Cry On Me
by lil'chrome-chan
Summary: She bowed to his level and smiled, "What's your name?" she asked. It took a while before he could finally tell what smell it is. "Bread..." he said sternly. The girl tilted her head, smile never leave her face, "Bread...-san?" she raised a questioning eyebrow. Chap 28 is out!
1. Five Weeks and Five Days

**Hi minna, lil' chrome-chan here! xD**

**I'm a great fan of Fairy Tail and its Erza Scarlet! This is my fifth fic and first Fairy Tail fic! I'm a newbie here, but I hope you guys would like my fic! Yoroshiku ne~!  
>And please leave a review after you read this. Critics and ideas are accepted~! ^_^<strong>

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail! Hiro Mashima-sensei does!**

**Enjoy~!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chap 1. Five Weeks and Five Days<strong>

"Erza~!" a blonde ran through the hall and each of her footsteps echoed inside of the guild named Fairy Tail. Lucy Heartfillia quickly gave a bear hug to her redhead female friend.

"Lucy!" she gasped. "What is it?" she asked.

"_Nee, nee. _Listen, listen! Mira-san said there's going to be a dancing party in the guild at Valentine!" Lucy said excitedly to Erza who's just back from her mission.

"Dancing party at Valentine..?" Erza mumbled to herself. She frowned and put her fingers under her chin.

"What is it, Erza?" Lucy asked.

"Nothing, it's just.. I remembered something like this happened before.." Erza said while still in her thinking pose.

"Really? When?" Lucy asked again, curiously.

"I guess there was an event like this when I was 12.." Erza muttered.

"That's right!" Makarov said loudly and it successfully made Erza and Lucy jumped in surprise.

"You have good memories, Erza! Yes, there was an event like this too, 7 years ago!" Makarov said while dancing happily.

"I-I see.." Erza answered after trying to cure herself from the surprise. "..But that's weird.. I remembered there was an event like this, but I can't remember participating in that event at all.." Erza said.

"Eh? Really? But according to my memories, I'm sure you were there. You were dancing with a boy your age.." Makarov said.

"Who..?" Erza asked.

"Maybe Natsu or Gray?" Lucy said.

"Impossible, impossible.." Natsu and Gray suddenly popped out of nowhere while waving their hands. Stating that dancing with Erza is something impossible for them.

"Weird.. Why can't I remember..?" Erza asked herself.

* * *

><p>The next day, Lucy asked Erza about the boy she danced with when she was younger, and it gave Erza quite a problem to try to remember it.<p>

"Well, I don't exactly remember about the detail, but I'll tell you the story.." Erza said and she earned a 'Yay!' from the excited Lucy.

"It started when I recently joined the Fairy Tail, I think.."

* * *

><p><strong>~7 years ago~<strong>

"HUWAAA! Erza, Erza, Erza!" a small blue-haired girl ran towards the elder scarlet-haired girl while crying.

Little 12 years old Erza Scarlet turned around to see the crying girl. "Oh. Levy.. What happened?" Erza asked. She had just got back from fishing with Natsu and Gray. Or I should say, Natsu and Gray were fishing for her dinner. And she's carrying a bucket of water and some fish inside it.

"Erza! Th-there are many centipedes inside the bathroom! No one in the dorm dared to get rid of them! P-please help us!" little Levy McGarden said while trembling. Well, I guess every girl is scared of centipede.

"_Taku.. _You girls are hopeless. Natsu! Gray! Get that bucket to the guild! I have some business at the Fairy Hills.." Erza demanded them.

"Yes, ma'am!" Natsu and Gray quickly carried the bucket to the guild.

* * *

><p>"KYAAA!" all the girls ran away like mad after Erza took out a bucket of centipede she just gathered from their dorm's bathroom.<p>

"Calm down, calm down. I'm trying to.." Erza's quite uneasy to see such many centipedes and the bucket is quite heavy itself. Plus, the crowds blocked her way.

"GAH! Move away, scums!" she shouted with all her might until everyone moved out of her way.

Erza walked to a quite faraway forest and freed all the centipedes. "Geez.. It's not like I'm not scared when I saw centipedes.." she mumbled to herself. "All they did were relying on me. Would they ever grow up?" she mumbled again.

Then she heard something behind the tree and decided to check on it. She discovered a boy her age behind the tree. Sitting on the ground and lie his back against the tree. He's covering himself with black cloak and his entire body is mostly covered in bandages, he wears a black bandana with a silver forehead protector and a green mask to cover his bottom half of his face.

Erza tilted her head and walked closer towards the boy. '_His face looks so familiar.._' she thought.

She brought her face closer to his and raised an eyebrow. She entered a deep thought and tried to remember the familiar face. Well, it's only the little part of his face is revealed, so it's difficult to figure it out.

Suddenly, the boy opened his eyes and it successfully surprised Erza and made her jumped backwards. The boy stared at her with wide eyes and she raised an eyebrow again.

He showed a board with a "_Wh-who are you?_" on it.

"Can't you talk, dammit!" Erza shouted. The boy shook his head and took out a board again, it says, "_I don't want anyone to hear my voice, especially you.._"

"What's wrong with _me_?" Erza asked as a small vein popped on her forehead.

Then he waved his hand and disappeared. "O-oi! Wait a minute!" Erza shouted but he ignored and continued fading before her.

"Gosh! What's with that boy?" she scoffed

* * *

><p>"Eh? Valentine Dance Party?" Erza blinked.<p>

"That's right, Erza! We're allowed to choose the partner we want!" Levy said cheerfully, we could see she's really looking forwards to this event.

"Is that so..?" Erza asked. "..Then, I could see why Lisanna is so excited.." Erza sweatdropped when she saw Lisanna is talking to Natsu excitedly, and she could guess it's about the party.

"Then, would you participate in this event, Erza?" Makarov suddenly popped out of nowhere.

"Eh? Um.. I guess I'll pass. It's not my thing, and besides, I don't have any partner to dance with.." Erza said with her usual style.

"Kyahaha! Poor Erza, no one is attracted to you!" Mirajane, Erza's forever and ever rival laughed at her with her usual punkish style.

"What's your problem, stupid Mira?" Erza said furiously as she and Mira began to fight.

"Look, the two 'Demons' of Fairy Tail are fighting!" Gray laughed.

"Gray, your clothes.." Cana said while sighing.

"STOOPPP!" Makarov yelled and immediately made the two 'Demons' stop. "Erza!" he stated.

"Yes, Master..?" Erza asked. She's still panting after her fight with Mira and her scarlet locks are messed up.

"I order you to participate in this event. I think you have been isolating yourself a lot compared to the other members, so.. open up a bit. The event would be held five weeks and five days after today. Find your partner before then.." Makarov said.

"FIVE WEEKS AND FIVE DAYS?" the girls yelled.

"Why the hell would you tell us about this freakin' event now when it's still so far ahead, you damn geezer!" Mira yelled. The other girls also complained to him, but as usual, Makarov just smiled and danced like crazy. Didn't even want to take responsibility for his action.

Meanwhile, Erza is still thinking hard about the thing her Master told her just now. "Find a partner before five weeks and five days end.. huh?"

* * *

><p><strong>Like it? Hate it? REVIEW~! xD<strong>

**Any review would greatly and warmly welcomed, so don't hold back ad say everything you think of when you read this chapter! If it's bad, I won't continue it.. ^^**

**Next: ~Chap 2. Sick Natsu, Big Sister At Your Service!~**


	2. Sick Natsu, Big Sister At Your Service!

**Wow, the reviews for the first chapter was quite something! Thank you very much my reviewers! =')**

**And these are the reply for the reviews:  
>-NxE-Forever: Thanks for reviewing.. ^^ I hope you'll like all the chapters too~<br>-darkdoll25: Yeah, I guess that'll be interesting. But hey! I can't imagine Lucy dances with three boys! xD  
>-inoyamakiori: Thanks for your review! Enjoy this chap too, ne~! X9<br>-Luka-nee: Of course I'll continue.. Be sure to keep reading, 'Kay? ^^**

**Anyway, I hope all of you enjoy and would leave a review~ xD**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail or any of its character!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chap 2. Sick Natsu, Big Sister At Your Service!<strong>

Today is another lovely day and Lucy is walking inside the guild just to try and find Erza to force her to continue the story she told her yesterday.

She found Erza at one of the table, drinking some English tea and eating her favorite strawberry shortcake. She looks happy every time she enjoys her tea time. Lucy was planning to surprise her, but she doesn't want to interrupt Erza's tea time. **No one **in the guild have guts to interrupt the Titania's tea time. Just a note for you, **never get involved with Erza's cake or I can't guarantee how your corpse will look like.**

Lucy walked towards the bar instead. She sighed. '_Erza's tea time would be long, judging by the cake's amount. I really wanted to hear the story, though.._' she thought to herself and let out a heavy sigh again.

"What happened, Lucy? You don't look well.." the white-haired bar girl, Mirajane asked with her sugar sweet voice.

"Mira-san.." Lucy looked up but then slammed her face on the table, making Mira smiled while sweatdropping.

"What makes you feel down, if I may ask?" Mira asked kindly. "Ah! That's right! Why don't you listen to my story?" Mira suggested. Lucy quickly raised her head.

"What story?" She asked.

"Fufu.. It was the story about the Valentine Dance Party from 7 years ago. About the five weeks and five days we spent to wait for the event to start.." Mira said.

'_Is this a coincidence?_' Lucy yelled in mind while jawdropping.

'_Who cares if it's a coincidence or not! At least I can hear the story!_' Lucy shook her head to throw off the thought. "Yes! I really really wanted to hear your story, Mira-san!" Lucy said loudly with sparkling eyes.

"I see.." Mira smiled nervously.

"Well, there was that time. The day after Master told us that the party would be held in five weeks and five days.." Mira started the story.

* * *

><p><strong>~At Natsu's room~<strong>

"What? Natsu's sick?" Lisanna asked worriedly.

"When I went to his room this morning, he's already like this.." Gray said as though he didn't care a bit.

Natsu's face is all red and he's sweating badly. Not to mention he's panting and his breathes are as hot as the fire he usually burst out of his mouth.

"What have I done? It must be because I told him to swim to catch the fish yesterday! Even though it's in a winter day.." Erza said as dramatically as ever.

"YOU'RE CRAZY!" all the kids except Gray yelled in unison while pointing at her.

"I know.. I'm reflecting on my sin. And as the form of regret.." Erza turned around and walked towards Lisanna. "..Please take care of Natsu, Lisanna. I'm counting on you.." Erza said while patting Lisanna's shoulder.

"HEY! How dare you run away from your responsibility and told my sister to take care of the result of your fuc*ing deed, you miserable little bi*ch!" Mira yelled at Erza.

"I didn't do that on purpose! Look! Gray is okay even though I told him to catch the fish with Natsu!" Erza said while pointing at Gray.

"He would be okay even though you told him to swim in the north pole bare-chested, stupid!" Mira yelled again.

"What did you say!" Erza shouted and the battle between them started again.

"Those two just won't stop it even though there is a sick person here, huh?" Cana mumbled while sighing.

"Yeah, right! They're so childish.." Gray said.

"Look at yourself before you judge someone. Anyway, put on your clothes, Gray.." Cana said while looking at him with bored eyes.

* * *

><p>"What? Natsu is sick?" Makarov asked after the kids told him.<p>

"Yes, Master. What do you supposed we should do?" Erza asked. She's kneeling on the floor with Mirajane after Makarov scolded them.

"As the cause of his fever, I suppose you would have to nurse him, Erza.." Makarov said.

"Eh?" Erza scowled. And Mirajane who's kneeling beside her giggled evilly, earning Erza's glare on her.

"Maybe Erza would need help in nursing him, so as the eldest one among the kids, you should help her, Mirajane.." Makarov said.

"WHAT?" Mira stood up immediately.

"I'm not agreed with this, Master! I don't need help from this cursed girl!" Erza said as she also stood up and then threw a death glare at Mira.

"Who said I'll help you anyway?" Mira shouted at her as she began pulling her scarlet hair.

"Grr! Let go of my hair, stupid!" Erza growled as she pulled Mira's white hair in return.

* * *

><p>"For real! Why should I nurse someone that's in your team, stupid Erza?" Mira groaned.<p>

"Get lost if you don't feel like you want to do it, punky girl.." Erza said as she fill the bucket with warm water and get a piece of cloth from the closet.

"Master trapped us in this room with his magic, how can I get out? That damn geezer!" Mira hissed while sitting with her usual punkish style. "I'll let him have it when I'm a little older!"

"Ssh.. Natsu is sleeping.." Erza hushed her and then she put the wet cloth on Natsu's forehead. Then she smiled slightly and walked away.

"Wah.. You look like a big sister at a time like this.." Mira said boredly while crossing her arms.

"Natsu doesn't have any family left, so at least I have to try and act like a big sister to him.." Erza said.

"Speaking of family, you don't have any too, do you?" Mira asked. Erza stopped whatever she's doing right now and stared at the floor. Feeling guilty at what she just said, Mira stood up from her seat.

"I-I.. I didn't mean to bring up that topic.." she said nervously.

"I _had _a family.." Erza said.

"Eh?"

"Sho, Wally, Millanna, Simon, Grandpa Rob.. Jellal.." Erza mumbled. "They were my family.."

Mira is feeling more and more guiltier, and she sweated badly. She cursed herself for saying that.

"Forget it. I'll cook, so watch Natsu for me, okay?" Erza said before she walked towards the kitchen.

"Erza…" Natsu called weakly. Erza and Mira turned around.

"Erza.. I want to sleep on your lap.." he said. Erza smiled and sighed. "Geez.. You can't be helped. Then, please do the cooking, Mira.." Erza said to Mira.

"U-uh.." Mira nodded nervously.

"I'm counting on you.." Erza said as she patted her shoulder and walked towards Natsu.

* * *

><p>"Would the two of them be alright?" Cana said worriedly.<p>

"What if something happen?" Lisanna is also worried.

"What are you doing, Gramps? Locking both of them in one room is like locking a lion and a tiger in the same cage!" Gray shouted at Makarov.

"Hahaha.. Both of them are the most beautiful flowers in my guild. Both are Queen Fairy of Fairy Tail. They won't be that disappointing!" Makarov said wisely.

"Are you sure..?" Cana asked.

"Nope!" Makarov said, as irresponsible as always. And he earned the glares from everyone.

* * *

><p>"The porridge is ready.." Mira walked inside the room just to catch the sight of Natsu sleeping on Erza's lap and she's humming a lullaby for him while stroking his hair. Mira could understand why Natsu wanted to sleep on her lap, she could see how warm and comfortable he feel right now. And right now, Erza really looks like his big sister.<p>

"Oh. Is the food ready? Just put it on that table and let it cool a bit. I'll feed him afterwards.." Erza said. Mira nodded and do as she said. She walked away and sat on the chair.

'_Maybe Erza is not as bad as I think. Erza.. she looks like an angel right now. I wonder how is she like before she joined Fairy Tail.._' she thought to herself.

**~The next day~**

"WHAT?" every person in the guild can't help but jawdrop and their eyeballs almost fell out from their places when they see the two 'Demons' getting along today. What on earth happened!

"Somehow it's creepy.." Cana said and Gray nodded.

"Whoa! It's great! Mira-nee is getting along with Erza! Then, she won't forbid me to talk to Natsu~!" Lisanna jumped happily and then she hugged Natsu.

"She llliiikes you.." Happy said.

"Who taught you to roll your tongue like that!" Natsu shouted at him.

The whole guild is filled with laughter and today is as cheerful as usual. But unaware by all of them, a mysterious black-cloaked boy is watching them, especially the redhead armored girl, Erza Scarlet.

* * *

><p>"EH? You and Erza get along?" Lucy shouted. Mira smiled and nodded.<p>

"But just for that day. We started fighting again the next day.." Mira said. "E-eh..?" Lucy sweatdopped.

"But from that day on, I started to admire her. She was so strong, both her heart and body. I knew.. that she never had a place to cry and tell her problem to. But she remain so strong until now.." Mira said as she looked at Erza who's still enjoying her strawberry shortcake.

"Yeah, she is.." Lucy agreed and she smiled too.

'_Hey, mama in heaven. Now I think that I wasn't wrong when I decide to make Erza the role model in my life.._'

* * *

><p><strong>Like it? Hate it? PLEASE REVIEW~! xD<strong>

**Any review is just like a package from heaven~ You know how happy someone is when he/she opened his/her fanfic account and there is an addition of review in the fic? xD**

**Ahem! Anyway, just please review, ne~! I'm waiting~! xD**

**Next: ~Chap 3. Mysterious Jellal Look-Alike~**


	3. Mysterious Jellal LookAlike

**Hi, minna! lil' chrome-chan here! xD**

**I'm so happy that many people like my story! Phew.. I thought this story may not have any review.. ==" But I guess got quite many reviews for the previous chapters, so I think I'll make thi story a very long one (since I've always wanted to write a story with more than 20 chapter!)..**

**And thanks for my reviewers:  
>-Luka-nee: Hehe, I like it too! xD<br>-NxE-Forever: Eeh..? But I think your review looks more like a package from heaven than the story itsef.. ^^  
>-darkdoll25: eh? You dislike Lisanna? I don't hate her, though..<br>-inoyamakiri: Actually, I am a fast typer, but since my school has start and I'm a high schooler from now on, I don't have much time to use computer. You see, my school starts on 7.30 and end on 2.50.. ==" And anyway, I decided to update once every two days if I'm not busy.. ^^**

**Enjoy the story and don't forget to leave a package from heaven for this incompetent author ne~! xD**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chap 3. A Mysterious Jellal Look-Alike<strong>

"I'm going to accept an S-Class mission.." Erza suddenly said.

Gray choked his hot chocolate and Natsu choked his meat, then he coughed a bit. "Wh-wha-what?" the two of them asked.

"Listen here. I'm in the middle of this said 'economic crisis', and I need money now. I have to pay the rent of 5 rooms and it's 500.000 jewels. Only an S-Class mission can fulfill my needs.." Erza said.

"Ecology crisis?" Natsu asked innocently.

"Don't joke around, Erza. I mean, even if it's _you. _A 12 years old kid can never go on an S-Class mission.." Gray said while smirking and Natsu nodded in agreement.

"Besides, it's snowing outside. Not the ordinary one, it's a snow storm!" Natsu said as he continued eating his meat again.

"Then, both of you would overcome my economic crisis?" Erza asked and the two of them froze.

"Ahaha.. You could ask Gramps if it's about money, right?" Gray said while rubbing his head.

"Right, right.." Natsu agreed.

"_Ittekimasu.._" Erza said as she ignored them and carried her backpack, then walked out of the guild. Leaving Natsu and Gray unable to stop her. "She left so fast.." Natsu said.

* * *

><p>Inside the forest, the black-cloaked boy is resting on the tree.<p>

"I have to seek it further.." he mumbled to himself as he closed his eyes. "..My Earthland counterpart's past.."

"_Whoa.. What a beautiful scarlet hair. Then, why don't we call you 'Erza Scarlet'?"_

"_Can we name her just like that?"_

"_Scarlet.. Erza Scarlet..?"_

"_Scarlet.. The color of your hair. That way, I'll never forget it.."_

"That's it!" the boy opened his eyes again. "I could only seek the important memories. But why are my counterpart's memories are filled with Knightwalker's counterpart?"

He held his left chest and felt its hard pounds. "And the feelings my counterpart got when he saw her.. it's flowing into me.." he let out a heavy sigh. "Should I continue seeking further or should I just stop?" he asked himself.

"Phew.. My luggage are quite heavy.." Erza huffed and she decided to rest for a while under the tree. The boy looked at her from upside. "Th-that is.. Knightwalker's counterpart! I meet her again!" the boy whispered to himself.

"You up there. Won't you come here? It's creepy knowing someone is watching me from upside.." Erza said without even looking up.

He widened his eyes, surprised by how amazing this little girl is. Then he decided to jump from the branch to the ground, right in front of Erza. Erza who was sitting on the ground then stood up and used her hands to clean her skirt from the snow.

"If I'm not mistaken, you are the boy from two days ago.." Erza said while examining him. He nodded nervously.

"Why are you hiding your face?" she asked while touching the green mask that covered the bottom of his face, but he quickly stepped back. "Are you a spy?" she asked warily as she drew out her sword and pointed it at his neck.

He shook his head as hard as he can and Erza raised an eyebrow. "Remove that mask!" Erza demanded, and as we all know, Erza hates people that disobey her.

The boy took out a board and it says, '_I'm shy.._'

"Hell you are!" Erza's patience is worn out and her eyes are glowing red like when she's mad, as usual. The boy sweated terribly.

'_What should I do? What should I do? If she found out who I am, what should I do? Or should I just.. pretend to be Jellal from this dimension?_'

* * *

><p>"What! She left to an S-Class mission?" Mira said and the bread she's eating spread out from her mouth.<p>

"Talk after you eat, Mira-nee.." Lisanna said while sweatdropping.

"That's not important!" Mira quickly took a glass of water and drank it. "..E-erza went to an S-Class mission? Why the hell?" she stood up from her seat and slammed the table.

"I heard it from Natsu. He said Erza is in the middle of an ecology crisis!" Lisanna said.

"Hah?" Mira raised and eyebrow. "Ecology crisis? How is that related to an S-Class mission?"

"Maybe she took a mission in a forest.." Elfman said.

"Well, that's possible.." Mira put her fingers under her chin.

"EH? Erza is in the middle of an ecology crisis?" Cana suddenly appeared from under the table and it startled everyone.

"Y-yeah.. Lisanna heard it from Natsu.." Mira said nervously.

"Maybe she's an Earth saver at heart and she wanted to help the ecology! Then, why don't we change the Fairy Tail into a green place like she wanted so she doesn't have to think about taking an S-Class mission in the forest again.." Cana suggested.

"Sounds like fun!" Gray also appeared from under the table and smirked.

"S-Class mission has nothing to do with ecology, right..?" Mira sighed. "..But well, since it sounds fun, why don't we try it?" Mira said and everyone agreed in unison.

"We'll welcome Erza with greenies!" Cana said. "Yeah!" all of them agreed.

**~Meanwhile~**

"Confess! Who are you?" the redhead girl asked strictly, her sword is still pointing at his neck. She glared at him with her brown eyes and all he could do is sweating terribly.

"Say it!" she demanded. He gulped down his own saliva and inhaled deeply before he finally spoke.

"E-Erza.. It's me.." he said. Erza widened her eyes.

"That voice.. Are you Je-KYAA!" she yelled and it startled him. Her face turned blue and she's trembling terribly. The boy wondered what makes her like that and he turned around just to see a giant centipede.

"U-ugh.. I-I can't stand it.." Erza said while trembling and she fell on her knee.

"I'll take care of it!" he said as he took out a pair of mistguns in both hands.

"What's that! Mistgun? So uncool!" Erza shouted at him and those words directly stabbed his heart.

'_I have to calm down_. _What would my Earthland counterpart do if he's in this situation?_' the boy thought to himself and finally he decided to seek the memory further.

* * *

><p>'<em>H-hiie! Jellal, it's a centipede!' little Erza cried and pointed at a centipede which is walking slowly.<em>

"_Don't be scared, Erza. It's not going to hurt you.." Jellal said._

"_B-but still.. it's scary.." Erza said as both of her fists are in front of her chest, gripping one another._

_Jellal smiled and then he took one of her hands and held it tight. She blushed and she turned her attention from his hand to his face. "Jellal..?" she mumbled._

"_If Erza is scared, I'll always and always hold her hand. So don't be scared anymore. I'm here with you.." he said warmly and it touched Erza deeply. This boy is too kind to her._

"_Mm! If Jellal hold my hand, then I don't have any reason to be scared anymore!" she said and then she smiled brightly._

_**I promised it to you, Erza. Even if I'm also scared. Even if the whole world is taunting you.. I'll always hold your hand and.. always here for you..**_

* * *

><p>The boy quickly held Erza's hand and help her got up, much to her surprise. "Don't worry. I'm here with you Erza!" he said and he began to run. "..So don't be scared anymore!" he added.<p>

"Jel..lal..?" Erza mumbled as she ran with him and looked at his back from behind. Unconsciously, tears began to flow from her brown eyes. '_Is that really you, Jellal? The old Jellal?_'

**~In Fairy Tail~**

"What are you kids doing!" Makarov shouted. The guild is now, in some word, GREEN! It's surrounded by trees, even **inside **the guild! There are many animals drawn by Reedus too! And in addition, Lisanna did her Animal Take Over: Rabbit!

"We're on an 'Overcome Erza's Ecology Crisis' Plan!" Cana said cheerfully.

"Ecology crisis?" Makarov raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah! Erza took an S-Class mission to overcome her ecology crisis! Mira said she's probably on a mission in the forest and is now looking for her to force her to come home. So we're here to _green _the guild so Erza doesn't have to go on an S-Class mission anymore!" Natsu explained.

"And besides, there's no way a 12 years old could finish an S-Class mission. Even if it's _Erza.._" Gray added.

"What's the relation between ecology crisis and S-Class mission!" Makarov shouted again. He thought maybe someone misheard what Erza said. There's no way an Erza Scarlet is in an ecology crisis! And besides, does it even exist in the first place?

"Tsk, tsk, tsk. Gramps, you're so naïve. Of course there is a relation.." Natsu said proudly while waving his index finger.

"And what is that?" Makarov asked.

"Erza is on a mission at the forest. She's trying desperately to decrease the global warming!" Natsu said.

"Idiot!" Makarov smacked his head.

"OUCH!"

"You all have become her friends for one whole year now and you still don't know anything about her, do you?" he asked.

"Huh?" everyone raised an eyebrow. What is he trying to say?

"Erza Scarlet is hates insects! If there are so many trees here, you know what'll happen!" Makarov said.

"EEHHH?" all of them yelled in unison.

"Wh-wh-what should we do? And I even told her to clean the bathroom from centipedes two days ago!" Levy's face turned blue.

"I accidentally released some caterpillars at her once!" Natsu said dramatically while imagining what'll happen to him after this.

"I scared her with spider at autumn too! Oh no, we're dead meat!" Gray added and he and Natsu started hugging each other while trembling.

"Idiot! If she wanted to beat all of you up, she would've done that 0.5 second after you did those to her!" Makarov scolded.

"Th-that's true.." Gray said.

"Then, we have to get rid of all this like nothing ever happened and then apologize to her once Mira brought her home, do you agree?" Natsu suggested and all of them nodded.

They hurriedly dispose all of the things they arranged earlier.

**~In the forest~**

"Hah.. hah.. I think it's not going to chase us anymore.." the black-cloaked boy said while trying to control his breaths. Erza who's behind him also tried to control her breaths, she's tired from running.

"Are you alright.." he asked as he turned around to see her. But accidentally, his mask is removed by the gust of wind. Erza's eyes widened when she saw his face. She covered her mouth and tears fell through her cheeks.

"Jellal.."

* * *

><p><strong>Like it? Hate it? R-E-V-I-E-W~! xD<strong>

**Point out my mistakes and the things that you don't understand in my fic. I'll gladly fix it right away! Don't hold back, ne~! xD**

**Next: ~Chap 4. Enter The Forbidden Girl's Dormitory~**


	4. Enter The Forbidden Girl's Dorm

**Hi, lil' chrome-chan here! xD**

**Sorry for the late update, minna! X( My internet was on its limit and I have t wait for a while before I can use it again. Finally today I can open my account.. ^^**

**Anyway, thanks for my reviewers of the previous chap:  
>-NxE-Forever: Thanks.. ^^ I'll work hard to make it even better!<br>-darkdoll25: Is that so? I hope this chap is hilarious too.. ^^  
>-Beta5200: Really? It's not even a lil' bit OOC? Are you sure? If you are, you have my gratitude! xD<br>-inoyamakiori: Oh no, I'm not that talented. Many people in fafiction that are much more better than me.. ^^ But, thanks for the compliment..  
>-fairytail101: Sory for the late update! DX You like it so much, yet I'm so late at updating.. Please forgive me! I hope you won't stop reading and reviewing my story cause it really supports me in many ways.. ^^<strong>

**Enjoy~! xD**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chap 4. Enter The Forbidden Girl's Dormitory<strong>

"Jellal.." Erza muttered as she tried to keep her voice normal. She cried louder and louder and that makes him feeling uneasy. He tried to seek Jellal's memory again.

* * *

><p>"<em>Jellal.. Erza is crying.." Wally said to Jellal.<em>

"_Eh? Why? What happened?" Jellal asked panicked._

"_Simon is trying to calm her down, maybe she was being tortured by the guards again.." Wally guessed._

_Jellal frowned and he felt like his emotion built. He walked towards Erza who's sitting on the corner and crying silently with Simon who's trying to comfort her. He could also see the bruises on her skin are worse than usual._

_He kneeled down in front of Erza who's burying her face on her knee after motioning Simon to move away. Then he gently embraced her, much to her surprise. She raised up her head._

"_J-Jellal?" she asked while trying to endure the pain on her whole body._

"_Does it hurt when I hug you?" he asked concernedly and she blushed. She shook her head slowly._

"_I'm so much better now.." she smiled brightly. Jellal blushed a bit and smiled back._

"_Wah.. Another Jellal and Nee-san's love scene.." Sho giggled._

"_I-it-it's not like that!" the two of them quickly denied while blushing terribly. All of them laughed at their action._

* * *

><p>The boy slowly walked towards her and carefully embraced her. She stopped crying and widened her eyes. "So.. so you're Jellal after all.." she said, and he tears began flowing again. She quickly replied his embrace. She hugged her tightly like she would never let him go.<p>

**~In Fairy Tail~**

"Phew.. It's done.." Natsu said and he grinned at the _greenless _Fairy Tail.

"Now, we just have to prepare the way to apologize to Erza!" Gray said, fired up.

"How about we buy her her favorite strawberry shortcake?" Natsu suggested.

"Whoa, Natsu! For once in my life I agreed with you!" Gray said happily. "Yay!" they clapped their hands together.

"Are they stupid?" Cana mumbled while sweatdropping.

* * *

><p>"Geez.. Where did she go? That troublesome girl.." Mira mumbled to herself as she searched for Erza in the forest.<p>

"Anyway, is she even here in the first place?" she complained again. Then she accidentally saw Erza, he couldn't help but jawdrop. '_E-E-E-Er-Erza is hugging with a boy?_' she yelled in her mind. Then she quickly hid behind the tree. She took a peek to spy on her, she couldn't help but blush at what she's seeing.

**~Back to Erza and **_**Jellal**_

Jellal gently broke the embrace once Erza calmed down. "E-Erza.." he hesitated but then said her name.

"Jellal.." Erza muttered as she looked inside his eyes.

'_Kyaa! Why is there a scene like in the romance novels?_' Mira yelled in her mind. Her face heated greatly. My.. we could see she's really enjoying it.

"Jellal.." Erza uttered.

"Hm?" he asked.

"Jellal, you bastard!" she said before she sent a punch on his face. He fell to the ground.

"E-Erza?" he asked while rubbing his swollen cheek.

"You.. you.." she tried to say but she just can't. Her tears started to flow again, but she quickly wiped it away. "..Why did you left me? Why did you attack me? Why.. why did you change that time?" she shouted at him. She quickly wiped away very tears that are flowing from her eyes.

"?" he doesn't have the slightest idea what she's talking about.

"You.. betrayed me, Jellal!" she yelled at him and then covered her eyes with her arm.

Jellal widened his eyes, he can't believe what she's telling him. But then he tried to seek the memories again. He could see how cruel he treated Erza the last time they met. He even attacked her until she's unconscious. The guilt is building inside his heart. He wouldn't be surprised if she beat him up right now.

"But I'm glad.." she smiled warmly, much to his surprise. "..the old Jellal is back.." she added and then she hugged him gently. "..I'll forget about the past. But.. you won't leave me anymore, right?" she asked him. Her eyes are filled with hope that he couldn't reject her. He nodded slightly. She smiled even wider.

"Erza!" Mira finally reveal herself.

"M-Mira! Wh-what are you doing here? And alone!" Erza said.

"That's not important. What are you doing here? Alone.." Mira said. Erza gasped and when she turned around, Jellal isn't there anymore. She frowned and lowered her head. '_He left me again.._'

"Come on, everyone is waiting for you at the guild. I'm not going to plead you like a puppy, so hurry up!" Mira said and Erza nodded slightly and followed her.

'_That boy was a mage too?_' Mira thought as she remembered he used magic to disappear from their sight.

**~In Fairy Tail~**

"We're sorry, Erza!" all of the people in the guild said as they kneeled down and worshiped her once she entered the guild.

"Huh?" Erza raised an eyebrow and Mira could just stare at them, puzzled.

"We never knew you hate insects! And anyway, we couldn't even help you to overcome your ecology crisis!" Natsu said.

"Ecology crisis?" Erza asked, puzzled by what he's talking about.

"Yeah! We were trying to overcome your ecology crisis so you won't take any S-Class mission anymore.." Lisanna added.

"What ecology crisis? I'm not a world saver. Oh, you mean my economic crisis?" Erza asked. All of them froze and the situation is just like the time stopped.

"NATSU!" all of them glared at him.

"Eh? eh! it's not my fault! My vocabulary is bad!" Natsu defended himself.

"Then, why don't I teach you..?" Erza suggested while drawing out her sword and her eyes are like she's ready to kill anyone right now.

"It has nothing to do with vocabulary, right?" Cana mumbled.

After all the ruckus happened in one day, all of them enjoyed the cake Natsu and Gray brought for Erza. The end of the day is filled with laughter. Though.. no one except Mira knows that Erza's heart is feeling very uneasy right now.

* * *

><p>"Where did you go to, Jellal?" Erza whispered to herself as she sat on her bed and looked out through the window. Today is full moon and the night sky is so beautiful.<p>

"I'm here, Erza.." someone whispered and Erza looked around just to see Jellal standing beside her bed.

"Jellal.." she murmured. She quickly got off her bed and walked towards him. ".. I thought you left.." she said sadly. Her eyes glistened, reflecting the moonlight.

Jellal looked at her face. '_She's so sad.._' he thought to himself. _'But.. why would my counterpart did something so ruthless to this innocent girl?'_

"Jellal.. You won't leave me anymore, right?" she asked. Her tone is so sad and painful. He could see that she's really hoping for him to stay.

'_Maybe.. just maybe.. I can be his replacement for her.._' he slowly pulled her into and embrace, she widened her eyes and cried again, as silently as she can.

Jellal casted a sleeping magic to calm her down and then he carried her to her bed, tucking up the blanket. He didn't forget to wipe her tears away. '_I wonder why.. her right I never showed any tears.._' he thought.

"But.." he smiled when he saw her sleeping face. '.._from now on, you don't have to cry anymore. Erza.._'

He get on her bed and sleep beside her, hugging her like a teddy bear. "Sleep well, Erza.." he whispered in her ear though he knew she won't be able to hear him. But that doesn't matter.

**~The next day~**

This morning, Mirajane is visiting all the rooms to wake everyone up and eat breakfast. The last, she visited Erza's room, remember her room is five rooms connected together?

"Oi, Erza. Wake-EH?" she gasped and then slammed the door. She saw Erza sleeping with a blue-haired boy, not to mention they're hugging!

"I-i-is that the boy from yesterday?" she mumbled to herself while trying to control her breaths, she's sweating and trembling too. "Oh, mother and father in heaven! Forgive your daughter! I'm just 12 but I've seen so many forbidden scenes since yesterday!" she said to herself and tried to calm herself down. "But wait! Erza's the one who committed it, so her sin is heavier, right?" she suddenly calmed down after blaming Erza instead.

"What are you doing in front of Erza's room, Mira-nee? Have you woken her up yet?" Lisanna suddenly popped out of nowhere, startling Mira to her nerves.

"L-Lisanna! That.. um.. Erza's changing! Yeah, changing. Why don't we wait for at the dining room?" Mira suggested Lisanna just nodded and walked away.

'_You better thank me after this Erza! And don't let the rule escape your head! Boys are forbidden in this dorm!_'

* * *

><p>"Ngh.." Jellal woke up and rubbed his eyes. "Mmh.. Today my sleep is unusually nice.." he mumbled. Usually he would sleep in the forest. But now, he's sleeping inside a nice and huge room, not to mention, on a nice bed. And.. Erza is still sleeping beside him.<p>

He blushed. _'G-God! Sh-she is so cute. I wonder if Knightwalker is also this cute when she sleeps!' _he thought to himself.

_Flashback  
><em>_"Ah!" little Edolas Jellal fell to the ground, beaten up._

"_You lost again! Train more or you're not even worthy to be this country's Prince, Jellal!" little Erza Knightwalker said strictly as she narrowed her eyes at him._

"_Hmm? Why are you so sure?" Jellal got up and cleaned his clothes from the dirt. He's still trying to keep his cool by talking cheekily._

"_Hmph! If you can beat me even once someday, maybe you're worthy enough. If you can't, unfortunately I'll be the Princess in this country.." Knightwalker said while smirking at him._

"_Oh, that's not going to happen. I'll show it to you. Someday I'm going to beat you into a pulp, Erza!" Jellal said cheekily._

"_Stop calling me with that name! It sounds so girly.." Knightwalker said, annoyed._

"_What are you talking about? That's your name, right?" he asked._

"_Hmph!" she crossed her arms and turned around. "..Call me Knightwalker.."_

"_What's that? It sounds all high and mighty.." Jellal protested._

"_But that suits me~" Knightwalker said proudly._

"_I think it's not.." Jellal said boredly._

_Knightwalker glared at him, but then she showed her genuine smile. He also replied her smile and then they laughed together.  
><em>_End of flashback_

"I wonder if the feeling my counterpart is what they call 'love'.." he whispered to himself.

* * *

><p>"Hoam~ I slept well.." Erza mumbled to herself after she woke up. She saw Jellal sitting on one of the couch in her room and is reading one of her book.<p>

"Jellal is still here.." her lips curved into a smile. She got off her bed and ran towards him. He raised his head and stared at her before smiling at her.

"Good morning, Erza.." he said.

"Good morning too, Jellal!" she replied happily and her cheeks turned light red from happiness she got. But suddenly she remembered something. "Crap! I forgot about breakfast!" she cursed and then she entered the bathroom to take a quick bath.

After she finished her bath and requip into her armor, she approached Jellal again. "Listen, Jellal. Boys are forbidden in this dorm, so be patient and wait for me. I'll come home in evening. Don't be spotted by anyone, okay?" she said to Jellal as if he's a small child(well, they're technically still a child, though..)

Jellal nodded innocently and then Erza exited the room. She missed the breakfast so she went to Fairy Tail instead.

'_I hope no one found out about Jellal.._'

* * *

><p><strong>Like it? Hate it? REVIEW! xD<strong>

**Next: ~Chap 5. Love Sweet Things Means You're Cute~**


	5. Love Sweet Things Means You're Cute

**Hey, minna! Here's the update of Cry On Me! xD**

**I hope you guys will enjoy it more than the previous chapters!**

**Anyway, thanks for the people who reviewed the previous chapter:  
>-NxE-Forever: Thanks.. ^^<br>-darkdoll25: Eek! Sorry! It was a typo! X( But thank you for pointing that out. Guess I have to read my fic twice before I update it.. ^^  
>-Beta5200: Yeah, here's my update.. ^^<br>-arterz'artemis: Thank you. I hope you'll continue to read this fic. Yoroshiku onegaishimasu ne~  
>-fairytail101: Yeah, Mira and Erza have this kind of friendly rivalry between them so I guess that would be the thing Mira do if she knew about Erza's secret.. ^^<strong>

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chap 5. Love Sweet Things Means You're Cute<strong>

Today, Lucy is looking around for someone who could tell her the story about the dance party from seven years ago. That's when her eyes stopped at the usual scene she would see any time. Which is.. Erza is punishing Natsu and Gray because they were fighting. That's when she realized something.

"Hey! Do you like Erza?" the blonde asked the two men when they're resting at the bar.

The two of them choked whatever they're drinking and eating right now. Then they turned their attention to the blonde, Lucy Heartfillia, who's smiling and satisfied at their reactions.

"Wh-why would I like someone as scary as Erza?" Natsu immediately denied.

"Hey! Don't talk bad about her! Do you have a death wish?" Gray said to Natsu.

"Whatever. Back to my question. So.. do any of you ever _liked _Erza before?" Lucy asked while grinning.

"Well, sometimes she's like a big sister for me. I like her a lot when she's like that.." Natsu said while still in his thinking pose.

"Whoa. I never knew you consider her like that. Though I always think she looks like a big sister to both of you.." Lucy said. She turned to Gray and smirked. "What about you, Gray?" she asked.

"Well, since Natsu is answering honestly, I guess I won't hesitate. I liked her a lot when we were younger. Because she was cute.." Gray said proudly. Natsu and Lucy froze, then blinked a couple of time. Cute? Erza? Inserting those two words in one sentence is like a taboo, right?

"Pardon?" the two of them asked for repeat.

"Erza was.. cute?" Gray said nervously as he realized the tension of both his friends.

Natsu stood from his seat immediately and slammed the table. "Listen, everyone! GRAY SAID ERZA WAS CUTE!" he shouted until the whole Fairy Tail could hear him. "EEHHHH?" they responded.

"Juvia's heart is broken!" Juvia said while sobbing dramatically.

"O-o-o-oi! Wh-wh-what are you doing, idiot!" Gray panicked and he quickly covered Natsu's mouth.

"Guahahaha! Gray! I never thought you _liked _Erza!" Natsu teased him and he looked really, no, too fired up about this.

"Shut up, Natsu! I'm curious about the story! Mind to tell us, Gray?" Lucy plead him her puppy eyes.

Gray sat weakly on his seat and sighed heavily before he nodded. Natsu sat politely on his seat and get ready to hear the story.

"This happened a few days after Gramps declared about the dance party."

* * *

><p><strong>~7 years ago~<strong>

"I'm going to leave early today. Bye.." Erza said as she packed her bag and ran to exit the guild.

"What's with her? It's a little rare to see her leave so quickly.." Natsu said.

"And see also looks so happy.." Gray added.

Cana gasped, and she immediately earned the boys' attentions. "Maybe she got a boyfriend!" she guessed.

"Erza? Boyfriend? Those two words are just like.. GAH! Impossible!" Natsu said as he tried to hide his laughs.

"And she's just 12 to begin with.." Gray added.

"12 is not little anymore, Natsu, Gray. And anyway, Erza is more mature than she looks.." Mira said wisely. Though her real reason in telling them this is to see their stupid reactions after this.

"But it's still impossible. Erza is definitely not a type who wants a boyfriend this soon. And I bet she won't even have a boyfriend when she's already 20!" Gray said while giggling devilishly.

"That' rude, Gray.." Cana crossed her arms and looked at Gray with pitied eyes.

"A girl like Erza would surely grown into a beauty. You two won't get jealous when the time comes, right?" Lisanna teased the two boys.

"Of course not! Why do we have to be jealous?" Natsu said proudly.

"Once she has a boyfriend, she won't have time for you anymore, you know?" Lisanna said.

"EH?" Natsu said while the tears formed at the corner of his eyes.

"That's not true! Erza would never ignore us! Never!" Gray said.

"Hee? Why are you so persistent, Gray?" Cana asked.

"Th-that's because.." Gray mumbled sheepishly.

"_**Being with many people could just make me feel uneasy.."**_

"_**Then, why are you here.. crying alone?"**_

'_Erza.._'

* * *

><p>"Jellal, I'm back.." Erza muttered as she closed the door of her room.<p>

"Um.. Welcome back, Erza.." Jellal approached her with a smile.

Erza let out a heavy sigh and she scowled deeply. Then she sat beside Jellal. Jellal noticed this and asked her what's wrong. "Um.. It's just.. Hh.. I can't say it. It's a big problem.." she said as she sighed repeatedly.

"You look so troubled. Mind to share with me..?" Jellal asked kindly as he stood up and massaged Erza's shoulders gently when he noticed her tired face.

Erza stared at him for a while before she decided to talk. "It's.."

* * *

><p>"What? Today Erza left early again? Why?" Gray asked while slamming the table.<p>

"Why are you asking me?" Mira said while polishing her nails.

"You should know, right? She's been acting so weird lately!" Gray said impatiently.

"As I said, why would I know? Who am I to her again? Oh yes.. I'm her rival, idiot.." Mira said while glaring at him.

"But rivals do share secrets, right?" he asked.

"You're way too stupid, don't you ever realize? In which world do rivals share secrets? Do you want me to kill you here and now!" Mira said as she began to lose her patient at his stupidity.

"But.. who knows where she go then?" Gray asked concernedly.

"I DON'T KNOW! GET OUTTA HERE, PIPSQUEAK!" Mira shouted as she kicked Gray out of the guild.

* * *

><p>Gray walked around the city to refresh his mind. "Why am I so worried? It's not bad if she got a boyfriend, right? Maybe she'll be less violent and be more feminine even if only a little.." he mumbled to himself as he walked at the edge of the street. There are many shops here in this street. And he wonder why, he saw a familiar figure entered one of the shops.<p>

'_Erza..?' _he said in mind.

He wanted to see what kind of shop Erza was entering but before he could even get near, Erza came out of the shop, looking so depressed. He wondered why her expression is like this. He saw her lips moving and looks like she's talking about something but he couldn't hear a thing.

"Tomorrow I'll come too!" she said determinedly before she slowly ran away.

Gray could just stand there, puzzled by her action, and he couldn't even get himself out of the curiousity that is surrounding his whole mind right now.

'_What in the world has caused Erza's expression to be like that! Unforgivable!' _

* * *

><p>"Erza.. Wake up.." Jellal said as he shook her body gently to wake her up.<p>

"Ngh.." she woke up and rubbed her eyes.

"Erza.. You have dark circles around your eyes.." Jellal said while smiling nervously.

"Hh.. I'm done with it. This is the last I can go without it.." Erza muttered as she jumped from her bed and landed safely to the ground. She walked towards the bathroom and quickly opened the tap and then she washed her face to refresh herself.

Jellal could only look at her concernedly.

Erza looked at her reflection on the mirror right after she washed her face. Then she slapped her cheeks and said, "Get a hold on yourself, Erza Scarlet! Don't let a single matter bothers you this much!"

Jellal sweatdropped when he saw her. It's really just a tiny little matter and it really bothers her so much. But he immediately giggled. That's what makes an Erza Scarlet cute.

* * *

><p>"E-Erza.." Gray gathered all his courage to ask Erza about why she's always left early.<p>

"Hm? What is it, Gray?" Erza asked him. She's standing right in front of the Request Board to look for a job to cover her monthly rent.

"Umm.. it's.. that.." Gray opened and closed his mouth and he looks exactly like a goldfish.

"What are you trying to say? I don't understand. Are you sick?" Erza looked at him with her ultimate pitying gaze.

"D-don't look at me with that kind of face! It makes me feel miserable!" Gray yelled while blushing.

"Then? What are you here for?" Erza asked as she placed her palms on her waist.

"W-well, you see. L-lately you've been leaving so early. Wh-where were you going if I may ask!" Gray shouted at her out of nervousness.

"Yelling is not good when you're asking something from someone, Gray. Where are your manners?" Erza said with her ultimate gaze again. And it makes him feel twice miserable.

"I get it! I'll ask you properly!" Gray shouted at her again for the last time. And then he tried to calm himself and gain some courage again. Though he didn't know if the result of his question is satisfying or not.

"Go on. I'm listening.." Erza said while crossing her arms and nodding slowly.

"Where were you going these past few days? Were you probably.. g-going out with your boyfriend?" he asked nervously while blushing.

Silence.

"I beg your pardon?" Erza said after the long silence.

"W-were you going out with your boyfriend these past few days..?" Gray gathered all the courage to repeat his question.

"Me? Boyfriend? Don't you ever think those two words are like.. I don't even know how to describe the 'non-relation' between them.." Erza said calmly while shaking her head and shoot him with her ultimate gaze again. Now, he really really feels miserable _plus _horrible right now.

'_Why are her sentences so similar to what Natsu said?_' he asked himself in mind.

"So.. where were you going these past few days, Erza? And sorry about this but, I saw you exiting a shop yesterday and you looked so depressed. Is it related to the reason you left early?" he asked as polite as possible.

"Oh, that.." Erza frowned. Then she sighed deeply, and the sigh is really long. "..I was checking on a bakery shop.." she said while blushing lightly. She's really embarrassed and Gray could see how she's gathering courage to say like him before.

"Why..?" Gray asked.

"I-it's obvious, right? I went to check if my favorite strawberry shortcake's stock is still there or not. But I'm too late to buy it these past few days. It's so depressing.." she said while frowning and pouting a little.

"…."

Gray stood there dumbfounded and couldn't help but keeping his jaw wide opened. He stood there for quite a while before he finally snapped. "Strawberry.. shortcake?" he asked.

She hesitatedly nodded. "U-umm.." she muttered.

"Just that..?" he asked again.

"What do you mean 'just that'! I'm desperately looking for it in every bakery shop everyday and I'm still too late! The feeling I got when I saw the 'SOLD OUT' board in that bakery is like I'm losing! I want to beat someone to death right here and now!" she said, fired up.

"Erza.. you're surprisingly cute.." he unconsciously said.

"Wh-what? Are you crazy? Me? Cute? Those words are like-"

"Stop stop! Enough! I don't want to hear those words once more.." Gray stopped her from saying anything more than she already did.

"_Mou ii! _I won't tell you about my privacy anymore! Leave me alone! I'll overcome my glucose crisis myself!" she said as she stomped off the place.

"Erza. You're so cute.." Gray mumbled to himself.

* * *

><p>"Hee..? So Erza's love to strawberry shortcake is what cute about her?" Lucy said cheerfully.<p>

"W-well, you could say so.." Gray said.

"Now that you mention it. I often saw her got mad when she's not able to eat it more than three days. Is that what makes her cute?" Natsu asked him innocently.

"Not that! It's how she being childish is the cute side!" Gray said.

"Okay, okay. Whatever.." Lucy tried to part them.

'_Nee, mama in heaven. My role model in life also has a childish side. Is it good?_'

**~To be continued~**

* * *

><p><strong>Like it? Hate it? REVIEW~! xD<strong>

**Next: ~Chap 6. Unmarried Boy and Girl Can't Sleep Together~**


	6. Unmarried Boy&Girl Can't Sleep Together!

**Minna~! I missed you~! xD**

**Sory for the late update! I'm so busy lately! High school is hell itself! I can't even imagine how it would be when I entered university! X(**

**Anyway, thank you a bunch for people who reviewed the previous chap:  
>-Beta5200: Thanks.. I hope I'll get better as time goes.. ^^<br>-NxE-Forever: Thank you~! xD  
>-narice: Thanks, I hope you'll keep reading this story from now on. Yoroshiku ne~!<strong>

**Enjoy~!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chap 6. Unmarried Boy and Girl Can't Sleep Together!<strong>

"Erza. I heard you used to bathe with Natsu and Gray.." Lucy asked out of the blue to her redhead friend.

"That's true. What's with that?" Erza asked.

"What was your age back then?" Lucy asked again.

"Maybe 12 or 13.. I think.." Erza said.

"12 or 13? Didn't you feel embarrassed at all?" Lucy gasped.

"What is it to be embarrassed about? I was just naked in front of kids.." Erza said, calm and collected as ever.

'_They're just one year apart and Erza always think of them as kids.._' Lucy said in mind while sweatdropping.

"When did you stop?" Lucy finally asked again.

"When I had my first period. Around 13 I think.." Erza said as she put her fingers under her chin. "Anyway, Lucy. Why are you asking this? And to be honest, I won't be embarrassed even if I take a bath with them now as long as I'm not in my period. But I don't know why.. they refused it while blushing. It's confusing.." Erza said as she crossed her arms and frowned.

'_**IT'S NOT!**__' _Lucy yelled in mind.

"Why don't you try and ask them, Lucy? Maybe they'll accept.." Erza suggested.

"NEVER!" Lucy shouted.

"Why?" she asked innocently.

"Erza.. Just so you know, we are fully grown women. We can't let ourselves being seen without any outfit in front of random guys!" Lucy tried to explain.

"Is that so?"

"WHY ARE YOU ASKING THAT NOW? ISN'T IT TOO LATE?" Lucy shouted hopelessly.

Erza turned around and looked through the window. '_Sometimes when I have a chance to take a bath when in my slavery time, I used to bathe with Jellal. He didn't say anything about I can't show my body in front of anyone.._' she thought to herself.

'_Or maybe because we were mere kids..?_' she thought to herself again.

* * *

><p>"Eh? Erza? What's with her?" Mira asked.<p>

"She was asking about the dance party seven years ago, Mira-nee. You have to listen properly to what people say.." Lisanna said as she and Lucy rested at the bar.

"Erza can't remember anything about her dance partner. Maybe you guys knew about it.." Lucy said.

"Ah! That boy, huh? I remember how Mira-nee desperately trying to hide the fact about him sleeping with Erza every night!" Lisanna giggled.

Mira smiled nervously. "Seriously, I was having a heart attack everytime I helped her to hide that boy.."

"Hide him? And more importantly, sleeping with Erza **every night**?" Lucy asked, surprised. _Kyaa! Erza took one step into adulthood at such a young age!_

"Yeah! Mira-nee knew about that guy from the very start. I knew about him after a while, and both of us were trying our best to help Erza to hide him from public. She didn't want anyone knew that a boy was inside the girl's dorm.." Lisanna explained.

"She was afraid about the punishment.." Mira said.

"What punishment?" Lucy asked.

"It wasn't a heavy punishment, though. Knowing what kind of person Master is.." Mira said while smiling nervously and blushing a little.

"Yeah.. That was another shocking scene for Mira-nee.." Lisanna blush a little too.

"What? What is the punishment? You're making me curious to death!" Lucy said, curious.

"W-well I'll take my turn to tell you the story, Lucy. Listen properly.." Lisanna said.

* * *

><p><strong>~7 years ago~<strong>

"Hey, Lisanna! Don't get near Natsu! He's on Erza's team! I thought I told you 'bout that already!" Mira yelled.

"But.. but I'm going to be Natsu's future wife, Mira-nee! We'll be married and I'll be sleeping with him, bathing with him, walking with him, and do everything with him!" Lisanna said.

Natsu and Mira gasped. But before they could say anything, Erza quickly entered the scene.

"Sounds reassuring.. I bet Lisanna's going to be a great wife. Cause she's different from her damn sister.." Erza said while crossing her arms. She's just back from a small mission.

"What did you say, FUCKING ERZA?" Mira shouted and then she jumped towards Erza as fast as lightning and punched her as strong as she can. Erza returned her punch with the same level kick. And next, everyone in the guild knew that this is going to last like, forever. Since the Demons' fight is forbidden to interrupt, no one dared to enter the battlefield.

* * *

><p><em>Pant.. pant.. pant..<em>

"Erza.. What happened if I may ask? You're looking so.. immoral?" Jellal asked nervously.

Erza is panting when she entered her room and her hair is messy. Her clothes are torn apart a little on its sleeve and her armor is a little cracked(only Mira can do this)

"Th-there's nothing going on, Jellal. Don't worry.." she said nervously as she walked towards her wardrobe and took out some pajamas before she entered the bathroom. "Natsu would come here for a bath soon. Don't show yourself, okay, Jellal?" Erza said before she closed the bathroom door.

Jellal nodded before he realized something awkward in her sentence. Wait a sec. He replayed the sentence over and over in his mind. "_Natsu would come here for a bath soon. Natsu would come here for a bath soon..?"_

"EEH? NATSU WOULD COME HERE FOR A BATH?" he shouted.

* * *

><p>"Ah.. Such a nice and warm bath. This is the best thing we can do in winter.." Erza said as she splashed the water gently on her smooth milky skin and exhaled deeply.<p>

The whole room is filled with fog. The water is splashing out of the tub. And the three children are having great time enjoying the _ofuro._

"Get outta here, Gray! The water is cold because of you! Anyway, why are you even here? This week it's my turn to bathe with Erza!" Natsu yelled.

"It's because you made it too hot! I'm just cooling it down! And I came here because it's MY turn, dummy!" Gray denied.

"Everyone likes hot water for _ofuro_! No, it's MY turn! I thought you didn't come on winter!"

"Your _hot _is way too HOT! Winter or not doesn't matter!"

"It's your skin problem, you pervert ice boy! Ice mage doesn't take a bath on winter!"

"Think about your surroundings, hothead! Erza here hates way-too-hot water! What do you think I am? I do take bath on winter, stupid!"

"SHADDAP!" Erza shouted and then she pulled the two boys' ears.

"Ouch, ouch, ouch! We're sorry, we're sorry!" they said.

* * *

><p>Erza looked outside the window from her room. It's a starry night sky. She closed her eyes and imagined the times when she's still a slave in the Tower of Heaven.<p>

_Flashback  
><em>_"Erza.. What are you looking at? It's time to sleep.." Jellal said as he noticed Erza is looking outside the window of their cell. He smiled as he realized that she's staring at the star happily, and her smile is wide._

"_Erza.." he called for her again, this time, he shook her body gently. She flinched and then she turned around._

"_Ah! Jellal! I'm sorry, I didn't hear you calling for me.." she apologized sincerely._

_He shook his head. "What are you looking at, Erza? Is it the star?" he asked._

_Erza nodded while blushing. "Anoo ne, Jellal. I've always thought that if someday all of us can get out of this place, would we get separated and walk into different paths? We won't, right?" she asked._

_He patted her head, "Of course we won't, Erza. We will forever be together, no matter now or then.." he said._

"_Really? Jellal, you won't leave me just because you are much more competent than me, right?"_

_He chuckled. "What are you asking, Erza? Of course I won't. If Erza is not here, there's no way I can be this reliable.."_

"_Eh? What does that mean?"  
><em>_End of flashback_

'_What did he mean back then?' _Erza looked up to the sky as she tried to think about the meaning of his words.

"What are you thinking about, Erza?" Jellal asked as he brought himself up to the bed and covered himself with the blanket. He positioned himself beside her and sat close to her, almost as if he's snuggling to her. She blushed lightly at his action and her heart thumped.

"Je-Jellal?" she asked as she tried to hide her heated-up face.

"If Erza is sad, say something to me.." Jellal said. He saw right inside her brown orbs and it makes her face heat up even more. She covered her face by burying it on her knees.

"Th-there's nothing for you to worry about! I was just having a fight with my rival, nothing special!" Erza said.

"Rival?" Jellal asked.

Erza raised her head up a little and nod. "Her name is Mirajane. She's really annoying and would always pick a fight with me for some childish reason. Though I can't say it's totally her fault. Maybe I'm at fault too.." she said sheepishly.

"Then?"

"Huh?"

"What about your other friends? Won't you talk about them too? I'd like to hear you out.." he said while smiling.

Erza blushed again but then she coughed and nod. "Well, there are Natsu, Gray, Cana, Lisanna, Elfman, Laxus, and Master too. Also many people in the guild. But then, Jellal.. I.." she buried her face again.

Jellal tilted his head and looked at her.

"I.. thought you're always the best.." she finished her sentence.

Jellal widened his eyes and blushed. They remained silence for a while.

'_What should I say? Nighttime, silence, alone, bedroom. This situation is so bad!' _Jellal thought to himself. What a perverted 12 years old.

"Jellal is always.." Erza turned her head and faced him directly. "..my idol after all!" she finished.

Jellal froze. "Eh? Idol?" he asked.

She nodded and then her eyes softened. "Jellal was always what I was aiming for. The one I admired, the one I like the most, the one who always encouraged me. If Jellal wasn't there, I might be as well as dead.."

Jellal's eyes widened. "Erza.." he muttered.

Then he closed his eyes and opened it again. "I wasn't someone reliable at all.."

_**What am I talking about?**_

"Eh?" Erza looked at him.

"Before I met you.. I was a miserable child.."

_**How can I say something that I don't even think about?**_

"You were my light, Erza. In that tower. When I saw you.."

"_Hey, that's a newcomer!" Wally pointed at the redhead girl._

"_Hm? Where?" Jellal asked as he turned to see the direction Wally pointed at. As he saw the redhead, he widened his eyes. How weak, how fragile, how that girl needs someone. Those were the first impressions left inside him when he saw her._

_Without even thinking of anything further, he approached the redhead. She was sitting at the corner while her eyes are looking down. When she saw his feet, she raised up her head._

_Those eyes were just like a newborn. So pure, so empty. He feels like he needs to fill that emptiness inside her. He smiled kindly at her and he could see her cheeks were in color of shade pink. He stretched out his hand and offered it to her. She nervously received his hand and then he helped her to stand._

"_It's Jellal.."_

"_It's E-Erza.."_

"..I think I have to be stronger for your sake. To take you out of that tower.." he finished.

Erza blinked a couple of time and her right eye produced some tears before she even realized. She gasped and then she quickly wiped her tears. She smiled while still covering her eyes, "I never thought my idol think of me that way.." she mumbled happily.

"S-sometimes you can't think of how yourself are placed in someone's heart, right?" Jellal said while blushing.

"I see it's true.." she chuckled. "..But what are you going to do now that I'm already strong?" she asked.

"In that case, I'll be even stronger so that you'll always need me.." Jellal smirked.

"I'll see the result.." she smirked back.

* * *

><p><strong>~The next day~<strong>

"Sheesh.. Mira-nee can't wake herself up today, I wonder why.." Lisanna mumbled to herself. Though Mira clearly said that she can't wake up because her body is aching after the fight with Erza the other day.

Lisanna took her place to wake everyone up and at last, she arrived in front of Erza's room.

"This room is as large as ever.." she said, amazed by the sight before her.

She touched the doorknob and opened the door just to be surprised with the scene right in front of her. Erza is sleeping with a BOY! And not to mention, they're hugging! (déjà vu)

"I-I thought only a boy and a girl who are already married that can sleep together.." she muttered under her breathes.

* * *

><p>"Shit! I just remembered about that boy! What if Lisanna saw him?" Mira muttered as she ran towards Erza's room, ignoring slight pain around her whole body. But when she arrived in front of her rival's room, she realized it's too late.<p>

Lisanna is standing right in front of her room. Eyes wide and mouth covered by her hands. Mira trembled but she finally think about why she has to be worried about her rival's problem.

"It's the end for you, Erza.." she murmured.

**~To be continued~**

* * *

><p><strong>Hehe, please REVIEW ne, minna~! xD<strong>

**I would be very glad to see any review from you guys!**

**Next: ~Chap 7. The Feeling I Have Towards Jellal Is...~**


	7. The Feeling I Had Towards Jellal Is

**Hey, minna! Today's update is unusually fast, ne~? xD I finished writing it in just 5 hours inside my car! I even amazed myself! Hahaha.. Enough of my babbling. I hope you'll enjoy this chappie too, especially YOU who read and reviewed my previous chappie~!**

**-Beta5200: Hehe.. You are so innocent, I suppose. You're already 13 and you don't eve know anything like that? Haha! That's quite unusual.. xD When I was 13, my friends were already so perverted!  
>-NxE-Forever: Of course something unpredictable will happen! Haha!<br>-narice: Thanks.. ^^**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chap 7. The Feeling I Had Towards Jellal Is…<strong>

"Eh? So you found out that time, Lisanna?" Lucy asked.

Lisanna smiled nervously and nodded. She let out a heavy sigh before she finally spoke again. "I was so young that time. So I was quite shocked to see something like that, and not to mention, it's so unpredictable.." she said as she massaged her forehead.

"I was shocked too.." Mira said while smiling as usual.

'_You don't seem so though.._' Lucy thought while sweatdropping. She snapped from her thought and asked, "So? What happened next?"

"Oh, right. I should continue.." Lisanna said.

* * *

><p><strong>~7 years ago~<strong>

'_Lisanna found out about Erza. You're doomed, Erza! Just remember that I'll never cover up for you anymore after this! I don't want to take part of punishment if everyone found out about him. I'll never ever get involved with your problem anymore! NEVER!'_

Mira quickly approached her younger sister and pulled her away from in front of Erza's room, and it successfully startle the girl.

"Mira-nee?" she asked.

Mira clapped her hands as hard as she can and she bowed her head. "Please. PLEASE don't tell anyone about this!" she begged. Lisanna blinked, surprised by her big sister's action.

"Why?" Lisanna asked. She just wanted to know the reason her fierce big sister would plead to her like this.

"I don't even know why I'm doing this. But I'm sure something bad will happen if everyone knew!" Mira explained.

Lisanna giggled. Her big sister is usually out of control, but sometimes she can be cute.

Lisanna nodded. "Okay, I get it. Mira-nee doesn't want something bad happen to Erza, right? I'll corporate.." she said while giggling.

"Thank you if you will, but just so you know! I'm NOT doing this for that fucking Erza's sake!" Mira denied quickly.

"I see, I see. Mira-nee is Erza's rival after all.." Lisanna smirked.

Mira pouted but then she turned around and walked away with Lisanna.

'_This matter is becoming more complicated, Erza. I would really force you to thank me someday!'_

* * *

><p>"Ouch! Be gentle, Gray!" Erza shouted at the young ice mage.<p>

"I'm doing it gently!" Gray said. He's scrubbing Erza's back slowly. The redhead is enjoying the comfortable scrubs on her skin.

"It's relaxing, huh? Want me to scrub your back?" Erza asked as she picked up one of the sponge.

"Of course you have to! I've scrubbed your back already! Repay my deed!" Gray yelled at her.

"_Hai, hai. _Let's swap position then.." Erza said as she stood up and sat behind him. She gently scrubbed his back with the bath sponge. He closed his eyes and enjoyed the scrubs. He always enjoy this time in day, where it's the only time an Erza Scarlet would willing to serve him even for a little.

Meanwhile, Mira and Lisanna are standing outside of Erza's room.

"Mira-nee. I think it's not confusing to see Erza sleeping with a guy. She even take a bath with a guy.." Lisanna whispered to her big sister.

"I-I see. That makes sense. I think no one would mind if they knew she sleeps with someone.." Mira said nervously.

* * *

><p>"Erza.." Hilda-obaachan called her.<p>

The girls from the dorm are having dinner together. Erza and Mira have a duty to feed the young ones since they're the eldest among the girls. Erza is feeding Levy even though she's already old enough to eat by herself.

"What is it, obaa-chan?" Erza asked.

"I have something to talk about. Come with me.." Hilda-obaachan said as she led her outside the dorm.

"Is something the matter, obaa-chan?" Erza asked when they're already outside.

"Erza. I'm not blaming on you or anything, but.. when you and the others are out, I saw someone in your room. Are you perhaps.. hiding someone?" she asked. Erza gulped but quickly regain her calm.

"Of course not, obaa-chan. Maybe you're imagining things.." she said calmly as ever.

"I hope so.."

* * *

><p>"Jellal! What have you done? Hilda-obaachan almost find out about you!" Erza scolded him.<p>

"I'm sorry. I'm a little bored inside this room. There's no one to talk with.." Jellal said. He lowered his head. Erza realized that he's lonely here alone all day.

"Hmm.. Then I guess I have to go home early starting tomorrow.." Erza said.

Jellal's expression brightened and then he quickly embraced her. She fell behind and landed on her bed. Jellal loosened the hug and then he looked straight into her eyes. She felt a strange heat across her cheeks and her eyes glistened. Silence filled the room and before they knew it, their faces are just millimeters from each other.

Erza snapped and quickly stood up from her position, startling Jellal.

"It's already so dark. Why don't we sleep?" she asked.

'_It's still 7 o'clock though.._' Jellal thought to himself.

Erza looked down to her lap and clenched her fists. She's trying to hide her embarrassment by avoiding his gaze. Jellal's heart thumped hard and his face heated up terribly. He doesn't even know why he felt this way. Maybe his counterpart's feeling is flowing into him.

'_What should I do?_' he asked himself.

He suddenly grabbed her hand and she turned around to face him directly. He nervously faced her and his hand moved quickly to grab her cheeks, then she brushed his lips on hers.

Erza widened her eyes in surprise. Her entire body trembled so badly, she clenched her fists tightly to restrain her trembling body. Her vision became blurry and her head can't think of anything anymore. She shut her eyes tightly and her cheeks reddened quickly. It's her first kiss.

* * *

><p>A small girl with red hair stood right in front of a certain guild, Fairy Tail. She's using a white gown and is using a small blue backpack. Her hair is tied like Ultear's hair when she tied it into two. She stared at the guild for a while before she smiled. "So this is Fairy Tail.."<p>

She entered the guild and her appearance successfully startled everyone.

As she walked through the hall, every pair of eyes never left her small figure. Many whispers could be heard when they saw the small 11 years old girl.

"_Hey. Is it Erza?"_

"_It's Erza, right?"_

"_Mini Erza?"_

"_Don't joke around! She looks just a little younger than __**that **__monster!"_

The small girl stopped right in front of the bar, in front of Makarov to be exact.

"Hello. Are you the Master of this guild?" she asked.

Makarov raised an eyebrow. "Yes. And who might you be, little lass?" he asked.

She smiled. "My name is Shala. I'm here to search for Erza-nee!" she said happily.

"EEEEEEEHHHHHH?" every single people in the guild couldn't help but shocked by what the little girl just said. This little girl who looked exactly like Erza just referred her as 'Erza-nee'? Just who the hell exactly is her?

* * *

><p>Erza and Jellal panted slightly as their faces are bright red in color. They can't believe what just happened.<p>

Erza squeezed her chest to calm her thumping heart. She bit her bottom lip. '_Wh-what just happened? Was it.. a kiss? A romantic action? Jellal whom I idolize this whole time. What does he think about me exactly?_' she asked herself in mind.

"_You never know how yourself is being placed in someone's heart.."_

She remembered his words. '_R-really? Th-then.. what is him to me?_' she asked herself in mind again.

Jellal noticed the tension between them and decided to explain things to her. He stretched out his hand to touch her but she jerked out immediately as a form of surprise. He could feel she slightly trembled. He cursed himself for doing something immoral just now!

He decided to apologize. "E-Erza.. I'm so-"

"It's love!" she suddenly said.

"Huh?" Jellal stared at her.

She blushed madly. "The feeling I had towards you this whole time is love, Jellal!" she said.

His eyes and mouth are wide opened. He can't believe what she just said. Was it a confession? FOR REAL? EEEEHHH?

**~To be continued~**

* * *

><p><strong>Wha.. The ending is so confusing.. =="<strong>

**But I hope you'll leave a review for me, minna~! xD I'm waiting for you~!**

**Next: ~Chap 8. Hilda-obaachan Will Listen To Your Love Problem~**


	8. HildaObaachan'll Listen To U'r Love Prob

**Hi, minna~! Finally I finished this chap! xD **

**I hope you guys will like it!**

**Anyway, thanks for the people who reviewed the previous chap:  
>-Beta5200: Hehe.. She's just an OC though.. ^^a<br>-Yuki Kusanagi: Thanks for reviewing.. Hope you'll like this chap too!  
>-NxE-Forever: Thanks! ^^<strong>

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chap 8. Hilda-Obaachan Will Listen To Your Love Problem<strong>

"Oi.. Erza.." Gray waved his hand in front of the redhead's face.

Erza has been daydreaming since she arrived in Fairy Tail. She's looking up to the ceiling and her eyes are empty. Every person in the guild became uneasy because of this sight. The usual strict and demanding Erza Scarlet is unusually quiet today.

"What happened to Erza, I wonder.." Cana said concernedly.

"Maybe she doesn't eat any breakfast.." Natsu guessed.

"Are you talking about yourself?" Lisanna asked.

Erza blushed slightly as she remembered what happened last night. She snapped from her thoughts and shook her head, trying to get rid of those hopeless thoughts. She gently touched her lips and blushed again. Then, she slammed her face on the table.

Natsu, Gray, Lisanna, Cana, and Mira sweatdropped at her action.

"What happened, Erza? You're acting crazier today.." Mira asked while smirking and crossing her arms together.

"None of your business, stupid girl.." Erza's voice muffled when she talked while facing the table.

"What did you say to a person who's concern about you?" Mira shouted and she pulled her collar roughly. Soon after, she and Erza began to fight each other, they broke the tables, chairs, and even some people's ribs in their fight.

'_Wha.. Erza cheered up really fast.._' the kids thought.

"Erza!" Makarov called.

Erza turned around immediately to face her Master. She stopped her fight and walked towards him while trying to tide her hair. "What is it, Master?" she asked.

"There's a guest for you.." Makarov said.

"Huh? Who?" she asked.

Suddenly, a small redhead girl appeared from behind Makarov and quickly hugging her, startling her in progress. "W-Whoa! Who are you?" she asked as she fell backwards.

The kids were all surprised by the sight of 'Mini Erza'. How that little girl really resembles their Erza Scarlet.

"My name is Shala! Sheesh, how rude of you for not remembering me, Erza-nee~!" the girl whose name Shala said while smiling brightly.

Erza raised an eyebrow. "H-how? 'Erza-_nee'_? Who the heck are you?" she asked.

Shala released the hug and she stood, then stepped backwards a little before she finally introduced herself properly. "My name is Shala. I'm your cute little sister, Erza-nee! I'm glad I meet you again!" she said.

"W-wait a sec! Let me get this straight. _You _are my little sister? How?" Erza asked.

It was an awkward silence between them before Shala finally stretched out her hand to touch Erza's forehead. "Are you sick, Erza-nee? You're forgetting your little sister.." Shala said concernedly.

Erza quickly slapped Shala's hand away. "I don't recognize you. And so you know, I don't even remember having a sibling!" Erza defended herself.

"But.. Erza-nee. You used to be so kind before the people from that tower took you away.." Shala said with her puppy eyes attack.

"E-eh? H-how do you know about that tower?" Erza asked warily.

"It's not just that. I even know something like this.." Shala said as she showed Erza a picture of her kissing with Jellal. "It's not an appropriate manner for a 12 year old, Erza-nee.." she whispered in her ear and it makes her shiver.

"Ho-how can you have that picture?" Erza asked, and her voice is just as light as a whisper. She blushed madly as she used her hand to quickly scratch away the picture.

"I spied on you these past few days so that I can know about your daily life. I never thought you're that mature.." she whispered again, but Erza quickly covered her mouth.

"N-no! Please! I beg you! Don't tell anyone about this!" Erza pleaded her.

Shala nodded and Erza released her. "Th-thank you.." Erza murmured under her breathes.

* * *

><p>"Eh? Who is this child, Erza?" Jellal asked when he saw the little redhead girl who looked exactly like Erza.<p>

"I don't know why I can't recognize her, but she said she's my little sister.." Erza introduces while blushing and trying not to look at Jellal. She's still haunted by the accident last night and she can't get it off her mind.

Upon realizing the tension between them, Jellal turned away too. Their hearts' thumps are increasing gradually and Shala realized that. She sighed at the sight of the two innocent couple.

"So I'm going to sleep here from today on, Erza-nee? With your boyfriend?" Shala asked.

Erza and Jellal flushed immediately after she finished her words. They didn't know why, but they became more sensitive about something like that recently. There was an awkward silence in the room for a while before someone suddenly burst inside the room.

"Erza!" Mira shouted.

Erza panicked and she quickly hid Jellal on the bed and covered him with her blanket. She nervously faced Mira.

"Wh-what is your problem?" she asked nervously as she glanced at her bed from the corner of her eyes, making sure that Jellal wasn't seen by her stubborn rival.

"That damn geezer said that from today on, your damn little sister is officially a member of Fairy Tail, so you as her big sister must take full responsibility about her. He said that it's better for the two of you to form a team together. And anyway, why do I have to be the person who told you about this?" said Mira s fast as lightning while complaining to herself.

"Why would you come here if you want to?" Erza narrowed her eyes and glared at her.

'_Because if someone else came to your room, your secret might be busted, stupid ignorant girl!_' Mira thought to herself while gritting her teeth, but she said something else instead. "B-because that damn geezer threatened that I'll be exiled if I refuse.." she lied.

Erza stared at her and raised an eyebrow.

'_Damn! Is my lie unbelievable?_' Mira cursed herself.

"Master sure is so desperate in making us getting along, huh?" Erza said.

'_SHE BELIEVED IT?_' Mira yelled in mind and she couldn't help but letting her jaw hung open. But she immediately regained her posture. "_Cough! _Anyway, I'm just here to inform you. I don't have any other purpose in coming here. _Jaa na.._" she bid farewell as she walked towards the door.

* * *

><p>"How was it, Mira-nee?" Lisanna asked cheerfully.<p>

"Dammit, Lisanna! Why aren't you the one who inform her?" Mira cursed.

"Ehehe.. I'm also fond of making you two getting along.." Lisanna giggled.

Mira let out a heavy sigh while frowning deeply. She was imagining how embarrassing she was when she asked Makarov that she should be the one to inform Erza.

* * *

><p>"<em>Natsu! I wanted you to inform Erza about something regarding our newcomer.." Makarov demanded.<em>

_Mira, who accidentally caught that request, squirted her juice. She imagined how bad it will be if Natsu was to find out about that boy. So she 'unconsciously' stood up from her seat just to surprised Elfman and Lisanna._

"_I'll inform her, Master!" she said, almost yelling._

"_EEHHHH?" all the people in the guild yelled._

"_A-ah, I see. Then, I'm counting on you, Mirajane.." Makarov said while sweatdropping, seeing how determined Mira is._

* * *

><p>Mira sighed and facepalmed, "It's so embarrassing that I can die.." she mumbled.<p>

"Mira-nee is so cute.." Lisanna giggled.

* * *

><p>"Eh? Me? In love? What would make you think about something like that, Grandma?" Erza asked. She's trying to keep her cool, but she couldn't help but blushing a little too.<p>

"You've been acting weird. You're daydreaming often. Not to mention you often blushed and the extremely noticeable proof is that you have that girly look on your face!" Hilda-obaachan pointed at her.

Erza gasped and blushed even more. How could an old lady who almost turned 70 tell her that she's in love?

"I-it's not like that, Grandma! Y-you must be imagining things!" Erza said while avoiding her gaze and blushing madly.

"You're avoiding the subject. Don't hide it from me, Erza. You're a mature girl. And don't forget that this old lady experienced youth.." Hilda-obaachan said while raising an eyebrow.

Erza bit her bottom lip and she squeezed the clothed she's holding. She was helping Grandma took care of the laundry.

"W-well.. B-but I don't think I understand my own feeling.." she whispered sheepishly.

"Then, let me make you understand.." Hilda-obaachan offered.

"How?" she asked.

"When I was young, there was a thing I'll do whenever I have a love problem, my dear.." Grandma said.

"What is it?" Erza asked again.

"I'll ask my friends for some advice.." she said.

"I see.." Erza said innocently. Erza inhaled deeply, and then she encouraged herself to say her problem. "You see, Grandma, he was my idol and we spent most of our time together. He was so bright and cool, there's nothing he can't do! That's what I think of him. I've always wanted to be just like him.." she explained sheepishly while playing with her fingers.

"B-b-but one night he.." she lowered her hair more and more to hide her scarlet face. "..he _kissed _me.." she said the last part in a whisper.

"Pardon?" Grandma excused. She's an old lady and her ears can't work properly anymore! Why would this child talk so quietly?

"He kissed me, Grandma. I-I don't know what to think anymore and I'm not even sure if he feels the same towards me as well. It's so embarrassing that I want to hide in a hole.." she said while covering her face with her hands. Wow, this is the rare cute part of Erza Scarlet that no one can see.

"That's easy, Erza. I would say you are _so _dense for not realizing his feelings up until now.." Grandma said wisely.

"B-but what if he doesn't like me like what I think he is? It would be so embarrassing. Should I just keep quiet about what happened between us? _Mou.. _I feel so hopeless and weak now.." she mumbled to herself.

"Your problem sure is confusing, Erza dear. But I'm sure you'll find a way soon. Just don't let yourself create more distance between the two of you or it'll be the end of everything.." Grandma said with a serious face.

Erza nodded while clenching her fists together.

* * *

><p>Tonight, Jellal slept on the floor because Shala slept beside Erza on her bed. He couldn't sleep and he didn't know why. A voice kept appearing inside his head, calling his name, and a familiar figure appeared in his sight. He tried to ignore it but he just can't.<p>

_Jellal.._

He shut his eyes tightly and he clenched his fists.

_Nee, Jellal. When I grow up, I'll be a knight and I'll protect you!_

He tried to get rid of the voices but they kept ringing in his head.

_If it's Jellal, I'm sure you'll be a good King someday!_

He slowly opened his eyes, revealing his lifeless onyx eyes. "Knightwalker.." he whispered. "..no, Erza.."

**~To be continued~**

* * *

><p><strong>Phew! The plot will get more serious and complex after this.. And anyway, for several chapters after this, there will be filler chapters, sort of. It'll be set on Edolas, 12 years prior to the story.. ^^ And the pairing will be changed into MystoganxKnightwalker for a while, so bear with it, okay? I hope you guys wouldn't mind.. ^^"<strong>

**And don't forget to leave a REVIEW~! xD**

**Next: ~Chap 9. Scarlet Knight, Part 1~**


	9. Scarlet Knight, Part I

**Hey, minna! xD**

**I know, I know.. I updated it too fast. Te-he! But I really wanted to post it as quick as possible!**

**Anyway, thank you for the people who reviewed my previous chap:  
>-fairytail101: You've finished your exam? Yay! XD Then you can update your story faster, ne? And thanks for saying you'll support this story!<br>-Beta5200: Hehe, I thought she's a lil' OOC though.. ^^a  
>-Yuki Kusanagi: Really? Thanks for your compliment. I'll do my best in every chapter! XD<br>-Kirihara-sama: I checked your profile and I see you're NxE-Forever's cousin..Thanks for also supporting this story.. ^^ **

**Enjoy~!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail**

* * *

><p><strong>Chap 9. Scarlet Knight, Part I<strong>

Today is a typical regular day in Fairy Tail. Everyone is making fuss and the place is as merry as ever. And we could see Erza and Pantherlily are practicing _dangerous _sword together again. Why is it dangerous? Because it'll kill the people around them if those people didn't move away the moment those two were near.

After a moment of practice, Lily turned into his _mini _size again.

"Impressive again today, Lily.." Erza said with a smile.

"I think you're more impressive, Erza.." Lily smirked.

Erza and Lily then walked towards the bar to rest. Until Mirajane suddenly told Lily that he got a letter from Edolas, from Mystogan to be exact. He excitedly opened the envelope and unfolded the paper. Erza and Mira also took a glance at the letter, curious of what's written inside.

_Dear my dearest friend, _

_Pantherlily_

Lily chuckled when he read that, also is Erza and Mira.

_Actually it's been a lot busier these days without you as the First Division Captain, but I managed to do most of the important tasks. I also got most of the trust from the citizens thanks to Natsu. But what please me the most is that my dearest childhood friend, whom you know well enough, had forgive me and now we're getting along pretty well, like before._

"So you managed to make her forgive you in two weeks? Not bad.." Lily commented. And it makes Erza and Mira exchanged confused look, unaware of who Mystogan mentioned in his letter.

_She always scolded me whenever I didn't do my job perfectly and she commented on every single thing I did. That scary expression never left her face. Is she really that scary? I suppose you would know better since you're with her these whole years. But the thing I'm happy for is.. that she has become a great knight._

"Who is this person Mystogan is talking about?" Mira asked.

"Probably Knightwalker.." Erza randomly said. Lily nodded.

"Yes, it is her.." Lily said.

"For real?" Mira and Erza gasped. Lily nodded again and then he continued reading his letter.

_The other day, I asked her to relax a little, because she is, you know, a girl after all. She's been working too seriously and she doesn't even care about the injuries she got after she got back from a mission. I told her to take care of herself more but she won't listen to me. But who am I kidding? She's Erza Knightwalker, the most stubborn woman in the whole Edolas._

_And if you still remember, when I was still 7, when the Councils are discussing about my early engagement, you suggested that my future wife should be Erza instead of the other noble girls. It was unbelievable but, the Councils wanted me to fulfill that promise now._

"What?" Lily, Erza, and Mira asked excitedly while leaning their faces nearer to the letter.

_Unfortunately Erza declined it.._

The three of them huffed disappointedly.

_..or should I say, she postponed it._

"WHAT?" the three of them widened their eyes, gripping the letter and scanned it like there's no tomorrow.

_Oh well, I guess that's all. I think I should get going now or Erza would scold me for being late to the meeting!_

_From your dearest friend,_

_Mystogan/Jellal_

"Married? They're going to be married?" Erza asked, unpatiently.

"A-ah.. I think so.." Lily answered nervously. He's also surprised to hear the news.

"Mira! We need some booze here!" Macao and Wakaba called.

"Coming!" Mira replied and then she quickly took the beers towards their table. Meanwhile, Erza and Pantherlily continued their conversation.

"Hey, Lily. Would you tell me about Mystogan and Knightlwalker? If I'm not mistaken, he said they're childhood friends.." Erza asked. Interested in how Jellal's counterpart and hers got along when they're young compared to herself and Jellal.

"Well, I'll gladly tell you if you're that curious.." Lily smirked. Then he positioned himself on the table, sitting right in front of the Titania. "Erza Knightwalker came to the castle when she was around 7. A while after I entered the battle force.."

"She was more fragile, more innocent, and more specific than even _you _can ever be in your whole life, Erza.."

* * *

><p><strong>~12 years ago, in Edolas~<strong>

"You should rest for a while, Prince. Continue the practice later.." Lily said to the little blue-haired Prince.

"No, thank you. If I often rest, then I'll never be a strong person and I can't protect the people of my kingdom!" Jellal said while smiling and continue practicing her sword swings.

Lily chuckled. "You'll surely grow into a fine King. Better than your Father, that is.."

"Maybe yes, maybe no. I'll just continue walking my path and would just fight for justice!" Jellal said while laughing a little.

"You need more than that to be strong, Prince. You need an urge to _protect _if you want to be strong.." Lily explained.

"_An urge to protect.. _huh?"

* * *

><p>Jellal and Lily were walking through the hall and were greeted by several important people who also happened to walked there too.<p>

"Hey, Lily! I wanted to visit the town today!" Jellal suggested cheerfully.

"As you wish, my Prince.." Lily smiled and then they walked towards the main gate. No one recognized the Prince yet, so it's okay to take a walk in the town sometimes. Jellal would enjoy seeing festivals and some events in the town, not to mention, the Amusement Park. Can't help it, he's a 7 year old kid after all.

"I want to ride that!" Jellal said excitedly as he pointed at the Merry-Go-Round.

"As you wish, my Prince.." Lily repeated the same sentence with the same smile. He really respected his small Prince. His pure innocent soul would surely lead this kingdom into a great future someday.

After riding all he wanted and bought all he can eat, they realized that the afternoon finally came and they could see the beautiful sunset at this time of day. The Amusement Park even added some fireworks to decorate the afternoon orange sky and it makes Jellal's eyes glistened in amazement.

But he noticed someone when the sun is about to set completely. She sported a rare scarlet hair and she was sitting on the edge the street, admiring the beauty of the sky. She's smiling brightly and her amethyst eyes are glistening also. Jellal could see how a poor girl like her can enjoy the festival too, and it makes him wanted to protect his citizens even more.

He instinctively approached the girl. Lily noticed this and followed him.

Jellal stopped right in front of the girl and she turned around to see him. She tilted her head. "Is there something you want from me?" she asked.

He shook his head while smiling. Then he offered his hand. "Come on, stand up. Let's enjoy the festival more!" he said cheerfully.

The girl smiled kindly. "I'm sorry, but I don't have any money. I guess admiring the festival from this side of street is enough for me. And I see you're probably the son of a noble, judging by your looks. It'll be embarrassing if you walk with a girl like me.." she said shyly.

'_For a little girl, she sure talk wise.._' Lily thought to himself.

"But it's much more fun to enjoy it more! Come on!" Jellal forcefully pulled her hand and dragged her with him. She's a little surprised but immediately followed his pace.

"By the way, my name is Jellal!" Jellal introduced himself.

"U-umm.. my name is Erza.." she said sheepishly.

"Okay then, Erza! I hope this will be the happiest moment of your life then!" Jellal said happily and Erza nodded. The two children then entered the festival and enjoyed everything inside it.

* * *

><p>"My goodness, Prince! You made me so worried! I thought you went missing!" Lilac, Jellal's personal maid scolded him while helping him wearing his pajamas.<p>

"Hehehe.. Sorry, Lilac.." he said while scratching the back of his head.

* * *

><p>Jellal spent a week without visiting the town and mostly practicing his sword. After he's done, he took a break and sat under one of the trees. He looked up to the sky and closed his eyes.<p>

_U-umm.. My name is Erza.._

He smiled. "Erza, huh?" he whispered to himself. He slowly opened his eyes. "..What a warm yet cheerful name.." he mumbled. "Will we meet again someday, Erza?"

* * *

><p>"EH? One of the towns is on fire?" Jellal asked, surprised by the news Lily brought him.<p>

"Yes. And from the information I got, only a child survive.." Lily said while lowering his head.

Jellal clenched his fists and he bit his lower lip. "Who.. is the survivor?" he allowed the words escaped his lips, though he's trying to restrain his trembling body.

"I'm sure you recognize her, Your Highness, she's the girl you met in the festival last week.." Lily informed.

Jellal quickly raise his head up and widened his eyes. "Erza? She's the only survivor from that fire?"

"Yes. And what's more surprising is.. The King, your Father wanted to keep her in the castle.." Lily said.

"Father is?" Jellal gasped, aware of what his Father's planned behind this.

* * *

><p>"Your Highness.. May I ask the reason you would keep an unknown girl inside the castle?" Byro asked his King, Faust.<p>

Faust chuckled and intertwined his fingers. "Byro.. That girl, Erza, is one of our chess piece into the future of endless magic! She is the only survivor of the town I burned, and I can see the great potential to use magic items inside her.." Faust stated.

"Oh my.. Your Majesty! That's brilliant! I see you're doing exactly what that fortune teller told you.." Byro said.

Faust had been visiting a fortune teller recently and that fortune teller suggested him to burn one of his towns and he'll found someone that holds a role for his plan. With his own son, Jellal, the Prince of Edolas, and that girl, Erza, he could finally see the bright future within his grasp!

"We'll plan the magic project! Anima.."

**~To be continued~**

* * *

><p><strong>Hmph! I'm so confused when I write this chap, I hope it's understandable enough for you guys.. ==a<strong>

**Just leave me a REVIEW so I'll see what's wrong with this chap.. Any suggestions are accepted too, so don't hold back..**

**Next: ~Chap 10. Scarlet Knight, Part II~**


	10. Scarlet Knight, Part II

**Hi! lil'chrome-chan here!  
>I hope you guys will like this chap! I made it much more longer than the usual ones under inoyamakiori's request.. ^^<strong>

**This chap's 'Present' part is set before Mystogan sent the letter to Lily in case you guys can't get it..**

**And as usual, thank you very much for the people who reviewed the previous chap:  
>-NxE-Forever: Ehehe, I should've just waited for you to review chapter 8, huh? My bad.. ^^ And thank you for your compliment. I hope you'll like this very long chapter about MystoganxKnightwalker..<br>-Beta5200: Of course Knightwalker won't admit that she's ever been such a weak girl.. ^^a Haha, but I hope you'll like Knightwalker's sweet character in this chap~  
>-Yuki Kusanagi: Oops! I made a mistake! Sorry! X( Hehe, that's a great plot you have there. Guess I'll do it like you suggested..<br>-inoyamakiori: Yeah! High school is so depressing! Especially when you know there are many students who didn't pass the exam last year! Gosh! I'm so afraid that I can't pass either! =="  
>-fairytail101: Yeah! I've always thought that she'll be very suitable to be the ruler of Edolas! Haha! Hope you'll like this chap~!<strong>

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail**

* * *

><p><strong>Chap 10. Scarlet Knight, Part II<strong>

**Edolas, Present  
><strong>The birds are chirping(or singing), the sunshine is bright. Today is just another typical regular day inside the castle of the Edolas Kingdom. The blue-haired Prince is still sleeping peacefully and he's still inside his dreamy world. Until suddenly, several powerful knocks on his beloved wooden door were heard.

"Wake up, Jellal! How the hell could a Prince overslept in such an important day? Get up, you slowpoke!" Jellal, despite knowing he isn't a fortune teller or anything like that, could already predict that the one who's yelling at him through his door now is his scarlet-haired knight, Erza Knightwalker. Only her who can yell at him like that and not to mention, didn't bother to call him 'Prince'

Knightwalker knock, or slam to be exact, the poor wooden door over and over. Fortunately, the door wasn't broken into pieces after being hit by her enormous strength. Jellal could thank the God after this.

Jellal slowly opened his eyes to meet the bright morning sunlight. He wasn't surprised by his knight's way to wake him up, since it's the 'normal' way an Erza Knightwalker would wake him up _everyday. _Sometimes he wondered how much she resembles Erza Scarlet from Earthland. Those harsh words, that looks-like-permanent frown, those determined eyes. Oh, how could they be so similar when everyone's counterparts are so.. opposite? Except for Mira's of course.

Jellal let his thought drifted away as he got up from his bed and turned the doorknob, he swung the door open, allowing his gaze to land on her brown orbs. He scanned her whole body, he could see how tidy she already is. She's indeed a discipline woman, a type whom every parent want their daughter grew up to.

His lips curved into a smile. "Good morning, Erza.." he greeted. He could see how fast her serious expression changed into disgust.

"I told you not to call me by that name, Jellal.." she hissed while narrowing her eyes.

"Ah! Sorry, I forgot. Good morning, Captain Knightwalker.." he greeted again.

"Now that more like it. Then, I'll wait for you to finish your morning bath. Make it quick so that you won't be late for the important meeting.." she commanded as if he's her little brother. Well, what would he expect from his strict knight? No respect at all, that's our Erza Knightwalker.

Jellal ran his fingers through his messy blue hair. "Ah.. If I remember, they said the Councils will be discussing something very important for the future of Edolas. What was it again?" he asked as he tried to remember.

"It's about your marriage, _Your Highness.._" Knightwalker scoffed. She's absolutely displeased by this news, though she refused to let him know.

"MARRIAGE?" Jellal gaped.

Kngihtwalker twitched her eyebrow while crossing her arms. "Didn't you hear it in yesterday's meeting? The Councils are busy talking about that topic.." she asked. She leaned forward to him and his cheeks turned light pink. She raised her eyebrow again, "..You weren't sleeping, were you? Throughout the whole meeting session.."

Jellal swallowed and began to sweat. He wasn't sleeping! He was just.. daydreaming! Yeah, daydreaming. He obviously wasn't sleeping! Especially, he wasn't drooling!

Knightwalker put her fingers under her chin, "If I recall, you did look like you were sleeping yester-"

"AAH! I-it's just your imagination, Captain Knightwalker!" he immediately denied.

She glared at him. "Don't waste any more time! Hurry and take your damned bath, Jellal! We're going to be late at this rate!" she scolded and she immediately slapped his back and pushed him inside his room, then closed the door using her foot.

"Hurry!" she demanded once they're in his room.

"What? You want me to strip right here?" he asked.

Knightwalker let out a heavy sigh. "I don't care. Just hurry up and take your bath. We're really going to be late, you know?" she said.

"Then.. why don't we bathe together? Like when we were young.." he suggested innocently while smiling.

"STUPID!" she shouted as she kicked him using her right leg powerfully.

BUAGH! Jellal landed on the floor, several meters from where he stood earlier. "Ouch.. That hurts a lot.." he said while rubbing his ass.

"You're unbelievably idiot, Jellal! Has living in Earthland for 7 years broken your brain? I'll tell you if you don't know. First, I already took my bath 2 hours earlier. Two, we're going to be late if we take bath together. And three, I'm a fully grown _woman_ in case you CAN'T see.." she scoffed while crossing her arms, clearly annoyed.

"What's the matter with that..?" he asked while trying to raise himself up.

Knightwalker grabbed him by his collar and glared at him, "If you say one more word, we'll be late. Hurry and take your bath. And I really mean it. _Hurry.._" she hissed.

Jellal nodded.

"Good…"

* * *

><p>"Prince Jellal!" one of the old men(Councils) yelled while slamming the table in front of him. The other Council members are whispering about his bad behavior. How could he <em>sleep <em>in a time like this? Knightwalker just sighed and rested her chin on her palm.

'_He's so hopeless.._'

Jellal snapped out of his _daydream _and looked directly at the Council. "Wh-what can I help you?" he asked randomly. The Council twitched an eyebrow.

"WE WERE TALKING ABOUT YOUR FUTURE BRIDE, PRINCE JELLAL! PLEASE PAY ATTENTION!" he yelled at the top of his lung, even though he's an old man.

Knightwalker sighed and shook her head lightly.

"M-my future bride? O-okay! Please do, Grandpa.." he said nervously.

'_Grandpa?_' Knightwalker thought as she raised an eyebrow. Hughes snickered and Sugarboy held his laugh.

"What an improper manner, Prince Jellal! You're not talking in the right way towards Elder Meyer!" another Council member said.

Jellal realized his mistake and he immediately stood up. Then he bowed sincerely. "Please forgive my rudeness. I was having jetlag after I came back from Earthland.." he said.

"Don't joke around, Prince! You've been here for a whole two weeks! There's no way you would still have jetlag!" Elder Meyer said.

Knightwalker slapped her forehead while Hughes and Sugarboy could no longer hold their laughs. They burst out laughing and Jellal's face turned as red as tomato. He doesn't know what happened to himself. Why did he sleep a lot these days?

Knightwalker could no longer deal with the mess in the meeting room, and she decided to silence the people. She stood up from her seat and slammed the table with all her might, though she made sure she didn't break it. "QUIET!" she shouted.

The room quickly silenced 0.5 second after she spoke.

"Elder Meyer. I would appreciate if you would walk back to your seat and continue our discussion. Ignore what _Prince _Jellal just did.." there's a hint of disgust when she said 'Prince'.

Elder Meyer gritted his teeth but then he walked back to his seat and continued their discussion. Satisfied with her work, Knightwalker sat quietly again, resting her chin on her palm while listening carefully to the Council.

The Councils were talking about the future of Edolas and how they must carefully chose the future bride for their Prince and the other boring stuffs. No wonder Jellal fell asleep in the meeting. Knightwalker was about to be sent into her dream world before a sentence suddenly caught her attention.

"According to the old documents we discovered recently, Prince Jellal had chosen his bride on his own when he was 7. And the one he chose was also the most suitable woman for him. And after a long discussion, we finally made up our decision to agree with his choice. Prince Jellal's future bride is our Battle Force's Second Division Captain Knightwalker.." Elder Meyer informed.

"Pardon?" Jellal and Knightwalker asked.

"You, Captain Knightwalker will be the Prince's future bride, Miss.." Elder Shrek repeated what Elder Meyer just informed them.

"What?" the two of them stood up from their seats.

"Sweet! Knightwalker will be the Queen of this kingdom? I can't believe this!" Hughes said cheerfully.

"Oh, my.. I never expected you'll get this chance, Knightwalker.." Sugarboy smirked.

"Stop jumping into conclusions!" Kngithwalker scolded the two, then she turned to the Councils again. "Are you sure you weren't mistaken?" she asked.

The Councils shook their heads in unison. "We're sure we read it right.."

"Objection!" Knightwalker raised her hand.

"Rejected.." the Councils said in unison.

"What?" Knightwalker scoffed.

"We found you as the most suitable partner for the Prince, Captain Knightwalker. And not to mention, you were also accepted by the late King.." Elder Shrek stated.

Knightwalker and Jellal exchanged confused look at each other and then sighed. This is surely going to be a very complicated matter.

"Please consider this matter for this whole day. We'll listen to your answer tomorrow.."

* * *

><p>"I'm <em>absolutely <em>not going to marry you, _Prince.._" she said in a disgusted tone.

"Why..?" he asked innocently.

They're in the castle's courtyard, thinking about the shocking news they've just heard. The Councils decided things that they haven't even agreed to. Those damn old geezers! Now Knightwalker feels like kicking them, punching them in the stomach, stab them with her spear, and make sure none of them were left alive! Knightwalker is in her battle mode.

"_Because you left me once.._" she whispered, her voice is as light as the wind and Jellal couldn't heard her at all.

"I beg your pardon?" he asked.

She shook her head lightly and turned around. "Nothing.." she whispered before she walked away.

Jellal, being left behind, began trying to remember his past before he left Edolas. Seeking the memory of the time he chose Erza as his future bride. While the gentle wind brushed his aqua hair, he began to sink into the memory of his locked past.

* * *

><p><strong>~12 years ago~<strong>

"Er..za~!" Jellal said playfully as he used his hands to cover her eyes.

She gaped. "J-Jellal..?" she cried.

Jellal smiled and uncovered her eyes. Revealing her brown right eye and bandaged left eye. Erza's left eye was damaged after the fire incident in her town.

"Hehe.. Erza, have you got used to work here?" Jellal asked while smiling. Ever since Erza live in the castle, she was working as a maid in the castle, little by little taught by Lilac how to be a good maid. Even though she's still so young, every people in the castle loved her because of her adorable behavior.

Erza nodded lightly and smiled a little. "Everyone is so nice to me.." she said sheepishly.

"That's great! Then, why don't we play outside?" Jellal offered.

"But I have some more work. Lilac-san said she wanted to teach me how to pour tea.." she said.

"You sure are a busy one.." Jellal pouted.

"S-sorry.." she bowed.

"No need to be sorry. I'll wait until you have time! Come to me once you're free okay? I'll be in my room, or if I'm not, I'll be in the courtyard, practicing my sword!" Jellal cheered.

"O-okay. I'll be sure to keep it in mind.." she said as she excused herself.

* * *

><p>"Jellal? He's the Prince of this kingdom.." Lilac said.<p>

PRANG! Erza dropped the ceramic plate she's holding. Then she widened her eyes. "P-Prince?" she gaped.

"You don't even know about that?" Lilac chuckled. "..First of all, you'll be his personal maid along with me from today on, Erza-chan.." Lilac said as she take care the broken plate with a broom.

"M-me? Personal maid? I can't even take care of myself properly, Lilac-san. I'm not sure I'll be able to handle someone else.." Erza said sheepishly while helping Lilac clean the floor.

"Have some confidence, Erza-chan. And for your first job, I'll have you bathe the Prince after this, 'kay?" Lilac winked.

"Bathe him? Can't he bathe himself?" Erza asked.

"Oh, no. He can, but he's not allowed to. A Prince doesn't do things himself.." Lilac declared.

"O-okay then. I hope I can do it right.."

"You will.."

* * *

><p>Jellal is reading some books inside his wide room. He's bored, but he can't do anything about it. No one in the castle would play with him. He sighed over and over because of boredom while reading one of William Shakespeare's novels, Romeo and Juliet. He's quite interested in this novel recently. The romantic scenes are incredibly nice and original. He can't say that he never hoped to be involved in something like that someday, though he wasn't sure whether he'll experience it or not.<p>

While his mind is still sailing in the sea of imaginations, someone knocked his wooden door softly.

"P-Prince Jellal, it's me, Erza. I come to bathe you. May I come in..?" she asked, almost nervously. She's standing behind the heavy wooden door, holding a towel, ready to do her first job as a royal maid.

Jellal, knowing how happy he is, quickly jumped off his chair and ran towards the door to open it. His smile grew wider when he saw her cute tiny little face.

"Erza! Come in, come in!" he said while motioning her to get inside his room.

Erza nodded slowly before she walked inside the luxurious bedroom. She asked Jellal to take off his clothes himself since she's not experienced yet. Then she walked inside the bathroom first to make the water ready for Jellal. It's so luxurious that Erza can't take her eyes off the whole room. There's quite a huge bathtub in the middle, it's made of gold and it's shining beautifully. As a girl, Erza couldn't help but to be amazed.

'_Living as a Prince must be so nice.._' she thought as her lips curved into a smile.

After she checked the temperature of the water, she added some soap to make it a bubble bath. She smiled before she walked out of the bathroom and called for Jellal. He's still lying on his bed before he quickly jumped and walked towards her. He took off his clothes and entered the warm water, all his muscles relaxed in an instant.

Erza walked behind him and took the shampoo. She pressed the shampoo's bottle and the purple liquid landed on her palm. She placed the bottle back to its place and then she used her hands to massage the blue-haired Prince's head. He purred like a cat happily and it makes Erza giggled.

"Please don't move too much, Prince. I'm washing your hair.." she whispered sweetly to him. Jellal nodded while smiling. The process went smoothly and Erza finally used the shower to wash off the shampoo. Jellal shut his eyes, making sure none of the shampoo entered them.

"Done!" Erza sighed satisfiedly while wiping her hands with the towel. '_First job, impressively done!_' she smiled to herself.

"Hey, Erza! Come on, bathe with me!" Jellal said out of the blue and started pulling her inside the bathtub. She widened her eyes in surprise as she's successfully pulled inside the water. There's a small splash from the water when she's pulled inside.

Erza quickly let her head up outside the water and she gape some air. She could hear Jellal's happy giggles along the way. "Aw.. my clothes are wet.." she muttered. Her clothes are soaked and _every _person could obviously see through it, geez! And the bandages which covered her left eye are also wet.

"Don't be so depressed. Come on, let's take a bath together! I've been lonely for like.. forever! I'm so happy I finally got a friend my age.." Jellal said while laughing happily.

Erza looked at him for a while. "..but my job-"

"Please.." Jellal begged using his puppy-eyes attack.

She gave up. "Okay. As you wish.." she said.

"Then, take off your clothes too! It feels disgusting to use clothes when we're bathing, right?" said Jellal.

"Now that you mention it.. It sure feels disgusting.." there's a hint of disgust in her voice. Then she got down the bathtub and began to undress. Well, what kind of lust can we expect form 7-year-old's?

"Should I take this off too, Prince?" Erza asked while pointing at her bandage.

Jellal shook his head. "You don't have to. I'll change the bandage for you after this, okay?" he suggested. She nodded in return.

After she undressed herself, she entered the bathtub again. She let out a heavy sigh. "It sure is relaxing, Prince.." she said and Jellal could see a faint smile on her lips.

"Now that I think about it.. you used to call me Jellal before. What's with the 'Prince'?" he asked curiously.

"W-well, I'm just a maid and you're a Prince. I don't have any rights to call you by your name.." Erza said shyly while playing with her fingers, her cheeks were red.

"Don't be so shy. We're friends, right?" Jellal said while smiling.

"Friends?" she asked.

Jellal nodded happily. "You're my first friend, Erza!" he said.

"Me?"

"Yep! I'm so happy that you work inside the castle! We'll be together very often!" Jellal stated happily.

"Is that so? I feel so honored.." she giggled.

Jellal stared at her, absorbed by her adorable smile. He didn't even realize that his heart was already thumping so hard that it may come out. He felt a strange heat across his cheek. Unconsciously, he stretched out his hands and embraced her small body. She stopped laughing and become puzzled instead.

"Is something wrong, Jellal?" she asked.

"From today on until the end of our lives, we'll always be together, right, Erza?" those words unconsciously slipped out of his mouth. He blushed terribly while saying that, thanking the God that she can't see him in this state.

"I hope so.." she smiled as she closed her eyes, trying to feel the warmth of his body, though a scene like this would be judged as a _hentai _scene by most people. **(A/N: But I've mentioned it before that they're just kids and they're 100% innocent, so let's forget about anything **_**sexual **_**here, okay?)**

Jellal loosened the hug and planted a gentle kiss on her forehead before he smiled at her. She blushed lightly before she replied his smile. With this, they thought it would be an eternal happiness surrounding them. Unaware to the two, an unpredictable fate is waiting them ahead.

* * *

><p>"Huh? A meeting? Why do I have to attend?" Jellal asked. He's in the study room with Erza and they're studying together. Even though Erza is just a maid, the King permitted her to use <em>every <em>property in the castle, without any exception. Though she's confused about the reason why would the King spoil her that much, she can't do anything except for thanking him.

"Is it an important meeting, Lily-san?" Erza asked. She closed the book she's reading and turned her attention to the Exceed.

"Yes, it is. The King said that it's regarding the future of this kingdom. And he said you should come with us to, Erza.." Lily informed.

"Really? Erza will come too? Then, what are we waiting for? Come on!" Jellal said happily as he held her hand and pulled her with him. Lily just shook his head while sighing.

'_As expected, he'll easily attend the boring meeting if that girl tagged along.._' he thought to himself.

* * *

><p>"Marriage?" Jellal asked dumbfounded.<p>

"Yes, Prince Jellal. We suggested an early engagement for you. It's not easy to find a suitable bride to rule this kingdom alongside you. So we thought it's better if we decide it earlier.." Elder Meyer declared.

"Um.. Can I ask why am I here?" Erza whispered to the First Division Captain.

"The King asked me to bring you along with us, so I just fulfilled my duty.." Lily said.

"His Majesty did?" Erza gaped as she took a glance at the King. Lily just replied with a slight nod.

Erza and Lily could just watch as the Councils began to blabber something that Jellal couldn't even understand. Something about suitable partner, good successors, or the kingdom's future. Lily noticed how depressed Jellal is and decided to help him.

"I have a suggestion, Elder Meyer.." Lily said as he raise his hand up. Erza and Jellal turned their attention to him.

"I'm sure it would be better if this young lady.." Lily pointed at Erza, which surprised her. "..to be the Prince's future bride. Since you know, they're pretty close.."

There was an awkward silence in the room for a while. But Faust quickly raised an eyebrow. He considered this as a great opportunity for him to make his plan went as smooth as silk. He parted his lips to talk.

"I approve.."

All of them turned their heads to his direction. "WHAT?" they cried in unison.

"Erza is the most suitable partner for my Jellal. There's no mistake. I should say I already considered her as my own daughter.." the King said. Erza flushed in excitement. She didn't know the King considered her that way.

"But this girl doesn't even pass any feature needed to be the Prince's future wife.."

"And look at her! She doesn't even have her left eye.."

"That's right! It'll be very shameful if she become the future Queen of this country!"

Jellal was about to say something to deny it, but before he could even part his lips, someone yelled.

"QUIET! I'm the King and I made the decisions! No one can decline what I say!" Faust yelled, almost at the top of his lung.

The whole room fell into silence, as Jellal, Pantherlily, and Erza smiled in victory.

* * *

><p>"I can't believe Father supported us! Now I don't have to worry about my future life anymore!" Jellal asked, relaxed by the result of today's meeting. He loosened his muscles and then he ran his fingers through his messy hair. "Today is tiring.."<p>

"You didn't even do anything, Jellal.." Erza giggled.

"Hehe.. You're right.." Jellal rubbed his head. "Anyway, where is Lily?" he asked while looking around for the sight of the First Division Captain.

"He said he's going to meet Lilac to discuss something urgent. I don't know what is it, though.." Erza stated.

"So then, it's just the two of us now! Wanna play?" Jellal suggested as he wrapped his arm around her shoulder.

"U-um.." Erza nodded nervously.

They played in the courtyard, because it's already spring, it looks like a flowerbed. Though most children prefer playing with many other kids, for the two of them, playing with each other is enough. And the time they spent together is what they'll treasure the most.

"Got ya!" Jellal cheered when he finally catch up with her. They were chasing each other in the flowerbed and he finally caught her. They fell on the ground but immediately laughed afterwards.

"You're sweating.." Erza said as she used her hand to wipe the sweat on his forehead.

"So do you.." he said as he wiped the sweat on her cheek. She giggled in reply.

"Jellal.. Would we always be together?" she asked out of the blue.

But Jellal nodded without hesitation. "We would. And no matter how fast you ran away from me, I'll always _– catch you!_" he began tickling her when he said the last part. She laughed harder and harder until her right eye shed some tears.

Upon realizing the loss of her right eye, he began to think of a way to make her a new one. It's not because he think it's disgusting or something, but he can't stand the humiliation she got from the people around her.

"Erza.." he murmured her name. He liked her name the most. It sounds warm yet cheerful, and there's a hidden strength inside it. He believed that someday she'll be a strong woman.

"Jellal.." that name.. the name she first acknowledged as 'friend'. There's a feeling she can't express in words whenever she said that name. It's the name of the person she likes the most.

They're face got nearer and nearer. They could even feel their own breathes because of their really small distance. They began to close their eyes and closed the gap between them. It was a short moment, yet the most beautiful and treasured memory stored inside their brains. That's when Jellal finally realized..

_I love Erza.._

* * *

><p><strong>~Present~<strong>

Jellal opened his eyes just to meet her brown orbs.

"What are you doing? Sleeping in an unsuitable place like this. Go to your room.." she said, putting one of her hands on her hip.

"Erza.." he murmured.

"Huh?" she raised an eyebrow. "How many times do I have to tell you not-"

"I love you.." he ignored her words.

Her face turned as red as tomato. "Wh-what! What are you saying so suddenly?" she gaped. She hated the fact that she became this nervous just because of him.

He stood from his sitting spot and walked closer to her. He turned her face away, not wanting to let their gazes met or she bet she'll die because of embarrassment! No, no! She's Erza Knightwalker! The Edolas' Champion! Why would she tremble just because of this weak bastard?

"Erza.." he murmured again.

She kept quiet, refused to answer him anymore or she's sure he'll say something that'll shock her even more. She doesn't deserve to die yet. She's still so young. And especially she doesn't want to die because of 'heart attack'!

"..No matter how fast you ran away from me.." he wrapped his arms around her thin waist and whispered in her ear. "…I'll always.." he brushed his lips on her surprisingly soft ones and she unexpectedly replied his kiss. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer. He also pulled her waist to bring her closer. The kiss became more and more passionate each second. But they immediately broke the kiss by lack of oxygen.

They panted lightly and Knightwalker looked annoyed. He knew she hates losing. But he also wanted to win. Just for once, or twice, he'll be selfish.

He leaned closer to her and whispered in her ear, the continuous of his sentence. "..catch you.."

Knightwalker couldn't hold it anymore. She let the tears flow from her right eye and then she buried her face on his shirt. She gripped and squeezed his shirt and sobbed silently.

"You.. you left me.. without saying anything.." she said between her sobs.

Jellal used one of his hands to stroke her hair and the other one to stroke her back, trying his best to comfort her. Yes, it was his fault for leaving him without saying anything, not even a goodbye, but.. it was all for her sake. Just for her. His most precious treasure, and the source of his happiness,

Erza Knightwalker..

"Why..?" she asked silently while still burying her face. She absolutely didn't want him to see her in such state.

Jellal looked up to the sky. "It was because.."

**~To be continued~**

* * *

><p><strong>Hehe.. I think this chap is quite well done, what do you guys think?<strong>

**Any opinion and comments can be written inside your REVIEW~! XD**

**And I'll tell you guys that I'll make about 4 or 5 chapters for 'Scarlet Knight'.. So it'll be a rather long MystoganxKnightwalker! I hope you don't mind! I mean, seriously.. I need many chapters to explain the past!**

**Next: ~Chap 11. Scarlet Knight, Part III~**


	11. Scarlet Knight, Part III

**Hi, minna~! XD**

**I'm terribly sorry for the very late update! I was just finished getting through my monthly exam and I couldn't update because I have an internet problem.. X( But here I am! With the next chapter of Cry On Me~! I hope you guys will enjoy this chap too..**

**Anyway, thank you very much for these guys, you're ROCK! XD  
>-inoyamakiori: Thanks.. ^^<br>-Shynichi13: Thank you, and sorry for the late update.. Hope you'll enjoy this chap.. xD  
>-Beta5200: Hehe, he sure is funny. But I think I made him a little OOC, don't you think? ^^a<br>-Yuki Kusanagi: Yeah! Cause your idea rocks! It freed me from several author blocks!  
>-NxE-Forever: Yeah, they're cute! X3<br>-BlcK n0w: Of course they're lovely~! Hehe, sorry for the late update. Enjoy this chap too, ne~  
>-Nnc: Yeah, but especially for Erza, they're both nearly the same~<strong>

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chap 11. Scarlet Knight, Part III<strong>

**Edolas, 9 years ago  
><strong>"Jellal, Jellal!" Erza called excitedly as she motioned him to come near.

Jellal, who was a few meters away from her, quickly ran towards the girl, curious about what she wanted to tell him. He soon approached her and asked, "What's wrong, Erza?"

"See this? This is a spider lily.." Erza pointed at the red flower cheerfully, as if she's really enjoying the plant.

"What's with it?" Jellal asked densely.

"I read about the flower language in the library. Spider lily means death. Isn't it beautiful?" she said while smiling at the red flower.

"What's so beautiful with that?" Jellal asked confusedly while sweatdropping.

"Eh? Jellal, you don't think death is beautiful?" Erza asked innocently as if what he just said is the most awkward thing she ever heard.

"What? No way! We won't get to see the people we loved, and we can't even see the world anymore. Don't you think it's sad?" Jellal said dramatically.

There was an awkward silence between the two of them before Erza suddenly spoke. "I don't see what's so bad with that.." she muttered innocently.

"God, Erza. Did you ever even learn the meaning of life somewhere in the library?" Jellal facepalmed.

"Um, yes. I've read about it. It says that we have to live our lives to the fullest. But I don't see anything bad about death. Leaving the world quickly.. it's something happy. That's what 'he' said to me.." Erza said.

"_He_? Who's _he_?" Jellal asked.

"My father. He said that humans live to die. Isn't that right, Jellal?" she asked with her pure and innocent eyes again, Jellal can't even deny what she said. Her words aren't wrong either. But little did he know, this small conversation could someday lead him into an unbelievable fact.

* * *

><p>The fog is everywhere inside the bathroom and the heat is perfect in this weather. Jellal can't take the smile off his face as his beloved girl is scrubbing his back. She's humming a song, the song she always hummed whenever she's bathing with him, before they sleep, and every time they're alone.<p>

"Hey.. What is the title of that song?" Jellal asked without facing her.

"Eh? I don't know.. it just randomly popped out in my mind.." she said while smiling nervously.

"Then, why don't we name it?" he suggested as he turned around to face her.

"Eh? What for?" she asked.

He laughed lightly. "It's because you're always humming it with your sweet voice. I would like to call that song with a name. A really beautiful and matching one.." he said cheerily.

"D-do we really have to?" she asked while balling her fists and put them in front of her chest.

"Of course. Though I haven't think of any suitable name.." he said while tapping his fingers under his chin.

"We can care less about that. Why don't we enter the _ofuro_?" she suggested. Jellal nodded and the both of them entered the bathtub, relaxing themselves inside the comfortable hot spring. The tense muscles slowly became more relaxed and they could feel their cheeks flushed because of the heat. Yeah, this moment worth all the activities they did in a day.

* * *

><p>After Erza wore her pajamas, she helped Jellal wore his, because well, she's still his personal maid after all. She helped him do his buttons and smiled when she's done.<p>

He cupped her cheeks and smiled at her, then he kissed her forehead. It's a goodnight kiss that he would give her every night when they're going to sleep. It's been three years since they've known each other. Every night they would sleep together. At first, all he could feel is happiness because he can sleep with someone after seven years of his life he spent alone. But lately, he's been having an urge to touch her more than usual. He asked Lilac about this, and she said that it's called 'lust'. It's not that he's forbidden to touch her, they're going to be married once they became adult. But Lily warned him once that they're still too young to do anything, so he held his urge for almost a week now. Though he's not sure if he can endure the lust any longer if they keep bathing and sleeping together.

Erza lied herself on the bed and covered herself with the blanket, so is Jellal. Then, he would always pull her closer and kiss her forehead. Lily said that all he can do is just kissing on forehead and never more until they've reached a certain age.

"Hey, Jellal.." Erza murmured under her breath.

"Hmm..?" Jellal responded.

Erza touched her forehead, exactly where he just kissed her. "You've been doing this a lot more often lately. Is something wrong..?" she asked him concernedly.

He snapped. What? She thought he's having a problem just because he kissed her forehead a little more often than usual? Well, but that's the reason she's so sweet. His heart would thump harder and harder whenever she's near and that feeling never changed in three years. He liked being with her.

While Jellal is still drifting in his thought, Erza leaned closer to him and kissed his cheek. He unconsciously moved backwards and cupped his cheek in embarrassment. "Wh-wh-what are you-" Jellal has been kissing her pretty often, but she never actually _kissed _him before, so this surprised him a lot.

She smiled and giggled lightly. "Feeling better..?" she asked. He nodded nervously while still blushing and cupping his cheek.

"Hehe.. Jellal was always so nice to me. Always.. So I want to repay you just this once.." she said while smiling adorably and Jellal blushed even more.

Jellal regained his composure and calmed himself down. "Cough! Um.. Erza, can I ask you to do one thing for me?" he asked nervously while looking at the other way.

"Sure. Anything.." she said happily.

"Can you kiss me here?" he asked while pointing at his lips.

"Hah?" Erza's shocked, confused, and nervous all at once, she can't even show the right expression to respond what he just said. "Excuse me? Can you repeat it?" she asked while blushing lightly.

"Can you.. kiss me on the lips?" he asked again, a little embarrassed.

Erza's trying to process every words Jellal had just said. Her body stiffened and she couldn't even think of any word to reply him except for, "No. We're still underage.." she said with serious eyes.

"I know.." he lowered his head.

She smiled and cupped his cheek. "Hey, don't be so disappointed. I promise I'll accept everything you wanted to do when we pass our 17th birthday. I'll be ready whenever you're ready.. okay?" she suggested kindly.

"Okay.." he smiled.

* * *

><p>"What? The King's planning on doing something like that?" Lily gasped.<p>

"Yes. I'm afraid he's planning on using Prince and Erza-chan as the key to succeed his plan. He's too cruel!" Lilac scoffed while tightening her fists.

"What? He's planning on using the Prince too? Even his own child is going to be sacrificed to succeed this 'anima' project?" Lily growled furiously.

"Well.. I haven't told you about this but, Prince Jellal is _not _His Majesty's son. He's adopted when he was just a baby.." Lilac explained.

"What? Why would he adopt someone to be the next ruler?" Lily asked.

"That's what I've been thinking for a while too, but after overhearing his plan, I think I know the reason he adopted the Prince. He's planning to use him as a living sacrifice to activate this 'anima'.." Lilac hissed.

"He's getting insane. We have to stop him no matter what. I vow to protect the Prince even in cost of life.." Lily said.

"Yes. And I'll protect Erza-chan in case she's being targeted. We don't know when exactly the King will run his plan.." Lilac said determinedly.

"Right. We have to protect them no matter what.."

* * *

><p><strong>Edolas, Present<br>**Jellal, is walking on the castle's courtyard. Enjoying the pure white sight in front of him. The whole place is covered with snow. He smiled as he knelt down and touched a small pink flower slightly covered by the white snow. He picked it up and inhaled its scent. His smile grew wider. It's just like _her _smell.

He continued his walk as he looked at his surroundings. This place hasn't changed much. Well, no one here changed much except for their age of course. But _she _changed the most. He wondered if it's his fault that she became like that. Back then, he can't even express how sweet and kind she was. But now she's like.. the most feared woman in the whole kingdom of Edolas.

He stopped. Suddenly, he thought about it again. Before he left, she has changed a little too. She became tougher and rougher than she used to be. But he never expected her to be like who she is now.

'_What was it that motivated her to be a knight again..?_' Jellal frowned as he put his fingers under his chin.

He tried and tried to think about the reason she wanted to become a knight. But before he can think about it further, someone patted him on his shoulder. He turned around just to be surprised to see _her. _Yes, she's Erza Knightwalker, the Second Divison Captain. Wait, Second Division Captain? Well, that sure reminds him about something. Yeah, the reason Knightwalker wanted to be a knight was because of that person! The late Second Division Captain!

"Hey.." she uttered, noticed that he's been daydreaming.

He snapped out of his mind and flinched. "Wh-what?" he asked.

"What are you thinking about so seriously? Is it more important than your once-life-saver?" she asked sarcastically, which surprised him. She's joking with him! How rare! What's with her today? She looks more.. cheerful? But wait, something definitely is wrong with her.

Jellal leaned closer to her to look for something strange on her. Her cheeks burned red when he got closer, but her eyes are half-opened and her breaths are a little bit heavier than usual. He let their forehead touched and he widened his eyes out of surprise. FOR GOD'S SAKE! SHE'S BURNING LIKE HELL!

"O-oi, Captain Knightwalker, what happened?" he asked as he squeezed both her arms to help her stand steadily.

She shrugged and let out her hot breath. "Nothing in particular.." she murmured. She raised her head up a little and her eyes are locked at the sight quite far away in front of her. "I have to visit that person's grave today. I did it every year. There's no rational reason for me to cancel it.." she said between her heavy breath.

"Face the reality, Captain Knightwalker. You're sick. You have to rest. Don't be so stubborn at a time like this.." he said while frowning and he used all his strength to pick her up to his back and his waist between her thighs. Her cheek rested on his hair as she tried to stand the pain of burning heat inside her body.

"Don't carry me like this. Your destroying my pride as the Second Division Captain.." she murmured between her breaths.

"Do you have to always be this stubborn? I'm not listening, I'll carry you to my room.." he said as he began to walk.

"Why… your room..?" she asked weakly.

"Because I feel like it.." Jellal said cheekily. "..Do you have a problem?" he pouted.

Even between the pains she's receiving, she chuckled and tightened her grip on his neck. "_Thank you.._" she whispered so silently, though he could still heard her faint voice. He smiled lightly and his cheeks turned light pink.

'_Erza.. Will you forgive me soon? We'll be just like when we were young, won't we? I hope we will. Because it hurts me so much just to be able to see you from this side. I want to see you from my old place. Beside you..' _his eyes saddened. "Because I love you so much, Erza.." he whispered to himself. He's sure she can't hear him because she's already half-asleep now.

* * *

><p>He lied her down on his bed and he quickly grabbed a piece of cloth then he went to his bathroom to wet the cloth with warm water. He walked towards her again and put the cloth on her forehead. Hoping her temperature will go down. Even though he's a Prince, he's quite experienced in doing something like this. Well, Knighwalker was a weak child and she often got sick. When she's sick, he's always the one who took care of her. He remembered how he forbidden anyone other than him to went near her when she's sick. He chuckled at how overprotective he was.<p>

He looked at her. Her breaths slowly became steadier than earlier. He smiled and rubbed her cheek with his fingers. "Who'd taken care of you while I was gone..?" he asked her, even though he knew she won't answer him. "Was it Lily..? Did the two of you get along? Did you ever miss me?" he continue giving her many questions that he himself doesn't even know whether he wanted to hear the answers or not.

He felt something warm in his eyes, falling on the bed sheet. He then realized he was crying. What an inappropriate sight as a man. He quickly wiped the tears away. He then buried his face on the bed, gripping the bed sheet and squeezed it. "I missed you so much.. Erza.." his voice muffled inside the soft bed.

_I've always, always thinking about you. These seven years I spent in Earthland was so painful that I can barely endure it when I was alone. The only thing keep appearing in my mind was you and all the time we spent together. I tried my best to forget about it and focused on doing my task regarding the Anima, but I can't help but to always think about when I can go home. Hoping to see you again. Hoping that we'll be just like we used to be again. But I guess it's not as easy as I thought.._

"Erza.." he squeezed her hand and planted a light kiss on it. "..my sweet little Erza.."

Erza groaned and slowly opened her eyes. Jellal noticed this and leaned closer to her, checking on her condition.

"Feeling better..?" he asked concernedly.

Her eyes are still half-opened. She rubbed her eyes. "Jellal..?" she murmured.

"Yeah, it's me. You need something?" he asked while tightening the grip on her hand.

She leaned closer to him and she raised herself up slowly. He's quite surprised but quickly regained his posture. But she suddenly closed the gap between them, much to his surprise.

'_E-Erza?_' he yelled in his mind.

But her warm lips on his rough ones, sure it makes him feel a little more relaxed. He wrapped his hands around her waist and pulled her as close as he can manage. She didn't do anything except for kissing him, maybe she's still dizzy because of her fever. He knew he'll probably get a fever too after this, but he could care less 'bout that at this very moment.

He slid his tongue inside her wet mouth and she moaned lightly. She didn't fight back, just letting him savored her mouth. She felt dizzy and all she could do now is enjoying everything he gave her. She squeezed his upper arms as his tongue entered deeper and deeper inside her mouth. She moaned his name quietly again and again between kisses. Every sound she made drove him crazy as he can no longer control himself anymore.

He pinned her on the bed with him on top of her, he broke the kiss and stared at her deeply in her eyes. Both of them panted heavily. Knightwalker was already half-asleep and now she became more exhausted than she already is.

"Jellal.. it's already enough. We should stop right he-"

He silenced her with a light kiss. "I never said it's enough.." he said when he finally broke apart.

Her eyes glittered. "But I'm s-s-sick, you stupid Prince.." she said the word 'sick' half-heartedly and with a disgusted tone because she hates it when she's sick. Especially she doesn't want anyone aware about this.

Ignoring her comment, he began stroking her inner thigh, which made her gasp. "H-hey! What do you think you're doing?" she asked, panicked. Despite all the super-revealing clothes she used everyday, Erza Knightwalker is still a virgin, in case you don't know.

He leaned his face closer to her and whispered in her ear while smirking. "Are you scared?" he asked, and surprisingly, it sends shiver down her spine.

"I'm not scared!" she immediately stated. But then she lowered her head. "I'm just not ready yet.." she said while playing with her fingers. Jellal looked down at her and blushed when he saw her playing with her fingers, she looks 200% more cuter than usual, not to mention she looks like when she was young. But any of her cute attack won't affect him now! Definitely not!

"Unfortunately, you've said something to me once. When we were little, you said you're going to be ready whenever I'm ready, am I wrong? Now I'm 20 and I'm ready.." he asked while smirking.

"I-it was a story from like forever ago!" Knightwalker denied immediately, looking absolutely pissed.

"I don't care how long that story have been. It's a _promise.._" he said demandingly.

Knightwalker gritted her teeth. Seems like she's gained consciousness completely right now, she's not sleepy anymore, and the only thing she wanted to do now is to punch the guy in front of her right here and right now, but she held her urge. Her clenched fists shaking as she tried not to land it on his handsome face.

"This conversation is getting more annoying.." she said while gritting her teeth.

"Oh? I think it's getting more interesting.." he smirked.

That's it! Now she really feels like punching him and beating him into a pulp! Die, Jellal! You preposterous Prince!

KNOCK KNOCK! Someone knocked on Jellal's wooden door. He turned around and tsk-ed while Knightwalker let out a long sigh of relieve. Jellal walked towards the door and opened it, revealing Coco behind the door.

"Oh, Coco. What are you doing here..?" Jellal asked.

"Coco is here to report!"

"Report what?"

"Today is the day to visit Captain Florentine's grave! I'm here to remind you, Your Highness. And.." she looked around, making sure _someone _is not here. Jellal tilted his head in confuse. Coco leaned forward and whispered in his ear, "Captain Knightwalker had made her decision regarding your wedding.." she said in amusement.

"Eh? Then? What is her answer?" he asked excitedly.

"She declined it.." Coco said. Jellal felt his whole body become pale and his life force was taken out of him. He felt like dying right here and right now. Her answer was incredibly disappointing.

"I mean, she postponed it.." Coco fixed her words.

REVIVE! Jellal felt like coming back to life. "Really? Really? Are you sure you heard it right?" he asked excitedly like a little kid.

"Hehehe.. Captain Knightwalker was so excited when she told me to play some words with you.." Coco said happily and her cheeks were red in excitement.

"Eh? She's the one who planned it?" Jellal asked in disbelieve while covering his mouth dramatically, there's a thunder in the background.

Coco nodded. "Captain Knightwalker has been sooo much happier these days. When Coco first entered the castle, she was such a gloomy one.." she explained.

"Eh? Is that so?" Jellal frowned. "Hey, Coco.."

"Yes, Your Highness?"

"When did you first entered the castle?"

"Umm.. Around four years ago.."

"Do you think you can.. you see, tell me how Captain Knightwalker was when you first entered the castle? Anytime soon?" he asked.

"But of course! Coco is here to serve whatever the Prince need!" Coco said dutifully.

"Good.." Jellal smiled and patted her head.

Suddenly, someone walked pass the two of them. She's Knightwalker, walking proudly as always, leaving his room. Jellal intended to stop her, but he let her go. Well, he's been teasing her too much just a moment ago. Maybe he'll continue his business with her when he has free time, he smirked.

**~To be continued~**

* * *

><p><strong>Umm.. I guess I only wanted to say: "Please leave me a review! You guys rock! XD"<strong>

**Next: ~Scarlet Knight, Part IV~**


	12. Scarlet Knight, Part IV

**We meet again, minna~! XD**

**I know, I know.. I updated too fast. But I'm in the middle of a school break and somehow I really wanted to update now~! XD**

**And as always, I want to thank these cool guys:  
>-fairytail101: I'm glad you understand my situation.. TT^TT But I update faster today~ I hope you'll like it~! XD<br>-Yuki Kusanagi: I'm really happy that you love it! / Your really like your review! Thank you for reviewing~!  
>-Beta5200: Hehe, I can't believe someone actually like that part! ^^<br>-Nancy Haibara: Hahaha, I know, I know! But since this story is rated T, I can't write 'that' part yet~! XD  
>-BlcK n0w: Yeah! They're just so perfect for each other~! XD<br>-NxE-Forever: Hehe, you got that right.. ;)  
>-wendyvel: Hehehe.. Sorry for the late update ne~<strong>

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chap 12. Scarlet Knight, Part IV<strong>

Knightwalker walked towards the tombstone. Her eyes softened and saddened. She knelt down and touched the name written on the stone gently. She's still feverish but she mustered all her strength just to walk here. Her breaths formed a fog whenever she let it out.

"Captain Florentine.." she muttered under her breathes. She's using a coat to cover her body since it started snowing outside, and she, aware of her condition, considered on wearing something to cover her revealing body.

Someone patted her shoulder and she quickly turned around warily, glaring at the figure, whoever it is.

"Yo!" Hughes greeted with a grin. Sugarboy stood right beside him.

"Ah.. Hughes, Sugarboy. You're here to visit her grave too?" she asked as she used on of her hands to help her got up. She felt dizzy for a moment but quickly regained her balance.

"Well, we don't even know her, so we're not here to visit her. But we knew you're here.." Hughes grinned.

"Oh, I see.." she said while trying to remain cool as always.

"Hm~? You're unusually covering your body I see.." Sugarboy raised an eyebrow.

Knightwalker flinched. "Well, I'm not feeling quite well, so.." she looked down in embarrassment.

"A-ha! You're sick, right? Come on, admit it, you're sick!" Hughes cheered excitedly.

"SHUT UP!" Knightwalker gave him her powerful kick right on his butt and he successfully landed on the floor, about several meters from where he stood before. Sugarboy looked at him pitifully and sweatdropped.

"Hmph!" Knightwalker scowled and brushed her leg with her palm slowly.

"Owh.. my butt stings.." Hughes murmured while rubbing his butt. His face is right on the pile of snow and he lied there, trying to lessen the pain on his side.

Knightwalker decided to leave the two but suddenly, her vision blurred and her head became too dizzy for her to gain any balance. She landed on her knee and she gripped her head, trying to endure the pain in her head.

"_They're perfect! These are going to be my most intelligent creations!"_

Her head are aching so bad that she felt like it's going to explode. She can't stand the pain anymore and she let herself fell completely on the white snow below her, panting heavily while trying to get her eyes stayed opened Sugarboy and Hughes noticed this and quickly ran towards her to help her.

"_Open your eyes, my creation! My Homunculus!"_

Knightwalker let herself sink into the sea of her own consciousness. She ignored Hughes and Sugarboy's yells and she closed her eyes completely.

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>Open your eyes.."<strong>_

"_Huh..? Someone is calling me..?"_

"_**Open your eyes, my best work.. Erza.."**_

"_He's calling for me. Yes, I have to open my eyes.."_

_She opened her eyes slowly. She felt her whole body numb. Her eyes are still only opened a half, but she tried her best to look for her surroundings by rolling her eyes to reach all the sight she can see. She can see someone staring at her, with those incredibly hungry eyes. With that incredibly hoping mind._

_She realized that she's inside a water tube. Yes, a water tube where a scientist usually put his project and test subject inside. That person.. she can tell that he's really hoping for her to open her eyes._

_She eyed something on her right. It's the same tube as her. She can barely see what's inside it. She's so tired despite being awake just now, so she decided to close her eyes again. Sinking herself into a short slumber before she has to open her eyes again._

* * *

><p>"Erza! Erza!" Jellal shouted concernedly while shaking her body quite violently.<p>

"Hey, hey, Prince! Calm down.." Hughes said while sweating.

"B-but Erza is.." Jellal whispered, his body trembled slightly at the sight of Erza Knightwalker lying unconscious right before his eyes. He can't believe she became just like this when he just took his eyes off her for less than an hour. "What exactly happened to her?" he encouraged himself to ask.

"We don't know either. She just fainted right after she kicked my butt!" Hughes explained, though his way of explaining is incredibly humorous. Haha.

"That doesn't explain anything.." Jellal deadpanned.

"The point is, we don't know anything. She just fainted so suddenly.." Sugarboy explained in Hughes' place.

Jellal frowned and then he looked at Erza. Her face is pale despite for her red cheeks. She's panting so heavily and there are many beads of sweat rolling on her face. She's scowling and he knew that she's enduring the pain inside her body. He really wanted to snatch the pain from her, but all he can do is watching her suffer. He hates himself for that. "Erza.."

"_The King gave this eye for me! Why can't I accept it?"_

"_I told you not to receive anything from him!"_

"_I want to see with my both eyes, Jellal! Why can't you understand me?"_

"_Fine! Do whatever you want!"_

"..Why do you always have to carry all the burdens yourself..?"

* * *

><p><strong>~7 years ago, Edolas~<strong>

"HAAA!" Jellal and Erza let out a cry as they ran towards each other, pointing their swords.

"Stop right there!" Lily and Lilac exclaimed.

The two 12 year olds stopped and turned their direction to the two adults, glaring at them as if they killed their parents. "WHAT?" they shouted in unison.

"How long are you two going to continue this pointless fight?" Lily sighed.

"Leave us alone!" they shouted in unison again.

"They're getting along just alright when they're younger.." Lilac sighed while facepalming.

"I doubt they'll be married once they turned adult.." Lily deadpanned.

"Me too.."

* * *

><p>Jellal and Erza are studying in the study room. Unlike when she's younger, now Erza's hair is much more longer and it almost reached her knee. It's wavy and flowing, the scarlet color of her hair made all the boys her age and several lolicons fell for her at first sight. Her front hair covered her right eye. Someone donated an eye for her a year ago and now she has both eyes.<p>

And Jellal, still looked like when he's younger. Just that now he's a little more mature.

"I hate you!"

"I hate you even more!"

"I hate you more than you hate me!"

"Huh! I can't even compare my hatred to you to anyone else!"

"STOP THIS WOTHLESS ARGUMENT THIS INSTANT!" Lilac shouted furiously at the two kids' argue.

"He/she started it!" they pointed at each other.

Lilac let out a long and heavy sigh. "Behave, won't you? Why can't you stop blaming each other?" she slapped her forehead.

* * *

><p>Jellal walked through the hall and everyone greeted him. He's holding some books he just studied and he decided to read it in his room since it's more private. And to remind you all, even though he's not in good term with Erza, they still sleep together.<p>

When Jellal walked in front of the music room, he heard someone playing the piano. The melody. It's a melody he recognized well. That melody.. he hasn't heard it for almost a year now. Yes, right after his relationship with Erza turned bad. That melody is.. the song she always hummed.

He licked his lips and gulped but then he decided to take a peek on the person who played the piano. As he thought, it's her. She's playing with that sad expression on her face.

The melody is sad, but also warm and cheerful yet kind. He closed his eyes to let the music entered him. All he can think about is the time when they're together. She would always hum that song whenever they're together, but back then, she would hum it with a big smile across her face. Now.. she's playing it with that sad expression. It unconsciously pierced his heart.

What was the reason for their relationship to turn this way again? Oh yes, it's just because of that _eye, _her donated left eye. He told her not to receive that eye because it's too suspicious, but she just won't listen to him. He knew it's his ego back then that makes him this way right now. Maybe he could just let her have her happiness her way. Even though that donated eye is from his Father. But seriously, he just can't believe someone actually gave an eye to her for free. And he's suspecting his Father for planning something unpleasant in the first place.

The music was finished and Jellal suddenly got an urge to hear it more. He wanted to hear it more. That memory about her which he almost forgot about is flowing back inside him. He didn't want it to end yet.

All he could see is Erza sitting there, unmoved. He could see a tear fell out of her eye and it surprised him. She's been so much stronger and scarier lately, it's rare to see her weak side like this. So she also missed him. Well, what's to be expected? She's still Erza after all.

"You didn't tell him the truth, Erza-chan. I can tolerate that, but.. what's the point in making him loathe you?" Lilac, who was there this entire time, said.

"..I didn't mean to disobey him back then. But.." she lowered her head. "..I don't want him to be ashamed because his future wife doesn't even have her left eye. It'll be embarrassing for him.." she said, her voice trembling. He could see her lowering her head so that her eyes are covered by her hair. Her tears are flowing slowly.

"Erza dear.. I know he wasn't embarrassed by you. He loved you very much.." Lilac said gently. But Erza shrugged.

"I wanted to tell him. I know he'll understand if I tell him. But I think it's better for him to hate me instead. If he find someone else as his future wife, I think he wouldn't have to receive so much humiliation anymore.." she said silently.

'_What? What is she talking about? All the thing she did to anger me this entire time is just to make me loathe her so that we don't have to be together?_' Jellal thought as he began to feel stupid for not being able to see her purpose on doing that, instead, he almost really hated her.

"Oh, my.. You don't have to do that, dear.." Lilac said sadly as she walked towards Erza and embraced her gently. She sobbed while still trembling.

"I-I know that he's been going through a lot, Lilac-san. Having me as his future wife must be troubling him for all these years. I can't stand it. He would always smile at me and tell me it's alright whenever he's humiliated. It hurts me so much just to see him endure that shame. I.. I just wanted to end his suffer. But, but why do my chest hurts every time he said he hated me? This is the result of my own doing, yet I regretted it so much. I hate myself, Lilac-san! I'm not a fine knight.." she cried and cried while gripping Lilac's clothes.

"Ssh.. I know, I understand, my dear. You've been doing well. But.. don't you think he's also hurt to see you change? He told me once that he's really sad when you changed.." Lilac whispered gently to her while stroking her hair.

"I did it for his sake.. It's better for him to suffer now than forever.." she said between her sobs.

"If you did this to me, I'm sure I'll suffer forever, Erza.." Jellal finally showed himself from behind the door. Lilac widened her eyes when she saw him and Erza quickly wiped her tears.

"What are you doing here? Go away? Whatever you heard from behind that door, you misheard everything.." Erza said, as cool as ever.

"I think I should leave the two of you here.." Lilac excused herself. Erza seems to be a little uneasy when she left, but she quickly regained her cool.

"Say, Erza.. Do you think you can continue living your life carrying those lies within you for the rest of your life?" Jellal said while narrowing his eyes.

"What if I do?" she asked cockily.

"Then, you're stupid.."

"What did you say, you bastard!" Erza growled.

"Do you think I'll let you carry those burdens for you entire life? Do you expect me to never realize your lie? I don't recall you to be that stupid, Erza.." Jellal said as his eyes saddened.

Erza clenched her fists and glared at him furiously. She tried to hold her tears from flowing. She didn't want him to see her crying in time like this. But suddenly, he embraced her gently, much to her surprise. She struggled as hard as she can but he never let go. Instead, his grip tightened. In the end, all she can do is being there, in his warm embrace.

"D-don't do this, Jellal. Y-you're wasting my effort to make you hate me. I spent one year for that.." he voice lowered as she buried her face on his chest, her body slightly trembled.

"I don't care.." Jellal whispered.

"You're being stubborn, Jellal. If you do this, the humiliation-"

Jellal put his finger on her lips and hushed her. "The humiliation is nothing compared to the happiness we had together. I'll gladly give up everything just to take it back. Understand?" he smiled.

She bit her bottom lip and the tears started to flow. "J-Jellal.." she sobbed and she covered her eyes with her hands.

"Why are you always crying on me?" Jellal asked as he pulled her closer again and stoke her hair to calm her down. She shook her head. "I don't know.."

After trying to calm her down for a while by stroking her hair and her back, Jellal whispered softly to her. "Hey.. The song you played just now.. Did you finally name it?" he asked. He could feel her small nod in his chest.

"What is it..?" he asked her carefully.

"..Scarlet Knight.."

* * *

><p>Lilac walked through the hall and entered her room. She smiled when she thought about Jellal and Erza. She knew they'll settle things back at this very moment. Then she undressed and walked towards her closet, searching for a more suitable uniform. She found a white blouse and a black scarf, then she used a red skirt that reached her thighs. She used her metal protectors around her lower arms. After she finished her uniform, she searched for her brown cloak and used it to cover her body.<p>

She looked at the mirror. "Wow, how nostalgic.." she smiled.

Then she walked out of her room and every people who saw her, bowed. She smiled at them and then she entered a room, the meeting room.

"Good day, everyone.." she greeted.

"You're late.." Lily said. It's the meeting for the Four Divisions of the Battle Force.

"Sorry. It's been a while since the last time I joined this meeting.." she excused as she took a seat beside Lily.

"Welcome back, Captain of the Second Division, Miss Lilac Florentine.." the King declared.

"Good to be back.." she smiled.

**~To be continued~**

* * *

><p><strong>Please leave a REVIEW~! XD It'll make me really happy~!<strong>

**Next: ~Chap 13. Scarlet Knight, Part V~**


	13. Scarlet Knight, Part V

**Whoa.. This update is kinda late.. But this is the longest chaper I've written so far! It's 5,849 word count outside of my Author Note! XD**

**Anyway, I wanted to thank these cool and awesome people so badly for reviewing my previous chapter:  
>-wendyvel: I hope you didn't wait long for this update! XD<br>-inoyamakiori: You read it so many times? Wow, I'm touched.. TT^TT  
>-Beta5200: I hope this chapter will explain some things for you.. ^^ And thanks for complementing the plot twists. I was so unsure about it earlier.. ^^a<br>-BlcK n0w: Yeah, but they fight just for a short period of time.. -_-  
>-NxE-Forever: Thanks! XD<br>-fairytail101: Homunculus is like a human created by a human using technology or something like that.. ^^  
>-Yuki Kusanagi: Yeah, Lilac retired from being a Captain but soon join again.. ^^<br>-Kirihara-sama: Oh, I understand your problem. Don't worry, at least now I know that you're still reading this story. Thanks! And yes, this chapter happened after the Edolas Arc.**

**Enjoy~! XD**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chap 13. Scarlet Knight, Part V<strong>

**Edolas, Present  
><strong>Erza Knightwalker walked through the hall inside the castle. She was thinking about thanking the Prince because he was taking care of her yesterday after she fainted. But she stopped in middle way.

'_Do I really have to do this?_' he thought to herself. A part of herself said that something as small as that didn't need to be thanked. '_And if I went to his room, he might continue what he stopped yesterday.._' she thought again while showing disgusted face.

"What should I do..?" she mumbled under her breaths as she lowered her head.

Someone patted her shoulder from behind and she quickly turned around. She relaxed when she saw the person behind her. "Ah.. Simon. When did you come back?" she asked calmly.

"Erza. You've grown taller. I haven't seen you in two years.." the tall guy patted her head. It's an unsightly scene for an Erza Knightwalker, but somehow she let him.

"I don't think I've grown that much..", she smiled faintly. "What makes you come back, Simon?" she asked.

"I heard the Prince was back, so I come to check.." Simon informed her as he smiled at her.

"Oh? You're curious about the Prince?" Knightwalker smirked as she raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah.. I was curious about how your first love looks like.." he grinned at her and he could see a faint blush across her cheeks.

"That's not even funny.." she hissed.

"Yeah, right. It's not.." he walked away after he ruffled her hair. Then he waved his goodbye as he walked through the hall.

* * *

><p>"Eh? So when you first entered the castle, Captain Knightwalker was gloomy?" Jellal asked. He's inside his office, chatting with Coco about the scarlet-haired knight, Erza Knightwalker.<p>

"Yes, Prince! And Coco was sure she saw her sitting alone in the courtyard pretty often!" Coco said as if she's reporting something important.

"I see, I see.." Jellal nodded.

"And a year after Coco entered the castle, Captain Knightwalker was a little more cheerful. And there was a man who was always trying to get her attention!" Coco reported again.

"A man?" Jellal's eyes widened in surprise. Who the fuck dared to get close to his Erza? Oh, wait. _His _Erza? Now that sounds funny..

"Who is that ma-"

BAM! Knightwalker slammed the door open and Jellal swore he almost fainted out of surprise. She was looking all serious and that scowl is still decorating her pretty face. Sure she looks like she wanted to kill something.

"Jellal!" she exclaimed.

Jellal jumped in surprise and responded, "W-what is it, Captain Knigthwalker?" he asked while trembling slightly.

"I have something to-"

"Stop right there!" Jellal motioned her to stop. "Can we talk about this later? I have something important to discuss with Coco.." he said.

"What?" she raise an eyebrow. "But-"

"You're dismissed!" he commanded.

'_Grr.. This Prince is getting more and more annoying recently..' _Knightwalker groaned inside her mind while raising her hand and clenching her fist, her fist slightly tremble because she held it too tightly out of anger and she gritted her teeth, wanting to bite him right now if Coco wasn't here.

She turned around with a scoff and then she slammed the door close with her foot.

Jellal let out a long sigh of relieve before he faced Coco again. "Now, where were we?" he asked.

Coco blinked a couple times before she finally continued.

* * *

><p>"That cursed Prince.." Knightwalker munched her food. "..I'm going to kill 'im!" she whined.<p>

She's having lunch with Hughes and Sugarboy. The two men could just sweatdrop at her actions. She's been cursing the Prince for almost half an hour now.

"If you hated him that bad, why would you agree to marry him in the first place?" Hughes mocked her.

"Who said I hated him?" she asked as before she gulped down her drink.

"But you just said you wanted to kill him.." Sugarboy muttered.

"Yeah, I am! Tonight, I'll make it clear for him that I'm not going to lose! **I **am the Champion of Edolas! I'll never lose to the likes of him!" Knightwalker said with a very scary tone and the two men could see the black aura surrounding her. She smirked devilishly and they didn't even want to know what she's planning on.

* * *

><p>Simon walked towards Jellal's office with Erza Knightwalker escorting him. Once they reached their destination, Erza knocked the door. It took a while before Coco finally opened the door. Knightwalker raised an eyebrow. Why was Coco here? If she recall, Coco had been here for quite a while now. What is her business with the Prince?<p>

"Captain Knightwalker!" Coco exclaimed, then she quickly slammed the door on her face.

Knightwalker let her jaw hung opened as her fingers twitched in front of the door. What's with that girl?

Knightwalker let herself drifted into thoughts until she suddenly got an idea of Jellal being in a relationship. And on top of all, with COCO! What the fuck is wrong with that guy? Is he a lolicon? What a lame impression of a handsome guy like him.

Knightwalker's expression unconsciously changed into disgust while she thought about it. Simon eyed her and a question mark appeared above his head.

Not too long after that, Jellal opened the door and Coco ran off somewhere as fast as she could. Jellal let Knightwalker and Simon entered his office politely. Simon smiled at him and Knightwalker shot him with a very deathly glare. He jerked away in surprise when he saw her face.

"Wh-what?" he asked nervously.

"Hmph! Nothing!" she threw her face away.

Many question marks appeared above Jellal's head as he showed his dumb expression. Why was she so angry?

As she glared at him and he began to sweat, suddenly Simon patted Knightwalker's head, much to her surprise. She widened her eyes and looked up to him. He grinned and ruffled her hair.

"Ah! Stop it!" she said annoyingly while trying to stop him. When she finally got rid of his hand, she pouted and looked away while blush a little. The sight was just too cute and shining for him that Jellal had to cover a little part of his eyes with his palm to avoid any damage to his beautiful eyes.

"Heya.. So this is the Prince everyone was talking about?" Simon said with a wide grin across his face.

"A-ah.." Jellal nodded nervously. "And you are?" he asked.

"Oh! My name is Simon. I was once Captain Knightwalker's vice captain.." Simon said as he put his hand around Knightwalker's shoulder.

"What?" Jellal gaped.

"He was my vice captain, you deaf.." Knigthwalker glared at him again, she crossed her arms in an irritated way.

"I never thought you're this good-looking, Prince.." Simon said, trying to change the subject since he noticed the tense between Jellal and Knightwalker.

"Th-thank you.." Jellal slightly blushed at the compliment.

"Don't praise him, Simon. He'll brag about it.." Knightwalker deadpanned.

"Really?" Simon asked innocently. "..But if he's this good-looking, I think there's no doubt he's your first lo-HMPH!" Knightwalker quickly covered his mouth with all her might. Jellal tilted his head.

"_Don't. Say. That. In. Front. Of. __**Him**__.." _she whispered to him while gritting her teeth. He forcefully nodded. Then she released her hands.

'_Wait! Simon? I think it's the name Coco told me about. Yes! He was the one who tried to get close to my Erza!_' Jellal said in his thought. Before he realized, he's already glaring at the former Vice Captain. He and Knightwalker were going to be married for sure, but he couldn't help himself from the jealousy.

* * *

><p>In the evening, the castle threw a small party to welcome Simon back. They held the party in one of the famous restaurants in the town. All the Captains and most soldiers went to the party. Jellal, knowing how dangerous it is to let Knightwalker, as the only woman, to attend that party, decided to go there with her too. He's just overthinking it, though.<p>

Jellal could see Knightwalker and Simon chatting while drinking some alcohol. Knightwalker was brighter than before and she looked a little happier than usual. Is it because that Simon guy? Every time he thought about it, he became more and more jealous. Damn human's heart system!

Someone patted his shoulder and she turned around. He saw the huge grin of Hughes and Sugarboy beside him. "Yo!" he greeted. Then he took a seat beside him, along with Sugarboy.

"Why are you here, prince? This is not the place a Prince supposed to be.." Hughes said playfully.

"I don't want to talk about it.." he said, though his eyes were still locked at a certain redhead. He took a sip of his juice.

"Come on, Hughes. It's not like you don't know. Our Prince is here to watch over his beloved fiancée.." Sugarboy said mockingly and Jellal squirted out his drink.

"Wh-what are you guys talking about?" he said nervously while blushing madly.

"Oh my, oh my, our Prince is so cute and innocent. I can tell that he's definitely still a virgin. He acted so innocent.." Hughes smirked.

Jellal balled his fingers into a fist and he felt like punching Hughes right now. But ironically, what Hughes just said was 100% true, so he didn't have any right to punch him. He held his urge and took a sip of his drink once more to calm himself down.

"Oh my. So our Prince also can't drink alcohol?" Sugarboy teased. And again, Jellal squirted his drink. Poor juice..

"Wh-who said I can't drink it?" he shouted as he stood up from his seat.

"Oh? So you want to prove you can drink?" Hughes raised one of his arrow eyebrows as a smirk decorated his face.

"Sure! Bring it on!" Jellal said cheekily.

From the bar, Knightwalker was watching his ridiculous talk with Hughes and Sugarboy. She looked at him with bored eyes as she rested her cheek on her palm. She gulped down her alcohol once again and scoffed after that. "That ridiculous Prince. What's he doing here?" she mumbled.

"I think he's worried about you, Erza.." Simon said while ruffling her scarlet locks.

"Argh! Stop that! It's so embarrassing to have someone ruffling your hair in such age!" Knightwalker whined then she turned away. "..I wouldn't mind if you do that when we're younger.." she pouted.

"Bullshit.. You were mad when I did that six years ago too.." Simon grinned.

Her lips parted to say something to deny but she bit her lip and huffed. Simon covered his mouth with his fingers to hold his laugh at the sight of the sulking redhead.

* * *

><p>Knightwalker bid farewell at Simon and then she turned to face the blue-haired Prince. "Then? What are you goin to do after this, Prince? Wanna go home?" she asked him coldly.<p>

"Eh? Me?" Jellal pointed at himself. She nodded.

"Well, I feel a little sick after my drinking competition with Hughes and Sugarboy. So can I stay at your house first? The castle is quite far away from here. I don't think I can manage to walk there.." Jellal said while holding his upset stomach.

"_My _house?" she raised an eyebrow. "What kind of shit are you talking about, _Your Highness_? Didn't you learn about the proper manner between a male and female? Should I just tell you? Male and female without any proper official relationship are forbidden to be alone in a room without apparent reason. Understand?" she explained with the most polite manner she could muster.

"B-but my stomach isn't supporting me to walk any further. Anyway, we're officially engaged, right? We have a relationship.." Jellal said weakly while trying to cease the pain in his stomach. Poor him.

"What a pathetic guy, we didn't even held a party of engagement.." Knightwalker huffed while glaring at him. "..Okay, okay. Just this once, I'll let you. Since your face is innocent.. and girly.." she smirked.

"How should I take that?" Jellal smiled weakly.

"As a compliment.." she smirked.

He smiled.

* * *

><p>"This is my room. It's 150.000 Jewel a month. It's not bad, isn't it?" she crossed her arms and smiled.<p>

The room was quite spacey and filled with many weapons, armors, and even barbells. Every person would say that this is a man's room, a very macho one. Disgusts are all written on Jellal's face. He couldn't believe that she could sleep in a room filled with tense and manly aura like this. He suddenly remembered about the Earthland Elfman, he would definitely praise this room and said: "That's how a man should be!", even though Knightwalker is a woman.

Jellal ignored the uncomfortable atmosphere and then he threw himself on her huge bed. Despite the uncomfortable room, the bed is incredibly wonderful. He felt his eyes became heavier when his back touched the soft mattress.

Knightwalker faintly smiled at the sight of him. He's quite amazing for not being drunk after drinking that much alcohol. But why did his stomach hurts instead? How weird..

"I'm going to change my clothes. I'm sweaty and it's uncomfortable. Take your time and rest. I'll be back.." she said as she walked towards the closet to choose her nightgown and then she walked out of the room.

Jellal let himself threw into the dream world a while after she left.

* * *

><p><strong>~Edolas, 7 years ago~<strong>

"I give up! I give up! Please let me go!" Jellal begged while laughing.

"Don't laugh! Do you really regret what you did?" Erza yelled while blushing madly. She's been holding his arm on his back and she pinned him on the ground with herself on his back.

"It was just an accident, Erza. Don't be so mad at it.." Jellal laughed again, he clearly didn't regret what he did. "You were playing with me, so I played along~" he said playfully, a smirk appeared on his face.

Erza gritted her teeth while blushing madly. She lowered her head and let him go. "I..I'll really get mad, you know..?" she said sheepishly as her bangs covered most part of her face.

"Really..?" he smiled kindly as he tucked her hair behind her ear. He leaned forward and whispered to her. "But you were so beautiful, Erza.."

She felt her blood rushed up to her head and she blushed like mad.

Just a while ago, she was playing with him, tempting him and teasing him by talking to him with a _very _seductive way she learned from Lilac. It was just meant to be a play, but she guessed he took it for real.

_He grabbed her wrists firmly, much to her surprise. Then he pinned her against the wall. His eyes were like saying: "It's not like I don't know how to act seductive," or something like that._

_In less than a second, he crashed his lips against hers and she widened her eyes in surprise. It wasn't supposed to be like this. She was still underage. Damn that Lilac! She'll deal with her after this!_

_After a minute, he broke the kiss and looked at her directly in her eyes. She's blushing, her lips were red and a bit swollen, her eyes glistened, this was the sight he was willing to see for this whole time. He'll thank Lilac after this. But then he leaned forward to whisper in her ear, "You're so delicious, Erza..", he said with his seductive voice. Erza could feel shiver down her spine. Oh, how he wanted to laugh at her reaction, but he held it._

_Then he kissed her again. She began to struggle but he held her wrists tighter. He licked her lips to beg for permission to get in, but she closed her lips tightly, looks like she's pouting. But he bit her lip and she parted her lips out of surprise. He quickly took it as a chance to savor her mouth. Knowing how stubborn she is, she tried to bit his tongue, but then he inserted his leg between hers and he slightly lift her up. She let out a small moan._

'_Dammit! Why does it feel so good?' she yelled inside her mind. 'But we're just 12. Jellal, you perverted Prince!'_

_A few minutes later, Erza found his soft kisses had already trailed down her neck. Her vision blurred and her body weakened against his touches. It just felt so good and she didn't want to bother him anymore. Without her realizing it, her breathes had changed into heavy and hot pants. She couldn't sense anything except for his gentle touches all over her body. But it's not right after all. She didn't want to break the silent rule she always repeated to herself._

_She mustered all her strength to raise her hands up and softly pushed him away. She turned her head to the other way to avoid his gaze. "Stop.." she breathed. Then her eyes sadly looked at him. "..please.." she muttered._

_He nodded understandingly and smiled at her. "As you wish, my Princess.." he caressed her cheek._

"Why am I so weak?" she sighed and left him behind. "I'll never try to tempt him anymore.." she noted to herself.

* * *

><p>"Erza.."<p>

The redhead turned around when she heard someone calling her name. "Ah! Your Highness.." she smiled as she flushed.

King Faust smiled at her when she ran slowly towards him. "Erza, my dear. I have a favor to ask you.." Faust said at the small girl. She tilted her head.

"What might that be?"

"You'll know once we reach that room.." Faust said as he brought her into a room. She widened her eyes once she saw a lacrima inside the room. The room was rusty and lifeless, just as if it's been left for quite a long time.

"This is the _Anima _room. We're going to create a magnificent thing called Anime that'll be used to create magic.." Faust explained while patting her head. "You know how we lack magic now, right, Erza?" he asked her. She nodded.

"Your Highness, you're going to create magic using this 'Anima'? You're amazing.." her eyes sparkled in awe.

"Yes, Erza dear. And I really need your help for this system to be activated.." Faust smiled devilishly. '_You're going to be sacrificed as the energy source to activate this. Your ability is different from most people after all, Erza.._'

"What can I do for you, Your Highness?" she asked happily.

"Bring my son, Jellal, here.." Faust said.

"Jellal? Why?" she asked.

Faust leaned forward to her and widened his eyes furiously, "Just bring him here. Do what I told you to, Erza!" he said.

At first, Erza widened her eyes, but suddenly, her left eye glowed red in color. She gripped the left side of her face tightly and whimpered because of the pain. Faust smiled. '_The eye I got from that fortune teller really allowed me to make her my marionette.._'

After a while, Erza opened both her eyes and smiled. "As you wish, Your Highness.."

"Good.." Faust smiled, he took out a long weapon for her. "..This is a spear. You'll need this, Erza. Bring Jellal here no matter what. There's something I need from him.." he demanded.

* * *

><p>"<em>Bring your foster son, Jellal, to that room. Don't forget to tell that girl, Erza, to attack him with that spear which I have manipulated into a great magic weapon and attack Jellal.." the small girl, wearing a hood that covered most part of her face. She smiled under the shadow of her hood.<em>

"_That way, the Holy Sapphire will be yours.." she said._

_Faust smiled hungrily as he imagined how great it is when he could finally activated Anima._

"_Remember to get the Holy Ruby too. If not, the Anima won't work.." the girl smirked. "But I'll teach you another way to draw the Holy Ruby out. A very simple way.."_

"_I understand! I'll do everything you say, fortune teller-sama!" Faust said as he kneeled down before her._

_The girl smirked again. "There's no need to thank me. You're helping me with my work to eliminate those nuisance after all.."_

'_Jellal.. Erza.. The two of you aren't mean for this world. Whether in Edolas, or even in Earthland..'_

* * *

><p>"Of course. Whatever you wish for, Your Highness.." she knelt down before him and lowered her head in respect. "I shall bring Jellal here whatever it takes.."<p>

In front of the room, someone had been eavesdropped their conversation. It was the Captain of Second Division, Lilac Florentine. She narrowed her eyes dangerously, "That damn King planned to do it now? Crap! I have to tell Prince about this!" she muttered before she ran off.

* * *

><p>Jellal took a bite on his apple. He's sitting under one of the apple trees. He let the leftlovers scattered on the ground as he read a novel, titled 'Travel in Another Dimension'<p>

He took a bite again. "This book sure is interesting. I hope I can do something like this someday.." he mumbled as he grinned. After he finished his last apple, he closed the book and put it beside him. "But if I go away, Erza will be sad, won't she?" he smiled nervously.

"Whoa, whoa. I think it's not the right time to mumble about your beloved fiancée, Prince.." Jellal could hear someone spoke, as he turned around, he saw Lilac smiling while still controlling her breathes and she put her palm on the tree to support her.

"Lilac! What happened?" Jellal asked as he walked towards her.

Lilac tried to control her breathes before she started to talk. "I-it's dangerous here, Prince. Run away.." she said between pants.

"Eh? Dangerous? Why? Ah! Is Erza still mad about the thing I did this morning?" Jellal tried to guess.

"No, that's not it! Please, Prince, run! Erza-chan will.. she will definitely bring you to that room!" Lilac shouted while gripping his shoulder firmly.

"Erza will?"

"What room?" Jellal raised an eyebrow.

"A-Anima.." Lilac muttered.

"Anima?" Jellal widened his eyes.

"You know something about it, Prince?" Lilac asked the blue-head. He nodded with surprise written all over his face.

"I-I heard it once before. My Father was talking about it. Anima was a system which could suck magic from another world and send it to Edolas. But my Father said he couldn't activate it. How could he.. now.." Jellal explained while trembling, his pupils shrunk and all he could think about what Erza's which escaped from Lilac's lips just now. What did that Anima has to do with Erza? He wanted to avoid the possibility that Erza was the one his Father would use to activate the anima.

"The King said something about wanting Erza-chan to bring the Prince into that room. He definitely wanted to use both Erza-chan and the Prince!"

"Lilac!" Jellal exclaimed.

"Wh-what?" Lilac asked in surprise.

"Where's Erza?" he asked, his tone turned panic. What if something happened to her?

"Erza was with the King, Prince. In that room.. And now she's probably searching for you, to bring you to that room.." Lilac explained nervously.

Jellal clenched his fists in hesitation, but soon he decided to search for her instead. He ran off and left the both of them behind.

"Prince! Where are you going?" Lilac yelled.

"I'm going to search for Erza!" he yelled back.

"Don't joke around, Prince! She'll bring you to that room!" Lilac shouted as she tried to catch up with him.

"I don't care! I don't want to run away! If she couldn't find me, Father will definitely punish her!"

"But it's dangerous Prince! Come back here!"

Jellal ignored the shouts of anger and concern from Lilac. He ran and ran like there's no tomorrow. He didn't know what's been on his mind to make him do this kind of stupid act, but all he thought about was Erza's safety. If something was to happen to her, he couldn't stop blaming himself.

Suddenly, he saw her figure walking slowly towards his way. He took a better look at her and he could saw the weapon she's holding.

"That spear! Oh my God, I heard it once from the spreading rumors in the castle. That spear contained magic. How in the world can Erza has it?" he mumbled to himself.

"Jellal.." Erza whispered when she finally stood before him. Jellal's eyes widened when he saw her left eye glowing red. '_As I thought! The eye she got from my Father was definitely suspicious!_' he said in mind.

"Erza.." Jellal caressed her cheek while smiling kindly. Even though she's being controlled or anything, she's still Erza, his world, everything to him. How in the world could he run away from her?

"Jellal.. You have to come with me. To the Anima room.." she said, her eyes narrowed.

"As you wish, my Princess.." he said before he kissed her forehead gently.

He's weird, he knew. Where in the world could someone follow a girl who's going to bring him into a dangerous situation on his own will? But running away wasn't the way to finish all this.

* * *

><p>Jellal walked into the room. He could see a giant lacrima being the source of magical energy, and he guessed it's to activate the Anima. What did his Father want from him anyway? He couldn't be used as magical energy nor could he use magic weapons.<p>

Erza walked ahead of him and they approached the King, his Father. He glared at the old man and cursed him inside his heart. He's been hated this man for a long time now, he knew that this man had lots of bad intentions in his mind, just to merely fulfilling his wish.

Once Erza stopped her steps, Jellal stopped too. But suddenly, Erza turned around and pointed her spear on him, much to his surprise and he jerked away immediately to avoid the deadly weapon piercing into his neck.

"E-Erza! What are you doing?" he shouted at her.

Erza didn't answer him, but instead, she changed the form of her weapon and tried to stab him with it. He dodged her every attack. He jumped onto the higher part of the room as Erza also did the same. Jellal realized that they couldn't be doing this forever, that's when his eyes started to search for something he could use as a weapon against her. His eyes stopped at the sight of a wooden stick with rounded end at the edge of the room. He jumped towards the place and grabbed the wooden stick.

When Erza swung her sword at him, he used the stick to block her attack.

He widened his eyes. _'This stick is a lot stronger than I thought..'_

Erza threw her spear upwards.

'_Eh? What is she doing?_' Jellal thought to himself as he looked at the spear above him. The spear fell back towards the ground and he's surprised to find her catching the spear and she's now behind him, ready to stab him. He widened his eyes in surprise and shock, '_Dammit! I'm done for!_'

But suddenly, someone appeared in front of him and protected him. He widened his eyes. "Lilac!" he shouted in grief.

The figure fell in front of him as Erza pulled out the blade on the edge of her spear roughly. Jellal looked at how cruel and cold her eyes are. This is not Erza, definitely not! Erza won't do something like this. Erza was a kind girl. Even though she's tougher now, it was just because she aimed to become a knight. She's not a cruel girl that would stab her friend without any exact reason.

"Prince.. I told you.. don't go to this room.." Lilac said weakly as she forced out a smile.

"Lilac! Hang on! Stay with me!" Jellal used his hands to support her, but he noticed that the injury which that spear caused on her stomach was not an ordinary scar. That spear was not a normal weapon after all.

"There's nothing we can do about my injury.. Prince. Please escape on your own. At least you'll survive. His Majesty needs something from… cough, cough!" Lilac covered her mouth as she coughed out some blood. She felt her eyes became heavier by the seconds and she finally closed her eyes completely.

Jellal widened his eyes when he saw his personal maid, no, the Second Division Captain, Lilac Florentine left the world. He should've listened to her earlier. He shouldn't have come to this room. now it all became like this. How should he overcome his sin?

He raised his head up and stood. He took the stick and gripped it tightly as he walked towards Erza, leaving the dead body of the female captain. He ran towards her and she positioned herself with her weapon to get ready for a fight, but her ran pass her. She widened her eyes in surprise as she turned around to see where he's going.

Jellal ran towards the machine that would activate the Anima. He glared at it furiously and then he smacked it repeatedly using his stick. Faust let out a cry of surprise and he quickly ran towards the boy. But before he could get near, the Anima accidentally activated.

There was a kind of hole appeared before them and before he could resist or ran away, Jellal was sucked into the Anima. Faust let his jaw hung opened as the Anima suddenly disappeared.

_I can't see Erza anymore. What should I do? What if she's worried? How should I explain to her when I finally see her again. Oh, I guess I'll never meet her again.._

* * *

><p><strong>~Edolas, Present~<strong>

Jellal opened his eyes when someone shook his body gently. He rubbed his eyes to fix his blurry vision.

"Feeling better? Can you go home now?" Knightwalker crossed her arms, it's just like she's driving him out of her room.

Jellal got up and was about to answer, but something caught his eyes. Knightwalker was wearing a very short, revealing, and **thin** nightgown. He could definitely saw through it. Just a little more.

Knightwalker smacked his head. "Watch your eyes, pervert Prince!" she scoffed.

"P-pervert?" he blushed.

"Oh?" she raised an eyebrow. "Are you not?" she asked.

"O-of course not!" he pouted.

"Ara? I remember you doing many perverted things to me when we're still underage. I could never forgot the last one you did.. It was really perverted, Jellal. And now you say you're not a pervert?" she shook her head as if she's sympathizing him.

"AAH! Don't make me remember those!" Jellal yelled.

"Oh? You don't want to remember them?" she smirked as she began to lean towards him. Her face was so near to his that he immediately jerked away while blushing madly.

Knightwalker snickered in her mind. '_Just you watch, Jellal! This is the payment for ignoring what I wanted to say this morning! I'll make this the most embarrassing day of your life!_'

Jellal stared at her nervously. She held one of his hands and put it on her breasts. Jellal's face became redder and redder. She whispered to him, "You want to touch them, right?" she said seductively. "_See them, feel them.._" Jellal felt all his blood rushed up to his head as he began to sweat terribly. Is she serious?

"Feel them with your mouth.." she smirked between the words.

The blood was too much in his head that his unconsciously got nosebleed. "Akh!" he covered his nose.

"Pfft! Hahahaha! How pathetic, Jellal! You really changed after you're back from Earthland! You're much more perverted when you're young!" Knightwalker laughed loudly while gripping her stomach.

Pssh! Steam came out of his head as he felt embarrassed by her words. "Argh! Captain Knightwalker! You're being impolite towards your Prince, I mean, fiancée!" Jellal shouted at her.

"fiancée? Now you bring up that word. I never said I'll marry you now.." Knightwalked huffed.

"But you will soon!" Jellal said as he stood up from the bed walked towards her, facing her directly with serious eyes.

"W-what do you want?" Knightwalker blushed when she saw his determined eyes.

Without hesitation, Jellal crashed his lips on hers and without waiting for any respond, he inserted his tongue inside her wet mouth, slowly pushing her onto the wall behind her, he grabbed her wrists and pinned the on the wall beside her head.

Knightwalker didn't resist him or anything because she knew it's futile. No one could stop him once he started. She knew it better than anyone else.

Before they realized, they're already on the bed with him on top of her, pressing their bodies together as his hands wander curiously around her delicate body. They didn't talk much, just letting each other know through body language.

'_The other way to draw it out is to..'_

Erza Knightwalker never forgot how painful it is when he entered her again and again that night. But.. she never regretted it.

'…_let the two of them become one..'_

* * *

><p>The next morning, the words she just said shocked him to the nerve. They just made love the previous night and something like this hit him. He widened his eyes and slightly trembled. She's still naked with only blanket covering her body. Her eyes were just like a newborn child who was just facing the world for the first time.<p>

"C-can you repeat it..?" he asked, trying to calm himself down.

Her eyes were just half-opened and she looked more innocent than anyone else. "..Who are you..?" she asked slowly.

Jellal parted his lips in shock and his head felt like it's spinning badly and he couldn't understand what just happened..

Erza Knightwalker lost her memories..?

**~To be continued~**

* * *

><p><strong>Cliffhanger! XD<strong>

**I'll change the setting after this. It'll be set on Earthland starting the next chap, minna! I hope you can understand~! XD**

**Anyway, please leave a REVIEW, because it'll make me really happy!**

**Next: ~Chap 14. Erza VS Mirajane~**


	14. Erza VS Mirajane

**Hi, minna~! This update is fast, right? XD Today is Sunday, so I have much free time to write~!**

**By the way, this is just a bonus chapter that explained how Erza and Mirajane met. I don't know if this chapter makes sense or not, but.. well, read and review so that I could know what you think~**

**I wanna thank these cool people for reviewing my previous chap:  
>-NxE-Forever: Hehe, you'll know why later. Cause the plot twist will gt a little more complicated after this bonus chapter! XD<br>-Kirihara-sama: Sorry! DX Your questions couldn't be answered in this chapter cause this chapter is a bonus~  
>-Beta5200: Well, I think Erza's memory loss is a big hit for the previous chap, huh? XD The guild will still stand, I hope.. XP<br>-inoyamakiori: Is this update fast enough?  
>-Blck n0w: There are too many *** =="<br>-fairytail101: If you're already addicted to Mystwalker, I suggest you to search for their fics, then~ XD Well, I'll eventually change the setting to Edolas again later, ne? ^^  
>-Yuki Kusanagi: Yeah, all of your questions will be answered later. Wait patiently, ne~ XD<strong>

**I'm planning to make this fic the longest fic I wrote so far, so I'll have to twist the plot. I hope you don't mind, minna! I'll try my best to write this story! Tehehe..**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail**

* * *

><p><strong>Chap 14. Erza VS Mirajane<strong>

Today was just a noisy day as always in Fairy Tail. As Lucy Heartfillia began to walk towards the bar where she usually had a chat with the bar girl, Mirajane. But unusually, today Mira wasn't at the bar, and she spotted Lisanna instead. Lucy took a seat at the bar and asked Lisanna where Mira was.

"Eh? Mira-nee? She's out with Erza somewhere.." Lisanna answered with a smile.

"With Erza? That's unusual.." Lucy muttered. "But I think it's already unusual for Mira-san to be out somewhere.." she put her fingers under her chin.

"There's no helping it. Maybe you don't know about this, Lucy. But Mira-nee and Erza use to be out somewhere every year on this day.." Lisanna said as she wiped the glasses.

"Why?" Lucy asked as a question mark appeared on her head.

"Well, a lot happened when they first met. And on this day, it's the anniversary of their I-don't-even-know-how-to-describe-it relationship.." Lisanna smiled nervously.

"What is it? What is it? I'm really curious now!" Lucy asked excitedly.

"Well, you see. Mira-nee was a really weak child when she was born and she often got sick. Our family found out that it was because of the overwhelming magical power inside her small body. When she was two, my Mother gave her a bracelet that would restrain her power until the time she can control it herself. But Mira-nee was often clumsy and she would accidentally destroy something with her strength.."

* * *

><p><strong>~10 years ago~<strong>

The little white-haired girl ran all the way through the hall and her small footsteps echoed around the place. Her long, flowing white hair was tied into a ponytail with dark purple ribbon. She finally stopped in front of a room. She swung the door open and greeted the people inside.

"Sorry I'm late, Mother, Father, Lisanna, and Elfman.." the girl, Mirajane, the eldest child of the Nevegliz Family-one of the richest family in the Oak Town- apologized while bowing sincerely.

"Mira-nee!" Lisanna cheered happily at the sight of her elder sister as she jumped off her chair and ran towards her. "You're finally here!" she cheered again.

"Ah.. Yes.." the girl blushed slightly and nodded. She faintly smiled at the sight of her small family, her Father, her Mother, her sister, and her brother, gathering in this room to celebrate her birthday.

Her Father, Mark; and her Mother, Elena approached her and patted her head while smiling kindly at her. "Happy 9th Birthday, our precious daughter, Mirajane.." they said in the same time.

Mira smiled widely at her parents. "Thank you, Mother, Father.."

_Mira-nee was the dearest daughter for my parents. But I was never jealous of her. Since Mira-nee loved me as much. Since Elf-niichan and I were little, we saw Mira-nee as the kindest big sister ever. Our parents were both nice. Nothing was wrong with our Family. Until that night.._

The whole mansion was filled with fire as it brightened the night. Inside one of the rooms, Mira sat on the ground, ignoring the heat as she stared with eyes filled with grief at the two figures lying cold before her. The blood was everywhere on the ground and her sight was filled with the red blood and raging fire.

'_Never took off this bracelet before you can control your power, Mirajane..'_

She remembered what her Mother said to her. And it was her fault to take it off just because she wanted to know what'll happen if she did it. She was a fool. She killed her own parents.. with her own hands.

Just when she finally thought about ending her own life, someone pulled her hand from behind. She turned around just to see Lisanna panting heavily and her body was filled with light burned marks. "I was searching for you everywhere, Mira-nee!" she said as she pouted lightly.

"Li-Lisanna.." Mira muttered. She lowered her head and bit her bottom lip. "..Run away, Lisanna. At least you have to escape . Let me redeem my sin by dying here.." she muttered.

"What are you talking about, Mira-nee?" Lisanna kneeled down so now she was on the same level as her. "What are we going to do without you? At least the three of us have to live on. Live for Papa and Mama's part too.." she said.

"Lisanna.." Mira muttered again as she looked directly at her.

"_We wanted out most precious daughter to be a reliable mage someday. Once you can control your power, use it to protect the weak, and use it to stand for your loved ones.."_

Mira nodded lightly and Lisanna smiled, then she pulled her hand. Mira looked back at her parents as some tears began to flow. "Good-bye, Mother, Father. I will definitely.. come up with your expectation.." she muttered.

* * *

><p><strong>~3 years later~<strong>

_Mira-nee had to pay for our life costs, food, and all the things we needed everyday. I knew it was hard for her as the eldest sister. She changed much after we lost our parents. She became more brutal as she began to control her power little by little. She went gambling everyday, she used her own body and power to gamble and fight. She would always come home with lots of bruises and cuts all over her body, but she would force out a smile and said: "It's alright, I got the money here.."_

_It was around those gambling days, when she met Erza.._

* * *

><p>"Erza!" Makarov called.<p>

The redhead girl turned around. "Do you need anything, Master?" she asked formally as she walked towards the shorter old man.

"I heard someone made mess at the gamble guild in Oak Town. Can you, like, take care of that for me? It's becoming so messy since all the fighters who participated would break their legs or arms, or anything. Some even lost their lives. They complained that they can't win no matter what and the gambling arena is becoming disadvantage for them. And the reward is quite high. Why don't you try it?" Makarov explained.

"If you say so, Master. I'll try to fight that tough fighter.." Erza smiled with confidence as no one on this Earth had ever beaten her up, and to think about it, no one could even nearly reach her level.

"Well, just for information. The fighter is a girl around your age, white hair, ocean blue eyes, and punkish outfit. Her nickname is 'Demon Mirajane'.." Makarov said.

"Mirajane, huh? What a feminine name. Got it.." Erza said as she picked up her bag and walked out of the guild.

* * *

><p>Erza wandered around the town to search for the gamble guild, 'Bloody Snow'. She asked several people on the way and no one could answer her. She came to realize that this Bloody Snow was a dark guild. Then, instead of asking ordinary people, she decided to ask people with 'gambler' face.<p>

In less than ten minutes, she found the place. She didn't forget to praise herself for being such a genius and promised herself to get a cheesecake when she's done with this job.

Then, she entered the small house just to meet many people gambling. This place was like a casino in many ways. But she ignored the sight as asked the bartender about the gamble fight arena.

"You're searching for the fight gamble's arena? Are you serious, young lady?" the bartender asked in shock.

Erza nodded.

The bartender immediately laughed. "You're here for what? To gamble or to fight? But anyway, a girl your age isn't allowed to enter that place. Shoo, shoo.." the bartender shooed her away.

"I'm talking seriously here.." she threw a very deathly glare at the bartender as her right eye covered by her bangs.

The bartender trembled and sweated. "Don't kid around, missy! You can't enter that place! Only Mirajane the one who's allowed to enter.." the bartender lowered his voice.

"I'm here to meet this 'Mirajane', fool! Now, spit it out! Where's the gamble fight arena?" she shouted at the bartender. Suddenly, she heard a small girl's voice.

"Please tell me! Where do you keep Mira-nee?"

Erza turned around to see a small girl, younger than her, with white hair and ocean blue eyes. This girl's criteria almost fit perfectly to the description Makarov told her earlier. But the difference is, she didn't look tough at all. And she didn't wear punkish outfit. And did she just said 'Mira-nee'? Was she talking about Mirajane? So this girl is Mirajane's little sister?

Erza concentrated on hearing the girl's conversation with the guild master.

"Please. Mira-nee didn't go home for week. You must be hiding her somewhere here!" the little girl cried, tears flowing out from her blue eyes as she asked for the whereabout of her sister.

"I told ya, I don't know where your fucking sister is. Now get lost, kid!" the guild master said while snickering as he slowly suck his cigarette.

"Liar! You're hiding her, I knew it!" the girl yelled stubbornly, she believed her sister was here.

The guild master groaned. He raised his hand up, ready to slap the girl on the face as hard as he could. But when he swung his hand, someone block his move.

Erza looked up with anger in her eyes as she threw his hand away and glared at him. "You're being so impolite to a little girl. How low.." she hissed, her hands warily holding the end of her sword, ready to drew it out if this fight turned out bigger.

The guild master chuckled. "You're quite tough, young lady. Well.." he smirked devilishly. "..why don't I give you a special permission to see our ace, 'The Demon Mirajane'?"

"And why do I have to be lured by your offer? You think I'll forgive you for what you did to this girl just because you'll let me finish my job?" she gritted her teeth as she felt like slicing him into pieces right now.

"Not just that, young lady. If you win in battle against my sweet Mirajane, I'll give her back to her little sister over there.." he grinned as he pointed at the little girl. "That's **if **you win..", he laughed and entered one of the room.

Erza twisted her mouth in disgust, but she quickly turned around to face the girl with slight concern. She patted her shoulders. "Are you alright?" she asked.

The girl nodded. "A-are you going to save Mira-nee from them?" the girl asked with hope.

"Eh?" Erza jerked backwards. "Err.. This is a little different to the job I was supposed to be assigned on, but.. I think I'll do my best to save your sister.." she patted the girl's head.

"Really? Hooray!" the girl jumped on her and hugged her happily. "Thank you! I'm Lisanna, nice to meet you!" she cheered.

"I'm Erza.." she smiled.

* * *

><p>Lisanna walked towards the dining table, holding a plate of curry and put it on the table in front of Erza. Then, she took one for herself too before she sat on the chair.<p>

"Don't hold back, feel free to eat, Erza-san.." Lisanna smiled at the older girl. Then she lowered her head and smiled sadly, "Even though my cooking isn't as good as Mira-nee's, at least it's edible.."

"You don't need to use formal language. " Erza said as she took a spoon on the curry and stuffed it inside her mouth. "It's good.." she smiled.

"Okay. Then, just 'Erza' is alright, right?" she said. "Is that so? The food's good? Then.." she began to spoon the curry. ".._itadakimasu!_"

* * *

><p>Erza looked around the living room. "This small house.." she turned to see Lisanna. "..Is it your sister who paid the rent?" she asked.<p>

Lisanna nodded. "Mira-nee was working out there to fulfill our living expenses. She never told us where she worked, but by the time I found out where she works, she didn't go home anymore. I figured out that that scary guy hide her and doesn't allow her to go out anymore because he thinks my sister makes money for him!" Lisanna said as she began to sob.

"Lisanna..?" someone suddenly entered the living room. Lisanna turned around and walked towards the person. "Elf-niichan. You shouldn't go up from your bed. You're still sick, right? You need to rest.." Lisanna scolded the older boy. He had tan skin, white hair like Lisanna and probably Mirajane, and black eyes. Wow, he had different eyes from the two girls.

"I'm much more better now, Lisanna. We need to do anything to get Nee-chan back.." the boy, Elfman, said determinedly before he coughed.

"Calm down, Elf-niichan. I have this person over here who'll help us to get Mira-nee back!" Lisanna happily pointed at Erza who's sipping a cup of tea Lisanna served for her a while ago.

"Who is that, Lisanna?" Elfman asked.

"She's Erza. She helped me in the gambling guild where Mira-nee is hidden. She said she'll do her best to help Mira-nee to get out of that place.." Lisanna explained happily.

"Eh?"

* * *

><p>The man walked inside a dark room. There are several leather sofas and a mini bar inside the room. He looked around the room for a certain white-haired girl. When he heard the clattering sound of steel falling to the floor, his lips formed a smirk.<p>

"I know you're there, Mirajane.." he said as he took a seat on one of the sofas.

A small figure appeared from the dark as he could see the outline of the person. Her hair was tied into a high ponytail with a dark purple ribbon and a skull in the middle, using a black belt-like choker around her neck, wearing a pair of dark purple bikinis, white belt with an owl's face made with metal in the middle, and finally, a pair of black stockings and black boots.

She put her hands on her hips. "I thought I told you not to enter my room as you please, baldie!" yelled the white-haired girl with her signature punkish style.

"Now, now, calm down, sweetie. I have a job for yo-" before he could finish his sentence, Mirajane had pulled his collar and showed her annoyed expression.

"Don't 'sweetie' me, you piece of shit! I'm here to rest! I told you not to bother me for three days! THREE DAYS!" she shouted at him while pointing three of her fingers.

"I know, I know! But you see, I've already made a deal with a someone. This is the last time. Okay?" he begged while sweating. Then he took out a black suitcase and opened it. Mira could see the suitcase was full of money, but she turned her glare at the older man.

"I don't need this!" she shouted as she slapped away the suitcase, resulted the money to scattered on the ground. "Let me rest, bastard!" she added.

"Listen here, Mirajane. If you win this fight, I promise I'll transfer all this money to your brother and sister. Can you imagine? They don't even need to move a finger to get food supply and clothes everyday. If you win that fight, that is.." the man smiled nervously. He intended to threaten her but he changed it into plead.

"Oh.." her eyes sparkled as she imagined that. "..Why didn't you say that earlier?" she smiled as she brushed some dirt from his shoulder. "Of course I'll gladly win that fight!" she gave him a thumb up while winking her eye.

"You're so easy to manipulate.." the man mumbled while sweatdropping.

* * *

><p><strong>Day of the Battle<br>**Erza walked downstairs and she could see Lisanna and Elfman serving the breakfast. She narrowed her eyes to get a better look of the food. She realized it's not a thing a human should eat. What the heck is that? She showed a disgusted expression.

When she approached them and asked them what the hell they serve, they explained that they made some energetic food for her so that she could win the fight.

"Ah.. I think it's not necessary. I think a cheesecake is enough to motivate me into fighting.." she smiled nervously.

"What?" Lisanna yelled and leaned towards her as Erza jerked away instead. "There's no way you can fight Mira-nee without these food, Erza! Mira-nee is as strong as an international boxer champion!" she exclaimed.

"B-boxer champion?" Erza asked nervously. Is this girl exaggerating?

"Yeah! Mira-nee was like, born with the power of superman! When I was little, she was almost hit by a four-wheeled, but the four-wheeled was broken instead!" Lisanna said.

Erza's jaw hung opened. "No way.." she muttered as she imagined it.

After the morning of suffering from eating those inedible foods, Erza walked towards Bloody Snow with Lisanna since Elfman was still sick and Lisanna forbid him to go.

When they were in their way, they noticed that the sky darkened and slowly, the white crystals of snow fell from the sky. Lisanna looked up to the sky and smiled widely. "It's snowing!" she cheered.

Erza smiled at her. "Ah.." she muttered. '_I hope I can finish this fight without hurting Lisanna's sister.._' she thought to herself as she closed her eyes and took a deep breath before she continue to walk.

* * *

><p>Erza and Lisanna arrived in front of the Bloody Snow. They slowly and carefully entered the guild and felt the tense inside it. Everyone was looking at them, and several were whispering about them.<p>

"_Hey, that red-head girl was the one who challenged Mira-chan, right?"_

"_Idiot! She didn't challenge her, but she challenged our Master!"_

"_How dare she! Who does she think she is?"_

Erza's mouth twisted in disgust. Those damn bastards. They're talking too much.

They met the bartender and he brought them to a room where the Master was and then excused himself. The Master was smirking and Erza could see a white-haired girl standing beside him, cross-armed and also smirking. She could tell that it's Mirajane by how her features resembled Lisanna.

"Mira-nee!" Lisanna exclaimed.

"Lisanna?" Mirajane raised an eyebrow. "Oh my gosh! Why are you here?" she asked.

"I'm here to fetch you, Mira-nee! Please, go home with me.." Lisanna yelled at her sister.

"What kind of shit are you talking about, Lisanna? If I don't work, how can I fulfill our living costs?" Mirajane put her hands on her hips.

"But, Mira-nee! There are plenty of ways to make money! You don't need to put yourself in danger just to make sure we can eat!" Lisanna yelled again.

"You're still young, Lisanna. You can't understand how difficult it is for children like us to avoid danger in this world. If we don't have any money, we'll end up sitting on the street.." Mirajane explained while scowling.

"But.." Lisanna muttered.

Erza stretched her arm in front of her telling her not to continue. "No words can reach her now. Just leave it to me, okay?" she said to Lisanna and she nodded.

Both Erza and Mirajane began to enter the arena so that they could start the battle. The guild Master and Lisanna sat on the audience bench.

"Heh! You're quite a brave one to challenge my Master, huh? Red-head fatty?" Mirajane mocked as she crossed her arms.

Erza flinched. "What did you say? Fatty? Which part of my body looks fat, punky girl?" Erza shouted at her.

"All of them.." Mira smirked. "Oops.." she covered her mouth. "No, that's wrong. I didn't mean 'all'. Since the chest part is a bit flat.." she mocked her again.

"What?" Erza growled and clenched her fists.

"You wanna go?" Mira positioned herself in her fighting pose and used her hand to motioned Erza to come.

Erza warily gripped the holder of her sword and narrowed her eyes to the white-haired girl. "I won't hold back.." she hissed.

"I don't need you to.." she smirked.

**~To be continued~**

* * *

><p><strong>Do anyone get this chapter? If no one does, you can inform me through your REVIEW! XD<strong>

**Next: ~Chap 15. Red Blood and White Snow~**


	15. Red Blood and White Snow

**Wow, it's been a very long time since I last updated, huh? XD Long time no see, minna~!**

**Oh well, let's hurry and get into the story, then... But before that, I want to thank NxE-Forever, Beta5200, BlcK n0w, inoyamakiori, and kaito 136 for reviewing the previous chapter! You guys are cool! XD**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail**

* * *

><p><strong>Chap 15. Red Blood and White Snow<strong>

**Earthland, Present  
><strong>"Here's your ordered cheesecake, Erza.." Mirajane smiled as she put the cake on the table.

"Ah. Thanks, Mira.." Erza said as she took the fork and began to chew the cake after she put it inside her mouth with the fork. "I'm in heaven.." she whispered dramatically.

Mira smiled nervously at her red-head friend. "You don't have to be that happy just because of a cake.." Mira said.

"Tch, tch, tch.." Erza moved her index finger. "You don't understand, Mira.." she said as if she's a genius. "Cake is just like a creation from heaven. How the cream melt inside your mouth, the sweetness spread when you swallow it, it's just like the reason I'm living right now.." she said while crying dramatically.

"Oh, I see. You're right. Haha.." she laughed nervously.

After they're done eating, they decided to go to the Oak Town. Once they arrived there, they walked towards a certain family restaurant and stood in front of it, scanning it as if there's something different from it.

"That gamble guild was here seven years ago, huh?" Erza mumbled as her lips curved into a smile.

"Yes, it was. It felt like it just happened yesterday, huh?" Mirajane smiled.

"Ah.."

* * *

><p><strong>~7 years ago~<strong>

"DIE, you redhead bastard!" Mirajane shouted as she ran towards Erza while pointing her fist towards her.

Erza who intended to draw her sword, cancelled it and decided to fight bare-fisted. She ran towards the white-haired girl too. "Take your filthy words back, whitehead bitch!" Erza shouted at her and their fight turned out to be just an ordinary fight, fist to fist.

The guild Master and Lisanna watched the fight while sweatdropping. But Lisanna noticed something different from her sister in this fight. Her sister was grinning as she fought Erza. That grin, no, that smile was something she had never showed for these whole years after their parents' death. All the smiles she showed them all this time was just fake smiles. Lisanna could see.. how Mirajane was enjoying this fight. Even a little, Lisanna was putting her hopes up into this fight. She wished that this fight would make her sister smile again.

On the other hand, the guild Master was a little frustrated by this fight. He knew Mirajane wasn't going seriously against that redhead. Usually, Mirajane would end a fight as quick as she could so that she didn't have to spend too many times playing around. But today was different. Why was she looked like she's enjoying this fight very much?

"Why are you wearing armor? Are you afraid? Scaredy-cat.." Mirajane mocked Erza as their fingers intertwined together and they tried to push each other.

"Armor has nothing to do with this fight. And by the way, why are you wearing such a revealing clothes? Are you planning on seducing someone with that curve-less body?" Erza smirked while trying to push her.

"What?" a vein appeared on her forehead as Mirajane's smirk twitched. "Go mirror yourself! Are you playing 'hard-to-get' by covering most of your body, huh? That armor really shows how flat-chested you are, cih!" she huffed.

"What's wrong with that? Flat-chests are charms, don't you know?" Erza hissed.

"Blurting bullshits now? Hah! You lose!" Mira cheered.

"No, _you _lose!"

"No, YOU!"

"I said YOU!"

"Grr.." they growled at each other as their faces met.

Lisanna giggled at their ridiculous fight. And the guild Master gritted his teeth, irritated by how long it takes to end this fight. "Finish her off, Mirajane! How long are you planning to play?" the guild Master shouted from the audience bench.

"Shut up, baldie! You don't order me around!" Mirajane yelled while still concentrating on pushing Erza away.

"_If you don't finish this fight within fifteen minutes, I'll finish off you sister.."_ Mirajane could hear a voice inside her head. She widened her eyes. Yes, her guild Master had a telepathic ability.

Mirajane quickly turned her head to Lisanna's direction and found that she's sitting right across the Master. Just a single direct blow from her Master would finish her off. Mirajane gritted her teeth in frustration. She let go of Erza's hands, much to the redhead's surprise.

"I have no choice.." she lowered her head so that her eyes were covered by the shadow of her bangs, she gritted her teeth again as she held the spiral metal bracelet around her right wrist and slowly removed it. Erza watched her carefully and noticed the atmosphere around her changed drastically.

'_Shit! What's this feeling?_' Erza put her arm in front of her head to prevent the dark air stirring around Mirajane like a tornado and a black magic circle suddenly appeared above her. Erza widened her eyes when the figure of the white-haired girl changed into a human with demonic figure with huge claws, strong scaled tail, and a pair of bat wings. Her cheerful ocean blue-eyes were changed into cold ones and the death glare was shot towards Erza. "Satan Soul.." she murmured.

Erza didn't flinch. She just stood there, looking at her with calm and collected expression, like waiting for Mirajane to attack her.

Without any hesitation, Mirajane moved forward as fast as lightning and was about to land a punch on Erza's small face, but..

"Requip!" Erza declared as her body shone and a second later, she was already inside a more tough-looking armor that was red and black in color and her hair was tied into twintails. "Flame Empress Armor!"

Mirajane widened her eyes. "Don't tell me you are.."

"My name is Erza.." Erza said as she moved forward quickly and smirked as she punched the whitehead's stomach and successfully sent her flying. "Erza Scarlet.." she crossed her arms and smiled proudly.

Mirajane who was lying on the ground raise her body up a bit and wiped the saliva around her mouth. She narrowed her eyes at the redhead, "Erza Scarlet? You're that toughest female mage from the neighbor town's guild, Fairy Tail. Erza Scarlet, the Titania?" she hissed with disgust in her tone.

"Nice to meet you.." Erza smirked.

"Che!" Mirajane smirked and stood up. "Now that I know your famous title, I won't hold back anymore.." she grinned. "I'll end your life, Titania!" she dashed towards Erza again.

Mirajane swung her claw towards the redhead but Erza easily dodged it. Mira was clearly enjoying this fight and the grin never leave her face as she attack the opponent before her.

"Darkness Stream!" exclaimed Mirajane as she stretched out her claw and a black magic circle formed, then several black claws appeared as they chased Erza.

"Requip!" Erza declared as the armor changed into the white one with a pair of wings. "Heaven's Wheel Armor!"

She avoid every of the attacks and raise up her sword. Many identical swords appeared around her and she swung her sword downwards. "Circle Sword!" the swords went fast towards Mirajane and made quite a huge explosion.

The explosion successfully created a huge hole on the wall and it sent the two girls outside the battling arena. They fought outside where the snow had already covered the whole town. It was beautiful and they hated to ruin this great atmosphere, but they had no choice but to continue this fight until someone lost.

They kneeled on the ground, panting and sweating. All the people around them were surprised by the sudden explosion. Mirajane wiped her sweat and Erza tried to stand by stabbing her sword on the ground as she tried to control her unsteady breaths.

Once Erza's breathes were steady, she stood up slowly. "Requip.." she muttered. Her body shone and she was now wearing a black armor with bat wings on her back and her hair tied into a ponytail. She pointed her sword forwards. "Black Wings Armor!"

"I'm going to defeat you now.." she narrowed her eyes.

Mirajane smirked and also stood up. "We happen to think alike.." she smiled wider. She opened her palm and the black magic circle appeared again, now creating a sword.

"Come!" Erza announced.

Both of them let out a battle cry and dashed towards each other, each pointing their swords at their enemy. And once they passed each other, there was a short silence between the two.

PRANG! Both of their swords were broken into pieces, and also Erza's armor. Both of them kneeled down on the white ground and each coughed out blood on the pure white snow. Each of them knew that they won't be able to defeat their enemy. They completely threw themselves on the ground and panted heavily.

Through her life in battle, Mirajane never experienced how it felt like to be exhausted when fighting someone. Maybe she had never met anyone who's on the same level as her. People call two people with nearly the same level as 'rivals', right? Then, that redhead girl is her rival?

Mirajane mustered all her strength to open her eyes and she could see Lisanna ran from inside the battle arena through the whole on the wall and was worriedly staring at her. Mirajane suddenly remembered about her Master's order to defeat Erza ,otherwise, her sister would be in danger. She used all her strength to get up and wiped the blood on the corner of her mouth. She turned around to see Erza lying on the snow, panting weakly.

"I can't lose.." Mirajane muttered under her breathes. "I'm going to defeat you no matter what, Titania!" she shouted with all her might and Erza weakly turned her head towards the white-haired girl who's now completely surrounded by thick, pitch black aura. Erza widened her eyes. Is this the true form of Demon Mirajane?

Mirajane positioned herself to get ready to shoot her most powerful attack. The pose is similar to Gray's pose when he's going to do his magic, Ice Make. Mira narrowed her eyes towards the weak Erza who's trying to get up. Mira convinced herself that she couldn't stop this attack no matter what. She did this all for her siblings. She repeatedly told herself that.

"Soul Extinction!" she launched her attack, the black-hole-like attack was huge and even Erza was not sure if she's going to survive that attack in this kind of condition. But before she could stand and planned to get away, the attack flew pass her, she widened her eyes in surprise. Mirajane was not going to attack her?

Mira lowered her head and clenched her fists. "Somehow I couldn't bring myself to attack you this way.." she murmured while gritting her teeth.

Erza was going to let out a sigh of relieve but she stopped when she realized the attack was aiming towards Lisanna. She mustered all her strength to stand up and ran towards Lisanna as fast as she could. Mira widened her eyes when she also realized where the attack was aiming.

Erza stood in front of Lisanna and exclaimed, "Requip!" she changed into a white and thick armor with a huge shield and she placed it before her. "Adamantine Armor!" she muttered before the huge attack was prevented by the shield as Erza used up all her magical ability to keep the armor present.

Mira widened her eyes even more. She couldn't believe a stranger actually tried her best to protect her younger sister. Yeah, she knew, she heard it from people around the town. Erza was different from her. Erza was famous because she had helped many people in distress with her extraordinary magical power and sometimes even rejected their payment. Unlike her who was famous because of her ability to destroy and fight to gamble.

After the attack stopped, Erza's shield was also cracked and destroyed into pieces. She coughed out more blood on the snow and fainted afterwards. Well, even though she's a powerful mage, she's just still a kid, a 12 years old kid.

"Erza!" Lisanna yelled as she kneeled down and shook Erza's weak body. Erza opened her eyes slowly and forced out a smile, "I'm sure.. at this very moment, your sister has already woken up from the darkness that surrounded her heart. You can talk to her now. She'll listen to you.." Erza closed her eyes again. "..I'm sure of it..", then she rested herself after the enormous fight.

Lisanna stood up and looked at her sister who's worriedly approaching them. "Lisanna!" Mira shouted.

"Mira-nee.." Lisanna muttered.

Mirajane quickly hugged her sister and rubbed her head gently. "Are you scared, Lisanna? I'm sorry. It's my fault.." she murmured as she tried to held her tears. She was so scared just now. She was scared that her family would die because of her fault _again. _Because she couldn't control her power properly. Because she carelessly took off her bracelet again.

"Mira-nee. It's okay, it's not your fault.." Lisanna smiled inside her sister's warm embrace. Mira let her sister go and looked for her bracelet. She found it inside the snow and wore it again. Her body turned into normal again and she ran towards Erza with guilt written all over her face. What if she died? She's not a part of her family, but somehow she felt guilty.

She squatted and checked Erza's pulse. She let out a sigh of relieve when she detected the slow beats on her wrist. Erza slowly opened her eyes and Mira flinched because of surprise.

"Ah, it's you, Mirajane.." Erza murmured under her breathes. She faintly smirked, "You've finally snapped out of it, eh?" she teased her.

"I wasn't possessed or anything, geez.." Mirajane chuckled, though there's a hint of guilt inside it. "But.." she lowered her head and smiled. "..thanks for protecting my sister. I really owe you one.."

"Don't mention it.." Erza smiled cockily. "You spared my life that time too.."

Mira remembered when she purposely shot the Soul Extinction to the wrong way. But thanks to that, it almost hit her sister instead.

"Why?" Mira whispered.

"Huh?"

"Why are you helping a stranger?" she repeated her question.

"Ah.. That.." Erza smiled as she closed her eyes. "It's easy. That was because.. I don't want Lisanna to feel the same way I did years ago.." she said. "I don't want her to be betrayed by someone she loved the most. That feeling was too painful. And I couldn't bear to see anyone feel the same. Just that..." Erza explained.

"But.. we're not your family, nor your acquaintance.." Mira said.

Erza chuckled as she positioned herself into a more comfortable position on the cold snow. "Does it even matter? In my guild, my Master always told me.."

"_Erza! Whether the people outside is your friends or not, no, even if they're your enemies, do your best to help them if they need it.." Makarov grinned at the small girl and patted her head even though their heights were almost the same. "We need to help people first if we want people to help us, don't you think so?"_

".. 'Someday, when you desperately need someone to help you, I'm sure they'll come to you..', or so he said.." Erza showed a genuine smile. "It's not like I'm hoping for people to help me, but.. a 'thank you' is enough to keep me alive. It's enough to be the reason of my life.."

"When you don't know what's the meaning of your life is.. just make sure people will thank you. When the people around you are happy, their happiness will support you to continue on living. And their smiles will tell you that, your life is important for them.."

Mira's eyes glistened. She never knew someone like this actually existed. She didn't know whether she idolized this redhead or acknowledged her as rival anymore.

Mira's lips parted to say something, but then she heard a scream. She turned around to just to see her Master holding Lisanna and pointed a blade against her neck.

"Do you think I'm going to let you free with this, Mirajane? You have a duty to serve me and make money for me. Remember our contract!" her Master exclaimed.

"I want to be free, baldie! Let me get away with this and I'll never come into your life anymore!" Mirajane glared at him.

"Think about how you will continue to fulfill your living expenses after this, Mirajane! You'll end up sitting on the street if you left this great opportunity behind!" her Master shouted.

"I don't want to be controlled anymore! I want to live my life as I please! I want my brother and sister to be happy-" Mira stopped in the middle and think her words back. She shook her head, "No, it's not that. _I _want to be happy!" she pointed at herself.

Lisanan widened her eyes and smiled. _'Mira-nee. You finally think about your own happiness. I'm sure Mama and Papa in heaven will be happy to see their dear daughter tried to reach her own happiness..', _a single tear formed on the corner of her eye.

The Master growled and now he's filled of rage. "In that case.." he raised up his blade and was about to stab Lisanna. "..I have no choice but to kill your sister!" he shouted and Mirajane's eyes widened and she was about to ran towards him, before the blade suddenly move on its own and flew somewhere faraway. Mirajane blinked in confusion and she turned around just to see Erza smiled victoriously.

"Telekinesis.." she murmured. Yes, Erza had this magic called 'Telekinesis', which allowed her to control a weapon even without touching it. It's a simple magic and it's the first magic she used in her life. She remembered how she unconsciously used it after Grandpa Rob sacrificed his life to save her.

"Thanks.." Mirajane grinned at her and ran towards her Master, ready to punch him to death if necessary. She inhaled deeply and encouraged herself to took off her bracelet, hoping that she's able to control her power properly this time. Her hands changed into claws and she punched her Master right on the face, then she took Lisanna with her.

"Punch of victory!" she cheered.

"Yay for you, Mira-nee!" Lisanna gave her sister a bear hug. Mirajane smiled widely. A very happy smile that was sealed inside herself for a long time..

* * *

><p><strong>~Present~<strong>

"Hee? So that's how they met..?" Lucy rested her chin on her palm and smiled.

"Yeah! Then, a while after that, Erza offered us to join Fairy Tail! She said it's much easier to make money legally if we joined, because Mira-nee's power will surely earn much money for us.." Lisanna explained. She wiped the table and smiled. "You know. Mira-nee always sees Erza as her lifesaver. If something was to happen to her, I'm sure that Mira-nee won't just stand still.."

**~To be continued~**


	16. Shala, The Memory Mage!

**Hi minna! I updated quite fast, am I not? XD**

**Well, if you all are carving to see our long-abandoned Jerza scenes, you have to wait till the next chapter though~ This chapter is more focused in my OC, Shala~!**

**Anyway, I want to thank these cool guys for reviewing the previous chapter:  
>-Beta5200: We're back to our main plotline now! XD<br>-NxE-Forever: Thanks! I hope you enjoy this chapter too!  
>-inoyamakiori: Hehe~ Here's the update you wanted so bad! XP<br>-Yuki Kusanagi: You almost cry? Wow, I never knew I have that kind of potential… XP Oh, it's not a problem, you reviewed after all~  
>-Chanzo: Whoa! I really can't believe you actually reviewed my fic! Here's the next chapter! Hope it satisfied you! XD<strong>

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chap 16. Shala The Memory Mage!<strong>

**Earthland, Present**  
>Her eyes saddened at the sight of the weak aqua-haired man, lying on the cold floor. She couldn't help but felt the tight sensation in her chest. No, she couldn't cry here. She's Titania, the Fairy Queen, she couldn't let her tears to be seen in front of people. Titania doesn't cry. That's what she repeatedly told herself.<p>

"Jellal.." the name escaped her lips.

Slowly, she stretched out her hand and touched the cold iron bars on the door of his personal prison. How long had he been kept here again? Almost three months if she remembered. She couldn't even stand watching him suffer like this. She really wanted to do anything necessary as long as he could be released from this cold room. She wanted to share her warmth with him, keeping him safe in her arms. She wanted him to never see the cruel world anymore. He had taught her many things in her life and now it's her turn.

"..I'll definitely get you out of here.." she whispered before she left the place. She bit her lip as she walked away. "..Definitely.."

**The next day  
><strong>"Eh?" Lucy blinked when she saw a strange request on the Request Board. She quickly made her way towards her team who are sitting on one of the table.

"Guys, guys, listen! There's a something strange about the request today!" Lucy shouted as she slammed both her hands on the table. Natsu woke up from his nap, Gray looked up from his magazine, Erza stopped eating her cake and put down her silver fork, while Happy looked at Lucy, still eating his fish.

"What is it, Lucy? Are they requesting something about your butt?" Happy asked as the fish still in his mouth.

"That's not it, stupid cat! Not even close!" Lucy said furiously at the blue cat.

"Then, what is it?" Erza asked.

"Come on! You guys have to see it yourself!" Lucy said as she began pulling the lazy Natsu with her. Gray, Erza, and Happy followed afterwards.

They arrived in front of the Request Board and can't help but letting their jaws hung opened.

"Th-this is.." Gray pointed at it while trembling.

"A-a request from.." Erza muttered in disbelieve.

"EDOLAS?" Happy finished.

"How come?" Natsu cheered happily.

"What a weird reaction as usual, Natsu!" Lucy shouted.

"What are you guys doing, crowding in front of the Request Board..?" Mirajane approached the five.

"Mira-san! Hey, do you know why do requests from Edolas are here..?" Lucy asked while pointing at the requests.

"Oh, about that. Don't you guys know that some S-Class wizards, including me, participated to make transportation to Edolas?" Mira explained with a smile. Then she turned towards Erza. "You were participating too, right, Erza?" she said.

"Me? Really?" Erza asked dumbfounded.

"You were donating some of your magical power last month, right?" Mira said.

"Oh, yes! I remembered! So that was a donation to make a transportation ride?" Erza asked while putting her fingers under her chin.

"Yep!" Mira pointed up her index finger. "And it's finished now. So the requests from Edolas are flooding in.." Mira said as she pointed at the Request Board.

"Wow.. they sure need many helps for their kingdom's rebuilt.." Natsu said as he leaned his face towards the Request Board, putting his fingers under his chin. Scanning the requests on the board, the major requests are to help them decorating and fixing the town.

"Well then, why don't we help 'em?" Natsu said, fired up.

"Don't decide by yourself!" Lucy yelled.

BUAK! Someone slammed the door open. Every people in the guild turned their direction to the source of the sound just to find Lisanna panting hardly while walking towards Team Natsu.

"Lisanna! What happened?" Lucy asked concernedly as she approached the youngest of the Take-Over siblings.

"Is Lucy treating you badly?" Happy asked while snickering.

"Shut up, you damn cat! Anyway, it's not time for this, right?" Lucy shouted.

Lisanna tried to control her breathes and then she faced Erza. "Er..za! Sh-Shala-chan is coming home.." Lisanna said between her pants. Looks like she ran all the way to Fairy Tail once she saw this 'Shala' person, thought Lucy.

"Sh-she is?" Erza trembled, much to Lucy's surprise.

"Wh-what? Who?" Lucy asked her surroundings, hoping to find an answer.

"SHALA IS COMING HOME?" Happy yelled histerically.

"Like I said, who is this 'Shala' person exactly?" Lucy yelled at the cat, starting to tremble.

"Looks like she's a feared person, huh?" Charle popped out of nowhere while crossing her arms.

"Another Erza-like, maybe?" Pantherlily smirked.

"Shala is coming home?" Natsu cheered excitedly.

"And his reaction is as weird as always.." Lucy sweatdropped.

Gray and trembling Erza stepped out of the commotion and eyed the Master. They gulped once they see him. His eyes are hidden behind shadow and he's gritting his teeth in an annoyed way.

"Prepare yourselves! This is Shala we're talking about! Everyone, evacuate!" Makarov suddenly demanded. Gray and Erza flinched.

"Someone, please tell me who this 'Shala' is! I want to know so bad that I'm dying! And why even Master seems to fear her?" Lucy placed her palms on her cheeks and began acting panicked.

"QUIET! Do what Master said! Evacuate!" Erza demanded in Makarov's place. But only in a split second, heavy footsteps were heard entering the guild.

"It's Shala!" everyone whispered while trembling.

"It's Shala's footsteps!" Macao muttered.

"Wh-why is this scene so familiar? Déjà vu?" Lucy said to herself.

The silhouette of a person was seen at the doorway. Everyone stopped their movements and stared at the door. The people gulped and it makes Lucy even more nervous(and scared).

"Hm?" the redhead girl who looked exactly like Erza entered the guild with her innocent expression. Her hair is tied into a ponytail and unlike Erza who usually used mature outfits she's using a Lolita dress. Lucy's jaw hung opened when she saw the girl. Then, she turned to see Erza and rubbed her eyes, then turned to see the girl again. "Are they twins?" she asked.

"Nope. Shala is around Lisanna's age.." Mira explained while smiling.

The said person, Shala, turned her head to see her surroundings. She frowned and put her fingers under her chin then she nodded to herself.

"What is she doing..?" Lucy asked while sweatdropping.

"She's using her brain to detect where _she _is.." Mira said while giggling.

"_She_?" Lucy asked then she scanned her surroundings. _Where is Erza?, _she thought.

Shala opened her eyes and smiled then she ran towards the bar. She looked behind the bar and giggled. "Found ya, Erza-nee~!" she said. She found Erza sitting behind the bar, hugging her legs and burying her face on her knees. Looks like she's murmuring something like '_Don't let her see me_', or something like that. She jumped towards her and hugged her.

"Wait.. Shala! Stop! Everyone's watching!" Erza whimpered.

"But I missed you so much, Erza-nee~! I've been away for three years. Don't you miss me?" she asked like a spoiled child.

"Not in particular.." Erza murmured.

"Erza-nee is meanie.." Shala pouted.

Then, Erza stood up from her spot and cleaned her clothes from dusts. "So? Why are you here?" Erza asked strictly while crossing her arms.

"Why, you ask? I'm here to bring the news about your boyfriend joining the Fairy Tail~!" Shala said while smiling.

"Hm? What are you talking about?" Erza raised an eyebrow.

"Ehehe.. I, as the part of the Ten Wizard Saints, hereby inform you about the release of Jellal Fernandez under good behaviors.." she said as she showed Erza the letter from the Councils.

"Eh? Ten Wizard Saints? Her?" Lucy asked in awe, Mira nodded in return. Lucy stared at the redhead and praised her in her mind. '_Ten Wizard Saints? Then she's even stronger than Erza? Wow.. are the people from Erza's bloodline are all this great?_'

"She became one of the Ten Wizard Saints a while after that tower's incident, so she's just a freshman, though.." Mira informed.

Erza read the letter while trembling and her eyes widened. "J-Jellal is free?" she asked and Shala nodded.

"I suggested them to free him because my beloved elder sister was crying..." Shala smiled.

"Wow... another person who considers Erza's tears as top priority, huh?" Lucy muttered to herself.

* * *

><p>"Hey!" Lucy greeted.<p>

Shala, who's drinking at the bar and talking with Lisanna, turned around to see Lucy. "Ah. You're one of the new members..." she said while smiling.

"Yes. I'm Lucy..." Lucy said as she took a seat beside her. "So... you're Erza's little sister?" she asked with a grin.

"That's right! Nice to meet you, Lucy. I'm Shala!" she said while offering her hand. Lucy accepted her hand and shook it.

"Hey, looks like Mira-nee is quite troubled with her work. I'm going to help her for a bit. See ya.." Lisanna bid farewell to them and they waved their hands in return.

"So, Shala, right? I knew about Erza quite a lot and I know that she was kept in a tower in a very young age. Are you also there in that tower?" Lucy asked, curious.

"Nope. I wasn't taken to that tower. I wasn't there when the guards started to take the kids from their home.." Shala explained. "Well, you see. Erza-nee and I, we weren't living together when I turned 6 because our parents divorced. I lived with my father and Erza-nee live with our mother. I loved Erza-nee so much, and when I decided to visit her, the people of that town said that she was taken to a tower as a slave. I was desperately searching for her but I never found her. When I turned 10, when I was taking a walk in this town, someone whispered that I looked like 'Erza' from Fairy Tail. I quickly search for her in Fairy Tail.. It's a great thing that I found her.." Shala told Lucy the story of her life.

"I see. Good for you.." Lucy said while smiling.

"But you know.." Shala's eyes saddened. "...sometimes I feel like I didn't exist in this world..." she whispered.

"Huh? Why?" Lucy asked.

"People keep treating me as Erza-nee. Looks like I don't have a place in this world. I feel like.. everyone sees me just as Erza-nee's shadow.." she whispered while lowering her head. She exhaled deeply and then she turned around. She saw Natsu who's talking happily with the guys.

"Like Natsu for example. '_If Erza's not here, Shala is enough.._', or so he said. People treat me as a substitute of Erza-nee. No one treats me as 'Shala'.." Shala rested her chin on her arms lazily and sighed again. "Should I just do a plastic surgery to change my face?" she murmured randomly.

"You don't have to go that far.." Lucy sweatdropped. But she quickly smiled cheerfully. "But Shala, you're amazing! You're able to be one of the Ten Wizard Saints! It's really amazing!" Lucy said excitedly.

"You think so? I think it's just something not even worth mentioning.." Shala murmured lazily.

"Wow, you sure are seeing something from an awkward point of view.." Lucy sweatdropped again. But a question suddenly popped out in her mind. "..Hey, Shala. What kind of magic do you use?" she asked.

"Me? Nothing special, just one of the Lost Magic. A weak one, I suppose.." Shala smiled nervously.

"Whoa, _sugoi! _What kind of magic is that?" Lucy asked out of curioustiy.

"It's the Memory Arc.." Shala uttered.

"Memory.. Arc?" Lucy tilted her head.

"It's a magic to rearrange a person's memories. By messing with his or her memories, we're able to make that person do whatever we wished for. Somehow like a brainwash. I don't understand why this kind of magic was seen powerful by the Magic Council. I think Erza-nee's magic is more powerful than mine.." Shala murmured to herself as she took a sip of her coconut juice.

"Maybe because a Lost Magic user is rare. And judging by your bloodline, which is the same as Erza, I think you're as powerful as her.." Lucy said cheerily.

"You think so?" Shala sighed. Lucy nodded while smiling.

* * *

><p>Erza let out a long relieving exhale. She smiled while closing her eyes as she rubbed her body with the bath sponge. She hummed a happy song as the sponge trailed down her arm.<p>

"So relaxing.." she murmured to herself. Her cheeks flushed because of heat.

Nothing in this world pleased Erza more than shortcake and bath. I mean, look at Erza Scarlet. She's the cleanest, tidiest, female fighter ever. Bath is something she would never forget in her life. The sensation she got when she rubbed her milky skin with the relaxing soft sponge, and when she entered the bathtub, all of her muscles relaxed in an instant. Nothing makes her feels more beautiful than the services she got in her bathtime.

She let out a long, happy sigh again. Today was a long day, but now she can spoil herself as she wanted. "Dear me... What a gre-"

SLAM! Someone opened the door. Erza quickly turned her head to see who's there. She could almost see the reflection of her beautiful self on that person's face. Her body instinctively trembling hardly and her eyes widened. It's been a hard work keeping her jaw unmoved, so she put her hand under her chin to keep her jaw in place. And her other hand pointed at the redhead.

"Y-y-yo-you! Wh-wh-what are you doing here? A-and in my bathroom!" Erza asked. She can't believe she let her pride as the Titania and one of the rare S-Class mages fell in an instant when she caught the sight of her little sister, Shala.

"You don't care when Natsu-nii or Gray-nii entered your bathroom, but you're bothered when it's _me _who enter?" Shala pouted.

"Natsu and Gray is one thing, but _you _are different!" Erza said while cornering herself.

"Erza-nee is stingy.." Shala pouted again.

"GET OUT!"

* * *

><p>Erza let her face landed on the bar's table and she looks all white. Lucy could almost see her soul coming out of her mouth.<p>

"Hey, Erza. Were you sleeping well?" Lucy asked while sweatdropping.

"Erza, what happened to punishments?" Natsu whined.

Gray patted her back. "You're not acting Erza-ish, Er-"

SLAP! Shala quickly slapped away Gray's filthy hand(according to her) and Gray gaped. "AAH! My hand!" he shouted while rubbing his hand dramatically.

"Don't touch Erza-nee.." she said while narrowing her eyes.

"SISTER COMPLEX?" Lucy's jaw almost landed on the floor.

"What's with this worthless commotion? Keep quiet, you incompetent fools!" Natsu, Gray, Lucy, and Happy turned to the direction of the voice. Erza also raise her head up to see who's the one who can yell like that in the guild except for her.

When they saw the white-haired woman dressed in punky clothes. Every one of them let their jaw landed on the floor. Every person in the guild yelled for her name.

"Mira?"

"Mirajane?"

"Mira-chan?"

"Mira-san?"

"MIRA-NEE?" Lisanna gasped.

"Huh! Y'all are so noisy, screw all of ya!" she said with her punkish style.

"GYAA! Mira-san is acting strange!" Lucy yelled while cupping her cheeks histerically. "And what's with those punkish clothes?"

Erza eyed Shala carefully, she's snickering, and Erza immediately realized that it's her doing. "Shala! Get off with it this instant!" Erza said demandingly while standing from her seat.

"Eh? Shala did it?" Lucy asked.

"Ah.." Erza nodded. "She can store the chosen memories of her target, that's one of her ability.." Erza explained while scowling. "Memories manipulation, elimination, addition, and even the change of heart, she can control it. It's just dirty.." Erza hissed. Now Lucy understood why Erza seems to hate her very much.

"You better undo your spell or I'll personally-" before Erza could finish her sentence, someone pulled her by her collar. She's not surprised to see Mirajane smirking like what she'll do when they were young.

"Oh, come on.." Erza rolled her eyes.

"Let's fight till one of us disappears, Erza!" Mirajane exclaimed.

"DISAPPEAR?" Lucy yelled panickedly.

"I would like to accept your offer. You're very nice, Mira, but I have to tell you that I have a business to take care of. So, do you mind to get off me right now?" Erza deadpanned.

"WHAT?" Mira shouted at her angrily.

Erza sighed and then she brushed her hand off her shoulder and slowly ran away. "Lucy, I'm counting on you.." she said before she left.

"WHAT? ME?" Lucy panicked.

"Yosha! Let me take care of this, Luigi!" Natsu hit his palm with his fist. "..I'm fired up!" he grinned widely.

"Thanks a lot Natsu!" Lucy cheered as she ran away from the scene. "..But my name is not Luigi! It's Lucy!" she yelled.

Natsu grinned at the eldest of the Take-Over Sibling as he slowly lit the fire around his fists. "You're finally back to your old self, Mira! Now I can settle the scores with you!" he exclaimed excitedly.

Mirajane spat to the ground and groaned. "I actually wanted to fight Erza. But well, since you seem to miss me that much, I think it won't hurt to play with you…" she smirked.

"Don't underestimate me, Mira! I'm now a lot stronger than how I used to be!" Natsu exclaimed as the fire covered his whole body.

"Come!"

x x x

Pantherlily excitedly opened the letter that just arrived from Edolas. He really wanted to know how his Prince was doing but when he read the content of the letter, his eyes widened in shock. He doped the letter to the ground.

"Erza lost her memories…?" his voice trembled.

**~To be continued~**

* * *

><p><strong>Please leave a review! I'm counting on you to fire me up to write the next chap! ;)<strong>

**Next: ~Chap 17. Fairy Tail's New Addition~**


	17. Fairy Tail's New Addition

**Wow! It's been a VERY long time since the last time I updated, I suppose… I'm very sorry for my readers and reviewers, but you know how high school is. And with my bad scores, I need to focus on my study… ^^a**

**At last, it's holiday season! XD Consider this update as a Christmas present, you guys~! ;)**

**Anyway, I'll thank the reviewers of the previous chap(like always):  
>-Yuki Kusanagi: I almost forgot about her too! Hahaha xP Wow! You have a nice guess, but let's see if your guess is right… ;)<br>-NxE-Forever: Haha, thanks~  
>-BibiZero: Is Shala evil? Well, that's a great question. Let's just slowly wait until she uncovers her true self… XD<br>-Beta5200: Thank you very much! XD  
>-fairytail101: Sorry for my late update *bowing many times* Now we're even, right? ;) Yeah, right. Her power is similar to Doranbolt. Except that I've been planning about her magic before I even knew who this Doranbolt is… ==" Geez, let's leave it as it is. I can't change the plot anymore… ^^a<br>-Amehana Loxar: Here's the update~~!  
>-kaito136: You still haven't dead, have you? D: Cause I'm here bringing the first aid(next chap) for you! XD<br>-Tanuchi: Hope this chap can tell you what happened to her… XD  
>-The SentryGuard117: Thanks for your compliment… ^^<strong>

**Enjoy this chap~! XD**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail**

* * *

><p><strong>Chap 17. Fairy Tail's New Addition<strong>

**Earthland  
><strong>The scarlet-haired knight walked randomly inside the town, trying to catch a glimpse of her little sister who's been escaping from her since half an hour ago. She was sure that Mira and Natsu's fight would've finished by now and Mira is probably searching for her right now.

"Just where is that girl? Geez, she's always been great in hiding her presence! I have no idea where I should search for her!" Erza gritted her teeth and scoffed.

"Erza?" she could hear a heavy voice whispered behind her and she turned around, only to widen her eyes at the sight before her. She swore she almost drop her jaw on the floor because of shock.

"J-J-J-Je-Jel-JELLAL?" she stammered in shock while pointing her finger at the blue-haired man with a familiar red tattoo on his right cheek. Her feet trembled but she tried to keep her posture unmoved.

"I never thought of meeting you here! What are you doing?" Jellal asked in the most casual way possible and showed her a small pure smile without any meaning in it as if his question is the most obvious thing in this world. Erza was still into her thinking about why this man could possibly wander inside this town when she believed that she just saw him in prison in just about… yesterday?

"Hey…" his voice echoed in her head and she finally snapped.

"Jellal! I told you, jailbreak is the worst thing you can do! Why did you disobey me?" Erza scolded him like a mother scolding her son.

"E-eh? Jailbreak? No, no!" he waved his hands in front of him. "I'm not doing any jailbreak. I'm free now, you see?" Jellal tried to explain to her.

"That's impossible! How would they free someone who had done so much sin like you?" Erza denied him while shaking her head fiercely.

"Well, that's kind of harsh…" Jellal sweatdropped. "But you see, this new Council member whose name was… um, Shala I think…" Jellal tried to think about the right name. "Well, she confronted the other Council members and now I'm here, healthy and happy…" he smiled at her.

"Really?" Erza eyed him, still not quite believing what he said. Jellal nodded happily.

"Well, I'll believe you this ti- WAIT! SHALA? That brat really did free you from the prison? You must be kidding! I'm so not going to believe that! There's no way _that _Shala will do something useful for me!" Erza cried dramatically while cupping her cheeks in disbelieve.

"C-calm down, Erza. Who is this Shala person for you anyway?" Jellal asked nervously while trying to tell her to relax a bit.

"Ah, sorry. You don't know about that little devil, huh? She's my little sister, or so she said..." Erza muttered while massaging her temple, trying to let her stress calmed a bit.

"Little sister? I never knew you have one…" Jellal blinked in confusion.

"So do I. I don't even recall having one but with her face which is identical to mine, I don't think I can deny it…" Erza shook her head hopelessly. She raised her head up again, "Anyway, Jellal. Where are you going?" she asked casually.

"Me? I'm on my way to your guild, Fairy Tail…" Jellal announced proudly as he showed her a wide smile as if he's been waiting for so long until this day.

Erza smiled back to him and let out a small laugh, "Okay then, I'll bring you there. Cause you know," Erza cover her mouth with her fingers to hold a laugh. "…I think you're going to get lost soon…"

Jellal's face turned as red as Erza's hair when he realized what Erza meant. He's been walking in the wrong street, actually it's the opposite way from Fairy Tail.

Erza giggled, "What is it? The great Jellal Fernandez is getting embarrassed because he almost got lost?" she teased him. He lowered his head in embarrassment but she quickly pat his back, "There's nothing to be embarrassed about. Come one, let's go to Fairy Tail…"

He nodded his head.

* * *

><p>Erza and Jellal entered the guild and were surprised to hear the 'Welcome, Jellal Fernandez!' from everyone in the guild. Erza's head was filled with question marks, how did they know that Jellal was going to come?<p>

Someone patted her shoulder and she looked behind. "Isn't it great, Erza?" the smiling Mirajane asked her.

"Mira! You're back to normal?" Erza asked, surprised.

"Ah, about that…" Mira lowered her eyebrow guiltily. "Actually, it's just one of Shala's plans to get you out of the guild so that we can prepare the party for Jellal. Sorry for fooling you, Erza…" Mira bowed slightly.

"You don't have to apologize like that, Mira. But actually, I never thought that Shala would actually do something for me like this…" Erza murmured as she looked around her. The party, the people, and of course, the happy Jellal who's been accepted by the guild. '_Is she really doing this for me?_'

"To tell you the truth, Shala had always liked you a lot, Erza. You're the form of sister whom she never stopped to idolize even in her age now. I think you should repay her kindness sometimes too…" Mira said to Erza in a very loving way, she wanted to tell Erza how much her sister loved her.

"I hope what you say is right, though…" Erza let out a sigh. "I've never liked that child…" she murmured slowly. "She gave me this chill feeling every time she's around…" she whispered while hugging herself slightly, "-for always making me afraid of her, her very presence, it alone could make me tremble…"

Mira looked at Erza worriedly. She wondered why Erza could feel that way towards her own sister.

Erza looked at the ground with her frightened expression, "I'm… _scared _of that girl…"

Mira's aqua eyes slightly widen when she heard Erza's confession.

* * *

><p>"What do you mean by losing her memory?" Charle asked while crossing her arms, bowing slightly to see what Pantherlily is drawing on the paper on the floor.<p>

"I heard it from the Prince. And he also told me about something interesting…" Lily informed as he raise the paper up to show it to Charle and Happy. The white and blue cats leaned closer to see the picture.

"These are the Heaven's Stones. In Edolas, we have an interesting legend about these stones…" Lily announced as the two other cats tilted their heads in confusion.

"Legend?" Happy asked dumbly.

"Like an urban legend or something similar to that?" Charle asked, raising one of her eyebrows.

"Maybe we could say this legend is something that has been told for generations in Edolas. It's kind of a bedtime story. We even tell this story in Extalia. I guess almost every child would know this story…" Lily explained shortly.

"Bedtime story?" Happy's eyes glistened with happiness.

"Be serious once in a while, please…" Charle sweated and sighed.

"Well, I have to tell you about this story before we could move forward…" Lily exclaimed as the two cats nodded.

"The story goes like this. Once upon a time, there was a pair of monsters who tried to destroy Edolas. These monsters are the only ones beside Exceed who had magical power inside themselves. They destroyed many small towns, but when they reached the Royal City, they were sealed by a pair of knights somehow. They turned into stones and were kept inside somewhere secretive inside Edolas. Sometimes kids liked to try and search for the stones for fun, but I actually heard news about the disappearance of the stone from someone when I was little. At first I thought that it was a legend, but somehow I began to believe its existence…" Lily looked down at his feet and closed his eyes.

"Because I actually met the ones who inherit the stones…"

Happy and Charle widened their eyes the instance they heard what Lily just said. "You… met them?" they asked in disbelief.

Lily nodded and two certain someone appeared in his mind. "They have to meet their sad fate someday…" he scowled. "No matter how I tried to protect them…" his fingers balled into a fist.

"Who… are they?" Happy and Charle asked carefully.

Lily raised his head up, "They're…"

**~To be continued~**

* * *

><p><strong>Phew! I finished this in one day! XD<strong>

**I hope this can fulfill your need for now, readers! I'll try to update more frequently in this holiday, so keep watching the update! ;)**

**Have you read the newest chapter of Fairy Tail, Jerza fans? It's incredibly fantastic! I never get bored of it even though I repeatedly read it!**

**Anyway, please REVIEW! XD**

**Next: ~Chap 18. Little Sister's Feeling~**


	18. Little Sister's Feeling

**Hauu... I almost didn't get any review for the previous chapter... Have all of my readers forgot about me? TT^TT**

**Well, at least there was this person, Thieving Alchemist, who supported my will to write this chap... Thank you very much! If it weren't for you, I would just stop writing now~! XD**

**Anyway, please enjoy this chap, and I hope this time there'll be more review! XD**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail**

* * *

><p><strong>Chap 18. Little Sister's Feeling<strong>

**Earthland, 7 years ago  
><strong>"Erza-nee~!" the small red-haired girl ran excitedly towards her big sister. Erza turned around when her name was heard, but she quickly stiffened when she saw the figure of her little sister.

"S-S-Sh-SHALA?" she screamed her name before she ran away as fast as she could. Shala quickly chased her and their usual chase party began.

"How long do we need to see this kind of view…?" Gray asked while sweatdropping.

"Erza seems troubled…" Cana smiled nervously.

"Kuahaha! Serves her right!" Mira laughed while folding her arms.

"Stop being so mean to her, Mira-nee…" Lisanna sweatdropped while patting her older sister's shoulder.

"On the other hand, I have a so much better little sister…" Mira put her fingers under her chin and smiled proudly.

"Now she's spouting nonsense…" Lisanna slapped her own forehead.

Makarov, on the bar table, have been watching them since before. He scowled when he remembered what their new member had told him a few days ago. Something that's been bothering him ever since.

_Flashback  
><em>_"Nee, Master…" Makarov could hear a voice behind him and he slowly turned around. He was just out of bathroom and he was now alone. The girl before him smiled widely life a fox. Her scarlet hair resembled the girl whom he had always considered as his own daughter, but somehow this girl gave away a different presence._

_He tried to sound obvious, "What is it, Shala-chan?" he asked._

_She giggled slowly. "There's something I want to tell you, Master…" her smile was nothing like Erza, this person's smiled is filled with bad intentions, Makarov could sense it._

"_You see, Master. I don't think Erza-nee's life would last longer. I suggest you keep your eye on her more…" she eyed him with her sharp, fox-like eyes. "If you don't want to lose her, that is…" she giggled._

"_What are you talking about?" Makarov began acting serious, he glared at her._

"_I'm talking about my cute Erza-nee, Master. Her life is in danger. But… who is the one who wants her life, I wonder?" she smiled mockingly at him._

"_You… what exactly are you trying to tell me?" Makarov's voice began to turn into a growl._

"_What? You can't tell?" she laughed madly. "Stupid, stupid little Makarov. What I'm talking about is… If you don't watch her closer, this Shala will take her away from you. By force, that is…" her eyes widened as she eyed Makarov._

_Makarov felt himself went numb and began to tremble slightly. He couldn't believe a guild Master like him who was a member of the Council would be shaken by this little girl._

'_This girl… is no ordinary human…' Makarov told himself in his mind with wide eyes. He tried his best not to sound pathetic, "Unfortunately, I'll never let my eyes off that girl, ever…" he muttered while glaring at her._

"_Let's see if you can…" Shala whispered mockingly before she walked away._

_Makarov clenched his fists furiously, he swore to himself that he'll never let his eyes off Erza, nor Shala. He noted to himself to never let his guard down around the younger redhead.  
><em>_End of flashback_

"Shala… a scary child…" Makarov whispered to himself with a voice filled with rage and hatred. "I'll definitely watch Erza carefully. You can't lay even a finger on her, I promise…" Makarov kept watching the two girls' chasing party.

'_Just what is that scary girl planning to do to Erza?_' Makarov asked himself.

* * *

><p>"What did you just said, ya damn old geezer?" Mira put her hands on her hips while glaring at her Master in front of her, a vein popped out on her forehead as her eyebrow twitched in an annoyed way.<p>

"Calm down, Mira-nee…" Lisanna tried to confront her sister.

"How can I calm down? Did you hear what he just said? He told me to keep an eye on Erza! ERZA! My enemy! You know enemy!" Mira yelled dramatically at her sister.

"Rival…" Lisanna corrected.

"Yeah, I meant that…" Mira muttered.

"Geez…" Lisanna facepalmed and then she whispered something to her sister, hoping to change her sister's opinion after this. "_If you reject his order, then he'll have to find someone else to do this job, Mira-nee. What if that someone found out about Erza's 'secret'?_"

Mira's body stiffened as soon as she realized that, then she immediately agreed to the offer.

* * *

><p>"Why do I have to something like this for Erza's sake?" Mira whined when she and Lisanna stalked Erza who's taking a mission nearby.<p>

"Mira-nee, all you can do is always complaining…" Lisanna giggled.

"What else can I do? Before I realize it, I've been taking too much responsibility for that ignorant girl!" Mira spat to the floor while scowling. "How did it end up like this again?" she let out a heavy sigh.

"It ended up like this because Mira-nee is a good person…" Lisanna smiled at her sister.

"Wh-wh-what are you talking about? A good person? Me? You're kidding…" Mira denied.

"Mira-nee kept on complaining about every single thing, but you never stopped helping Erza in your own way…" Lisanna was proud at her sister. She smiled and patted her sister's head, "Mira-nee is Mira-nee after all, the soft-hearted Mira-nee whom I know since my birth…"

Mira looked away sheepishly. "Y-you're exaggerating…" she said embarrassedly.

Lisanna let out a giggle.

* * *

><p>"Hmm… before we knew it, there's just one week left until the Valentine Dance Party, guys…" Cana announced casually at the kids in front of her.<p>

"Yay! I can't wait!" Lisanna exclaimed cheerfully.

"Ceh! At the end it'll be just a simple boring party…" Mira said as she rested her chin on her palm lazily.

"Think about the feelings of younger children a bit, Mira…" Erza said calmly. "They've been waiting for this excitedly, you know?" she thought about how excited Lisanna, Cana, Levy, Laki, and even Shala were.

"Just shut up, bitch!" Mira stick out her tongue mockingly.

"What?" a vein appeared on Erza's head and they began their usual fight.

"They never get tired of it, do they?" Gray asked boredly while crossing his arms.

Suddenly, someone entered the guild and the people paid their attention to the guild's main door. It was a teenage boy around 16 with blond hair and black eyes walked towards the hall and a green-haired boy around Erza and Mira's age following him.

Erza who was fighting with Mira stopped when she saw the boy. "Isn't that Fried?" she murmured.

Mira raised an eyebrow, "Who?"

"Fried. Fried Justine. He is also an old member of Fairy Tail. He joined about three years ago…" Cana did the explanation.

"Guess Mira had never met Fried, huh?" Natsu grinned.

"Can't help it, right? This is my first year here…" Mira glared at him. Then she looked at the green-haired boy from the corner of her eyes. "He looks like a timid boy…" she muttered boredly.

"Timid? Hmm… I think so…" Cana murmured.

Mira let out a devil laugh before she stood up. "Guess I'll make him my lackey then…" she smirked.

"I think you shouldn't, Mira. His magic is quite troublesome to be freed of once you're caught into it…" Erza warned her rival before she did something stupid.

"Heh? Why would you warn me?" Mira smirked while putting her hand on her hip. "Don't tell me, you're scared of that timid guy?"

"That's not the problem here. I don't want you to get caught in a worthless mess. Appreciate my kindness once in a while, you ungrateful punky girl…" Erza narrowed her eyes at the white-haired girl.

"Oh my, _thank you very much_, fatty. But I don't need your lecture now…" Mira said mockingly, she's clearly just wanted to spawn Erza's wrath.

"Do whatever you want!" Erza turned away, irritated by Mira's words. She walked away from the guild.

"Do you think something's different with Erza today? She seems more sensitive than usual…" Cana whispered to Gray. The young ice mage nodded in return.

"Usually she would badmouth Mira back…" Gray commented.

"Maybe she had her period…" Lisanna pointed out as if it's the most obvious thing to say in this world.

"GODDAMMIT, Lisanna! Where did you learn that 'neighborhood-old-lady'-like line?" Mira shook her little sister's body fiercely.

"Calm down, Mira-nee. It's obvious to know that as a girl…" Lisanna tried to calm her sister down.

"What's a period?" Natsu asked dumbly.

"Could you please shut up?" Mira shot a quick glare at him and he sat at the corner of the guild.

Gray laughed, "I never thought that Erza would actually have her period! So she's really a girl after all!"

"Ssh! Do you want to die?" Cana hushed him.

"Kyaa! Erza had her period! Maybe something's been triggering her!" Lisanna said with her fangirl squeal.

Every pair of eyes of the children widened a bit when they heard the last part of Lisanna's sentence. Triggering? Who?

"Maybe she finally had a boyfriend or something like that~" Lisanna cheered.

'_Where the hell do you think you're leading this conversation to, Lisanna? Do you want them to find out about that boy!_' Mira yelled inside her thought as her jaw almost fell to the ground.

"Boyfriend?" Natsu asked, again, dumbly.

"Well, that's the most logical explanation…" Cana put her fingers under her chin thoughtfully.

"Hey, hey, we've been into this kind of conversation before, right? And it ended up as a misunderstanding…" Gray commented, remembering the last time he embarrassed himself in front of her to ask her about the 'boyfriend' thing.

"But this time it might be different…" Cana gave him a playful wink as she smiled. "Want to spy on her?" she offered.

"S-spy?" Gray stammered.

"Sounds fun!" Natsu added cheerily.

"Mira, are you in?" Cana asked the eldest of the Take-Over Siblings.

"You don't even need to ask. I'm in charge of spying her every day, and I'm sick of it…" Mira crossed her arms and narrowed her eyes.

"That's a 'yes', huh?" Cana cheered.

Mira let out a sigh, "They're so hopeless…" she shook her head. '_But wait! If they spy on her, then how about her secret that I've been desperately trying to hide for this whole time? Shit! Why do I always forget about it?_' she yelled to herself as she ruffled her head.

'_But it's too late to cancel their plan now. What should I do?_' Mira bit her bottom lip in anxiously. '_There's no other way! I'll have to prevent them from seeing that boy at all costs! I don't have any choice right now!_' she decided to herself.

Little known by her, a green-haired boy had been watching her with his cold eyes. Leaning against the wall, the boy whispered, "What an interesting thing you're trying to hide here, new member, Mirajane…"

He looked up at the ceiling, "Let's see how I'll ruin your well-prepared plan…"

**~To be continued~**

* * *

><p><strong>Hehe, I kinda make an appearance for Little!Fried in this chap cause lately I've been slightly addicted by FriedxMira! XD<strong>

**Let's see how well I can write a FriedxMira fic! In child version, of course!**

**Anyway, please REVIEW~~!**

**Next: ~Chap 19. Annoying Runes~**


	19. Annoying Runes

**I updated quite fast this time, eh? B)**

**I hope if I update frequently, my old readers will notice it and they'll review~! XD**

**Anyway, this chapter is quite long and I hope you guys will enjoy it…**

**And as usual, I'll thank the people who reviewed the previous chap:  
>-Beta5200: Hey! I've missed you since my absent these three months! :'D Thank you for reviewing. I'm glad you also liked FriedxMira! XD<br>-wendyvel: Glad you like that pairing… ;)  
>-Yuki Kusanagi: I also missed you! X'D I'm glad you still haven't forgot about me! And no, Fried can't read Mira. This chap will explain it to you. I hope you could get the point… ;D<br>-Thieving Alchemist: Thank you again for saying this is a good fanfiction ^-^ I also love the younger version of Mira so I kinda make her get a quite important role in this story. You don't know about FriedxMira? O.o**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail**

* * *

><p><strong>Chap 19. Annoying Runes<strong>

**Earthland, 7 years ago  
><strong>Laxus and Fried were walking around the Oak Town. They've been travelling for months now and they've almost reached Magnolia. Before suddenly Fried heard someone's conversation about the death of the Nevegliz family. He remembered it, before he joined Fairy Tail, he had attended the Nevegliz family's social party once or twice. Well, he also _was_ a member of a noble family after all.

He remembered meeting one of the Nevegliz's children once, their oldest child, but he had forgotten her name. What a shame, that girl was one hell of a pretty and well-mannered girl, just like what he had always thought a girl should be.

"But I heard the three children of that family survived…"

This phrase caught Fried's attention, so he decided to approach the ladies who were talking about it. He smiled warmly at the ladies and began to ask, "About what you've been talking about since earlier. May I ask further information about it?"

"Huh? You mean about the Nevegliz's surviving children?" one of the ladies asked and Fried nodded.

Laxus was watching him talking with the ladies and he decided to sit on one of the cafés nearby.

* * *

><p>"Mirajane, Elfman, and Lisanna… huh?" Fried murmured to himself while he and Laxus were walking under the street lights at night.<p>

"Who are they? You've been repeating their names for a while now, you know?" Laxus said without even looking at the green-haired boy.

"These are the names of the surviving child of the Nevegliz family, Laxus. I've met one of them, but I don't know which. Was it this Mirajane person? Or was it Lisanna?" Fried massaged his temple.

"Ah, you reminded me. I heard from that old man. While we were away a few months before, Erza brought three new members. I don't know if they're related to what you were talking about, but I remembered the one with name Mira…" Laxus said.

"Really?" Fried asked, slightly excited.

Laxus chuckled and ruffled the boy's hair. "Now you look fired up. You had this scowl on you since earlier, you know?" he grinned at the boy.

"Ah! Sorry…" he apologized while looking down.

"There's nothing to apologize about. Hurry up now, maybe we'll arrive on morning. We can confirm if those new members are really the one you're searching for…" Laxus said as he increased her pace.

Fried nodded and began to run slowly.

* * *

><p><strong>The next day<br>**Laxus and Fried arrived around nine o'clock in the morning. As they entered the guild, they heard someone's fighting. Fried turned his attention to the source of the voice just to see Erza fighting with a white-haired girl. He was slightly surprised. He had never seen Erza fighting with anyone in the guild except for Gray when she first joined.

That's when Fried also noticed how much part of the white-haired girl's body had been exposed. What kind of freakin' clothing is she wearing? Is she a girl? Does she have no shame at all?

Fried quickly walked towards the bar where he saw Makarov sitting on it as usual.

"Master…" he called.

Makarov turned his attention to the greenhead. "Oh, Fried. You're back…" he also looked at Laxus. "And you too, Laxus…"

Fried and Laxus replied with a nod.

"On the other hand, Master. I want you to ask something…" Fried began a conversation. "…about those new members who joined when Laxus and I were away…" he finished.

"Oh, you mean Mirajane, Elfman, and Lisanna?" Makarov asked for confirmation.

Fried widened his eyes. So they really are the one he's searching for!

"Ah, yes... about them.", Fried nodded. "Was the one who was fighting with Erza…"

"Ah, yes! I believe you're talking about Mira…" Makarov pointed out his index finger excitedly. "Look how pretty face she got there! She'll surely grow into a beauty along with Erza…" Makarov put his fingers under his chin and smiled widely. "I do hope she'll change her arrogant personality though…" Makarov smiled nervously.

"That Mirajane person… does she ever told you about where she came from or what kind of family she was in?" Fried asked carefully, trying not to gain any suspicious from his Master.

"Nope, never. Erza just brought her along with her younger siblings here and of course I agreed for having someone like her here…" Makarov smiled.

"I see. Then, I want to ask something again. Is she… like that ever since she joined?" Fried asked.

"Like that? You mean her personality?" Makarov asked , raising an eyebrow, gaining a nod from Fried.

"Yes, she's like that ever since before…"

'_Why did she change her personality like that? It's almost like she's a different person. Why is she hiding her past self?_' Fried thought to himself.

**The next day  
><strong>Erza woke up from her sleep and she looked at the clock on the wall. It's still 06.00 o'clock, but somehow she couldn't sleep any longer than this. She scowled and put her small hand on her lower stomach, it ached ever since the previous night. She hated the pain, she hated to work she needed to do after she enter the bathroom, and she hated how it bothered her daily routines.

Damn human reproductive system!

She checked her bed, making sure that there was no bloodstain on it. Then she slowly put her feet on the carpeted floor and tried to make her footsteps as soundless as possible so that she didn't have to wake the blue-haired boy who's sleeping on the floor peacefully like a small baby.

She made her way to the bathroom and began her work inside. "First period sure is hard…" she whispered to herself before letting out a sigh of frustration.

* * *

><p>"Dammit, dammit, dammit, dammit, dammit, fucking DAMMIT!"<p>

Lisanna sweatdropped at the curses her sister muttered ever since the beginning of the morning. "Please calm down, Mira-nee…" she rubbed her sister's back.

"How could I possibly calm down? My stomach hurts, I can't even sit comfortably! It's all this damn human reproductive system's fault! And more importantly, why do I have to have my first period around the same time as Erza?" she whined while scowling deeply.

"It's because the two of you are intertwined by the red string of fate…" Lisanna said jokingly.

"That's not even funny…" Mira said in monotone.

"Geez, Mira-nee has been getting really emotional. Is this the effect of 'first period'?" Lisanna covered her smirk with her hand, teasing her sister.

"Cut it out! I don't want to hear that! Why do I have to go through a 'first period'?" Mira slammed her fist on the table dramatically.

"I'll be really worried if you don't…" Lisanna sweatdropped at her sister's act. "Ah! I almost forgot! That boy, Fried Justine, he said he wanted to meet you around noon, Mira-nee…" Lisanna informed.

"You're kidding me!" Mira almost yelled.

"Unfortunately, I'm not…" Lisanna said.

"How could someone I don't even know, asked _you _to tell me that he wants to meet me? I'm so not going to believe that…" Mira threw her face away while crossing her arms. "What does he want from me anyway…" she murmured.

"Maybe he fell for you at first sight…" Lisanna smirked.

Mirajane burst out a loud laugh. "That's a funny joke you uttered just now!" snickering, Mira shook her head.

"Do I look like I'm joking for you?" Lisanna deadpanned.

"Actually, not…" Mira stated. Lisanna let out a sigh of frustration as she slapped her forehead.

"Anyway, I'm not going anywhere today. My stomach hurts like hell, and I'm sure Erza too. I think she won't move much today, so I don't need to keep an eye on her…" Mira rested her chin on her palm and looked outside the window, she smirked when she saw the guild not too far from her place. "But I'm kinda interested with this Fried person. Should I give it a try and meet him this noon…?" Mira whispered with a melodic voice before it turned into a sinister giggle.

"Here comes the Evil Mira-nee…" Lisanna sweatdropped.

* * *

><p>"Are you guys seriously gonna spy on Erza?" Gray hesitantly asked.<p>

"We've been agreeing about that since yesterday, right?" Cana moved her index finger in circular movements. "Anyway, I've been suspecting this for a long time. I even heard from Levy that Hilda-obaachan asked Erza about hiding someone in her room once…" Cana explained.

"Sounds interesting! I'm fired up!" Natsu threw his fist to the air excitedly.

"But I actually doubt _that _Erza would actually disobey a rule. You know how strict she is…" Lisanna added, actually she just wanted to cover for Erza.

"That makes sense. Let's just stop this, it's impossible that Erza would really do something immoral like this…" Gray said.

Lisanna smiled nervously, she didn't know if she would be happy because someone's siding with her or be angry because Gray just said that Erza's doing something 'immoral'.

"Don't act all high and mighty, ice pervert! I bet you wanted to spy on Erza so badly!" Natsu grinned mockingly.

"What did you say, you hothead?" Gray growled.

"Stop it, you two…"

The two fighting boys turned their heads to the source of the voice just to find Erza standing not too far from them. "I'm just a bit late and you guys looks like you are about to blow each other's head…" she said calmly while walking towards them.

"Anyway…" she began talking. But Gray and Natsu along with Cana and Lisanna noticed that someone's hiding behind Erza. A blue-haired boy around her age.

The four of them was slightly shocked and they turned their attention back to the redhead. She let out a long sigh before she talked. "-there's something I've always wanted to tell you guys…" she said before she bit her bottom lip in anxiety.

"I've been hiding something from you guys…"

* * *

><p>Mira walked around the park to search for the green-haired boy who wanted to see her. She walked with her mind full of the questions of why that unknown boy would want to meet her in the first place.<p>

"Mirajane…"

Mira turned around when she heard someone calling her name… but that's a wrong move for her. She was immediately trapped by runes, she widened her eyes and cursed herself for letting her guard down.

"Shit! What is this?" she cursed while trying to get out of the runes.

"Unfortunately, you won't be able to get out of this rune unless you fulfill the condition written on it…" a boy with long green hair appeared from behind the tree. The boy has very long, light-green hair, almost reaching down to his waist, with long bangs framing his face, and the right one even covering the corresponding part of his face and eye; he also has a pair of thin strands jutting out backwards from the sides of his head, both taking on a lightning-like shape.

"You!" Mira pointed at him. "You're that bastard, Fried Justine, if I'm not mistaken!" she exclaimed.

"Correct, but I'm not a bastard. And you are Mirajane, one of the new members. The eldest of the Take-Over siblings. I've heard about you even in my mission with Laxus on Oak Town…" Fried gave her a faint smirk.

"So what? Let me outta here, coward! Let's fight fist-by-fist!" she exclaimed while showing her fist and her signature smirk.

"I have to apologize, I'm not into combat fight. I'm much into brain works…" he smirked at her, as if telling her that she's stupid.

"What..?" Mira growled while clenching her fists. "What the hell is your problem? We've never met before! I don't know who you are except for your name! What kind of fucking grudge could you possibly have on me?" Mira shouted at him while trying to break through the runes.

"You are a girl…" Fried said, his voice was almost like a whisper.

Mira stopped. "What?" she raise an eyebrow.

"Like I said. It's because you are a girl…" Fried repeated.

"DON'T MESS WITH ME, YOU SCUMBAG!" Mira yelled at the top of her lung. "What does my gender have to do anything? Are you making fun of me? HUH?"

"As a girl you're not wearing a proper clothing. What do you think you're wearing, Mirajane? Are you trying to get yourself in a pinch by wearing something like that? You're going to get yourself in trouble! You have to have a proper manner!" Fried blabbered.

"Who are you, my father? Don't butt in my business!" Mirajane yelled furiously, pissed off by what the greenhead had said.

"But, I think it's better for you to start wearing appropriate clothing, like a dress for example…" Fried suggested.

"HUH? Are you nuts? Me? Dress? Are you picking a fight?" Mira held her fist up with an annoyed expression. But something bugged her. "Oh, I see…" she whispered slowly, her bangs covered her eyes and she grinned widely. "I see, I see…" she repeated.

"Wh-what?" Fried asked nervously.

"You have a fear for woman, am I wrong?" Mira grinned proudly while folding her arms.

GLEK! Fried jerked away for a bit out of surprise, his weakness has been found by this girl. "Wh-what are you talking about? That's not true…" he tried to defend himself.

"Don't even try to lie to me, Fried-_chan. _I can read your mind, little boy…" she said mockingly, her arms still folded and she nodded her head. "I suppose you're afraid of woman who exposed too much part of their body, that's why you don't look like you hold any grudge on Erza and the other girls, am I _right_?" Mira eyed him, the smirk never left her face.

Fried swallowed, this girl had read his mind like an open book, she's… DANGEROUS! A very dangerous species of female! He silently noted to himself to never get involved with this kind of female anymore.

"Ooi…" Mira called, realizing that Fried had been drowning into his own little world.

The greenhead snapped out of his thought and looked at the white-haired girl. "Wh-what is it?" he stammered.

"Can you get me outta here already? Like you see, I won't ever wear a dress. Nothing you've done would make me wear that trash. So you can just give up and let me out of this place, it's annoying here…" Mira whined.

"Why won't you wear it?" Fried asked nervously.

"Because it's FUCKING not my style…" Mira answered in deadpan.

Fried looked down and Mira realized that he's troubled by her request. She raised an eyebrow, "Oi, what are you waiting for? Don't tell me…" she stopped in the middle, noticing Fried's flinch. "Don't tell me you don't know how to deactivate your own runes?" she finished.

Fried raised his head instinctively and began sweating. "Well, it'll be automatically deactivated in half an hour, so…"

"DON'T MESS WITH ME!" Mira punched the invisible wall in front of her out of anger and it startled the greenhead.

He slowly opened his eyes just to be surprised by Mira's appearance, she had activated her Satan Soul. "You're going to regret what you've done, Fried…" Mira growled angrily.

* * *

><p>"EH?" Natsu, Gray, and Cana yelled in unison.<p>

"E-E-Erza? S-so you're really hiding someone?" Gray stammered while pointing at the redhead.

"Not to mention, a boy!" Cana added cheerfully.

"I've never seen him before!" Natsu exclaimed.

"Of course you've never seen him…" Lisanna deadpanned.

"I'm sorry for lying to you guys…" Erza bowed while apologizing sincerely. The blue-haired boy also mimicked her actions.

"Well, we're not exactly bothered by it, though…" Cana said before she turned her attention to the bar. "…but I don't think Master will let it go just like this…" she murmured.

Suddenly, someone entered the guild. The kids turned their attentions to the person who entered from the front door. It was Mirajane, carrying… Fried?

Lisanna immediately approached her big sister. "Mira-nee! What happened?" she asked in shock.

Mira rolled her eyes, "I can't tell you now, I'll make sure to tell you once we're home…" Mira whispered to her little sister and Lisanna nodded in reply.

Mira decided to continue walking before her body stiffened when she saw the blue-haired boy. Her jaw hung opened and her grip on the greenhead loosened resulting to him falling to the ground. "Wh-wh-what happened?" she stammered while pointing at the blue-haired boy.

"Well, you see, Mira-nee. Erza confessed to us that she has been hiding a boy in her room…" Lisanna explained to her sister even though she knew that her sister was already aware of this fact for a long time.

"Why the hell are you telling them about that, Erza? Can't you read the situation at all?" Mira shouted at her rival while stomping towards her. "Be a little sensitive about your situation! In this kind of situation, people will usually try and cover their secret, or the secret got exposed by someone. No one will actually tell everyone about their secret! Are you dumb!" Mira continue whining.

"What can I do? I don't like the pressure! I thought it'll be better if I tell everyone about this!" Erza defended herself.

"Don't you know how much I suffer to help you behind the scenes, HUH?" Mira stick her face to her rival's in with an annoyed expression.

"What the hell are you talking about, you punky girl?" Erza also did the same.

"Like I said, fatty. I've been helping you to hide that boy to the point of embarrassing myself to volunteer in everything involving 'entering your room'! Show some gratitude, you insolent brat!" Mira shoved her finger on Erza's armor.

Erza noticed what she was talking about and she threw herself away from the whitehead, almost making Mira fell to the ground. "What… did you just say?" Erza asked, eyes slightly widened.

A vein appeared on Mira's head and she growled, "Like. I. Said…" she flinched when she realized that she had also exposed her secrets in public. She immediately covered her mouth in surprise. She noticed Lisanna facepalmed and shook her head while Natsu, Gray and Cana looked 'comically' surprised.

Mira turned around, "Forget it. I didn't say anything…" she said before she _accidentally _stomped on Fried before she ran away, but Erza immediately patted her shoulder after also _accidentally _stomping on Fried.

"You aren't getting away before you explain what you just said…" Erza looked at her with seriousness in her brown eyes. Mira noticed that everyone's been focusing more to what she just said rather than Erza's exposed secret. She's doomed now…

"Can you repeat what you just said?" Erza asked again, politely.

Mira bit her lip anxiously before she took a deep breath and began explaining with embarrass written all over her face. She told Erza about how she found out about the boy, how she tried to cover for her, how she tried to prevent people from suspecting Erza, and how she volunteered in everything related to entering her room.

"Okay, that's all…" she finished as she turned away in embarrassment.

Erza and the other's jaw had landed on the floor. "I… can't… believe… that…" she whispered in disbelief.

Jellal smiled as he looked at Erza. He leaned forward and whispered in her ear. "Looks like you have a really great friend here, Erza. I'm happy for you…"

Erza blushed and looked at Jellal. "Wh-what are you talking about? She's my rival!" she denied.

"It's not normal for a rival to help you…" Jellal smiled at Mira. "This girl is your _friend _after all…" he said to Erza.

"Oi, oi! That's not even funny!" Mira halted him.

"But Mira-nee really did her best to cover for Erza, am I wrong?" Lisanna send a smirk at her sister. But Mira just turned away with a 'tsk', sulking.

Jellal confronted Erza while patting her head and smiled. At first, Erza was hesitant, but then she nervously muttered, "Th-thank you… for helping me this whole time…" her voice trembled.

Mira bit her lip nervously and tried to find what kind of answer she should be giving to her rival. "Sh-shut up! Don't get the wrong idea! I wasn't trying to help you! It was just a reflex, yeah, reflex!" she tried to deny.

Erza blinked a couple time before she tried to suppress her giggle. "Mira should be like this, after all…" she smiled brightly.

Natsu, Gray, Cana, Lisanna, and Jellal smiled for the two. "It all ended happily…" the kids stated.

"But it hadn't ended yet!" Makarov suddenly popped out of nowhere.

"EEK! Where the hell did you appear from, _Jii-san_?" Gray jumped.

"Master!" Cana exclaimed.

"I think Erza should receive a punishment. She did break the rule after all…" Makarov stated playfully.

"Eh? That's…" Erza stammered.

"Read the atmosphere, geezer! It's going to end happily and you just ruined it!" Mira yelled in her usual style.

"Ohohoho… I have an interesting punishment that will surely gain your permissions, kids…" Makarov cheered.

Everyone raised an eyebrow, curious in what the old man has been planning. As the guild Master grinned, Erza and Jellal could feel an ill intention behind it. What exactly is he planning on doing for the punishment…?

**~To be continued~**

* * *

><p><strong>Hehehe... I think this chapter is quite well down, how do u think? ;)<strong>

**Anyway, just tell me through REVIEW~! XD**

**Next: ~Chap 20. Boys Meet Girls~**


	20. Boys Meet Girls

**Hi, minna! It's been a while, ne~? Well, it's not that long, though… ^^a**

**Anyway, in this chap, I'll be using 'Mystogan' to refer to Edo Jellal so that you guys won't be confused. And for Edo Erza, I'll use Knightwalker instead. Well, I think you guys have been longing to meet our Edolas fella once again, am I right? ;)**

**O-kay! I hope this chapter will satisfy you guys. It's filled with Jelza and Mystwalker~! XD**

**And here I am to thank these great people as usual:  
>-fairytailLucy: Of course I'll keep continue! Thank you for reading this, I hope you'll continue reading this fic until it ends… ^^<br>-Derrick: Thank you for all your compliments, I hope I can't make it better so that you can be more comfortable in reading it… XD The punishment won't be mentioned much though, I hope you're not disappointed! DX  
>-BibiZero: Yeah, it's EdoJellal or Mystogan. Yeah, I think I'll try to clear the confusion about Shala in later chapters. I think many people wanted to know about Shala's background… ;)<br>-Thieving Alchemist: Well, young Cana sure does wear proper clothes, I think. Hahaha.  
>-Beta5200: I do think it's not going to end yet, it'll be more than 25 chapters, I guess. By the way, thank you for the compliment! ;)<br>-Yuki Kusanagi: Whoa! Glad to hear that you also like FriedxMira! And me too, I also admired Erza and Mira's friendship, or rivalry… ;D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail**

* * *

><p><strong>Chap 20. Boys Meet Girls<strong>

**Earthland, Present  
><strong>It was only a week before the Valentine Dance Party. Lucy is having a chat with Mirajane and Lisanna at the bar regarding the punishment Makarov gave Erza when she was little, for breaking the rule. The blonde gave a shocked reaction at their statement.

"K-kiss? For real?" Lucy gaped.

"Well, Erza was a little upset that time, but she soon got over it…" Lisanna smiled.

Mirajane giggled while wiping the beer glasses. "Don't tell Erza that we told you about this, okay? I think she won't be pleasant about this…" Mira said while smiling brightly as usual.

"Well, I don't have any reason to tell her, though…" Lucy sweatdropped, imagining how she would end up if she told Erza about it.

The guild was noisy as usual, as Natsu and Elfman talked about those 'man' things; Gray and Juvia were chatting at the other side of the bar; Gajeel, and Wendy seemed to talk about Dragon Slayer or something. Nothing was wrong, until-

BAM! Someone kicked the door opened with all their might. Every pair of eyes turned to the direction of the loud sound just to find three of the Exceeds standing there.

"Everyone, listen!" Pantherlily demanded. The people focused on what he's going to say. "We're going to take a mission to Edolas!" he announced as Happy and Charle nodded their heads in confirmation.

"EEEHH?"

* * *

><p>"Why does it always end up like this…?" Lucy whispered to herself lifelessly.<p>

The usual group plus Gajeel and Pantherlily were inside of the train which leads to Edolas. The train was a transportation made to connect Earthland and Edolas in a convenient way. If you guys still remembered, the ones responsible for building this thing had gathered some amount of magical powers from S-Class Mage to be used for its sake.

"There's no other way! Lily figured out something that he wanted to discuss with Mystogan!" Happy cheered excitedly, he's in the middle of rubbing Natsu's back to comfort him from his motion sickness.

"What I was asking is WHY do we have to tag along?" Lucy glared at the blue cat.

"Because we are cats and we need our owner come along with us~" Happy stated innocently.

"I knew that! But I'm not related to you, and so are Gray, Erza and even Jellal!" Lucy shouted while pointing at the three who are sitting at the seat beside theirs.

"Gray said he wanted to visit the Edolas Fairy Tail, and Erza said she's going to teach Jellal for his first mission. I thought you're going to be lonely, so I invited you, Lucy. You should be grateful!" Happy cheered again.

"I'm not going to be lonely, you damn cat! And can't you see that Gray's clearly not enjoying this trip?" Lucy pointed at Gray who's glaring at the blue-haired man who sat in front of him next to Erza and is chatting with her. Lucy trembled as she sensed the killer aura surrounding the ice mage.

"I wonder what happened to Gray-san…" Wendy stated worriedly, Charle sitting on her lap while eyeing the ice mage boringly.

"Can't you see he had green eyes?" Lucy whispered to the young Dragon Slayer. Wendy blushed in amazement of pure maiden heart.

"I thought Gray had dark blue-eyes!" Happy exclaimed in shock.

"I didn't mean it literally, you dumb cat!" Lucy yelled.

Gajeel looked outside the window along with Pantherlily, the former First Captain of Edolas Army looked brightened up when he saw the train has been flying nearer towards the Royal City. He climbed up to the window before sticking his face on the window.

"It's been a while…" Lily muttered as his lips formed a smile.

* * *

><p>The blue-haired Prince walked towards the garden without any escort. He had been quite depressed lately after Erza lost her memories. It's just unexplainable and he could tell why was she acting all cold towards him afterwards.<p>

He took out a small crimson crystal ball from his pocket and stared at it. "Just what is this thing?" he asked himself as he remembered finding it on his bed a while after Erza lost her memories. At first, he thought it's just a common crystal ball, but being a former mage, he could sense something strange from it. Maybe magic? A very powerful one.

As he almost drowned into his own thoughts, he saw someone sitting on the bench beside the fountain. He could immediately tell who it was, but he was hesitant in greeting her. Things hadn't been going smoothly between them lately. He had been trying to convince her that they were fiancée and they loved each other, but she would never believe in his words. She had been avoiding him whenever she saw him and it hurt him.

Mystogan decided to watch over her from behind a tree. He leaned his back on the tree as his sad eyes never left her sitting figure on the white bench.

Erza Knightwalker was looking at the fountain, her eyes were empty and it's as if she's looking at the fountain just to have something reflected on her eyes at the least. She had been spacing out much more than usual lately and it had worried the blue-haired Prince.

"I can't take this. Why do I have to see her from this angle? I was able to tease her and make her angry before and it seemed just like yesterday…" Mystogan murmured while clenching his fists. He just wanted to live happily with her, living a carefree days like they usually had. Why does this wish seem so difficult for God to grant?

A small white thing slowly landed on the ground and it caught Mystogan's attention. He looked up to the sky and realized that it's snowing. He turned his gaze back to the redhead Captain. He noticed that she's still spacing out. She'll catch cold at this state.

The young Prince carelessly walked towards the redhead and put his cloak around her delicate body. She seemed to snap out of her spacey state and she innocently raised her head up to see the person who was there. Mystogan noticed that she was a bit shocked, but she couldn't react much since her eyelids went heavier and heavier until she finally closed them. She fell forward and he immediately caught her. The Prince held her tightly in his arms as if telling her that he won't let go of her.

He stroked her back, "Come back, Erza. Come back to me…" he whispered in her ear before he embraced her again.

Behind the tree, a tall man sighed as he watched the scene. A small girl beside him also shook her head in pity. They could understand the feeling of the Prince, he finally settled things between him and Knightwalker after a long time, and now they had to be separated by fate again.

"Aww… Poor Prince. What should we do?" Coco muttered depressingly.

"There's nothing we can do. It's all up to them…" Simon muttered before he let out a sigh again. His eyebrows furrowed in frustration. He's also depressed by Erza's memory loss. '_Just why in the world could Erza lose her memories just like that?_' he thought to himself.

* * *

><p>"We're finally arrive!" Lucy stated excitedly when she got out of the train, followed by the almost-dead Natsu afterwards.<p>

The young fire mage fell to the ground with his face all purple. "I'm never going to go on any transportation anymore…" he whined to himself.

"How many times do you think you've repeated that?" Lucy said while smiling nervously.

"Now then, we and our owners are going to head to the castle, you guys can take a look around the town…" Lily said with a smirk, referring to the Exceeds and their owners.

"Okay then. I'm going to have a walk with Erza and the others. Where would we meet when you guys are done?" Lucy asked the black cat.

"I think we're going to be done in around three hours, we'll meet in the castle. Are you okay with that?" Lily explained and the blonde nodded.

After Lily and the others left, Lucy turned to see the people in her group. "Well, Erza. Where are we going now? Are taking walk around town fine with you?" the blonde asked.

"Hmm… I think I'm fine with it. What about you, Jellal?" Erza asked the blue-haired mage.

"Me? I guess it's alright as long as you're not bored. You're scary when you're bored…" Jellal smiled teasingly at the redhead and it earned a smirk from her.

"Oh? So I'm scary? It's a pleasure for me that you finally fear me…" she replied his joke. And they laughed together.

'_Whoa… What a cute couple…_' Lucy thought to herself when she saw the two. Her eyes sparkled in awe as her maiden heart was touched.

'_But this one looks like Natsu now…_' she thought again when she saw Gray standing not too far from the two, with fire surrounding his body and his eyes looked like he's ready to kill anyone right now. '_Is he really that jealous just because Erza doesn't have time to scold him anymore? What a weird guy…_'

* * *

><p>"Lily! Lily, is that you?" Mystogan shouted in shock when he saw the small form of his former companion. Well, it's rather cute, though.<p>

"Mystogan~! Long time no see!" Natsu greeted.

"Oh, Natsu…" Mystogan smiled. He noticed Wendy and Gajeel are following behind him too, while the Exceeds are on the front.

"Prince. I heard about Erza's condition. How is she now?" the small cat asked.

"Erza? I just brought her to her room…" Mystogan said while looking at the door not too far behind him. He was just out of the redhead's room after bringing her from the garden.

"Wow! What did you do in her room?" Happy asked while muffling his laughter.

"What do you mean, Happy?" Mystogan sweatdropped.

"Anyway…" Lily began. "…I have an important information for you, Prince. I'm sure this will be helpful…" the Exceed stated. He turned around and smirked, "This is a private conversation between me and the Prince. I suggest you guys should wait outside…"

"Aye, sir!" Happy put his paw on his forehead in a military-like way.

"Why are we even here if we have to wait outside?" Natsu protested while pouting like a kid.

"Natsu-san, please act more mature…" Wendy said nervously.

"We have another thing to do anyway…" Charle said while folding her arms. She walked a little forward and then turned around to meet the gazes of the Dragon Slayers. "Let's go…" Charle declared, then she turned around a shot a smirk at the blue-haired Prince which surprised him a bit. "…to a place filled of memories treasured by Erza Knightwalker…" the white cat finished.

"Eh? Where?" Mystogan asked in surprise.

"I'm sorry, but Lily told me not to tell you yet. It's better for you to listen to what he's going to say to you. Leave this thing to us…" the female Exceed stated as she started to walk away, followed by the curious Dragon Slayers and Happy.

After they left, Pantherlily looked directly at the Prince. "Well, I suppose you know that I'm here to talk about the Heaven's Stone, do you, Prince?"

* * *

><p>Lucy had decided to enter one of the girls accessories shop for whatever reason and had dragged Erza along with her, leaving the two males outside waiting for them to finish. Whether the blonde was doing it on purpose or not, Gray was going to kill her after this for leaving him behind with the former terrorist.<p>

Jellal had noticed the tension between him and the ice mage, he didn't know what kind of bad things he had done to him but he's feeling nervous for no reason. The silence had been surrounding them for the whole half hour now. The girls sure took a long time to choose what they're going to buy.

"Oi, you…" Gray began a conversation, breaking the ice.

Jellal nervously turned to meet the glare of the ice mage. He gulped, "What is it?" he tried his best not to sound like a coward.

"Don't think I've accepted you as one of my nakama. Erza may have forgiven your sins, but I'll never forgive you about it!" Gray shouted rather loudly at Jellal, which startled him. "Don't think that after that many tears you've made her shed just because of your foolish act, you could be easily forgiven!" Gray's expression turned furious as he said it.

The ice mage could never forget the tears he saw from the armored female that day when they were still very young. Those tears of loneliness and the pain of betrayal that had been haunting her for a long time even after she joined Fairy Tail. How the little girl tried to look strong even when her heart was shivering in coldness.

"_You _made Erza cry…" Gray finished in a low but deep yet angry voice.

Jellal blinked in surprise. The ice mage's words sure are hurting him, but somehow he couldn't find the reason to fight back. Instead, his lips curved into a faint smile.

Gray's eyebrows furrowed, he couldn't understand this man's way of thinking. He just shouted at him and all, but his reply was just a smile? Is he an idiot or something?

"I'm glad that Erza joined Fairy Tail. That he got people like you and Natsu with her…" the blue-haired mage muttered softly. "The years she spent without me must be filled with fun and love by all of you…"

Gray continued glaring at him.

"You're true that I'm the one who made her shed those tears. She shouldn't have needed to cry if I wasn't there in her life. But unfortunately, I'm a very egoist person…" Jellal smirked.

Lucy and Erza walked out of the shop, holding some small bags with them. The two girls were a little surprised when they saw the two men looked like they're ready to fight, though the two of them seems not to notice the girls' presence.

Jellal's smirked faded and his eyes softened when he tried to think about his precious childhood friend, he noticed that since he met her in that tower, he would never let go of her as long as he's still alive. She was one of his precious nakama, but she was a very special one, someone whom he would never hand to anyone. He couldn't remember since when did he started becoming this kind of self-centered bastard, just thinking about himself.

He opened his mouth to say something again to the ice mage, this time for sure. Something he had failed to announce to this world before. "I want you to rest assured, Gray Fullbuster. Because with all my heart, I..."

Lucy's heart thumped hardly and her face flushed as she had expected something like this for the beginning. '_At last!_' Lucy fist-pumped in excitement.

Erza raised her eyebrow as she blinked in confusion, '_Is Jellal going to confess to Gray?_' she thought to herself as many question marks appeared above her head.

Jellal's was determined and he knew there's no way to turn back now. He had to finish his sentence. "I…"

Gray narrowed his eyes at the blue-haired mage.

"I love Erza!"

Gray widened his eyes, Lucy squealed happily, and as for Erza? …she fainted.

**~To be continued~**

* * *

><p><strong>Kyahaha! How shameless for Jellal to confess in public like this! I feel bad for making him do that. But oh well, I hope it's good enough for my readers! And I hope the review would increase! XD<strong>

**And because this is my last day of school break, I think I won't be able to update too soon after this. Moshiwake arimasen, minna-san… **

**School starts tomorrow *sighs* I'll be back in my boring class and see the faces of my boring teacher again. Che! But anyway, I'll try my best to update every weekend! Please support me until then! **

**Next: ~Chap 21. The Queen of Fiore Kingdom~**


	21. The Queen of Fiore Kingdom

**Hi, hi! I updated! It took a while for me to update this chapter, huh? Well, it's Sunday here in my country so I have time to update now… and I was able to finish this chapter by last night with a few helps from my friend and his sister! XD**

'**Kay! Let me thank these cool guys: Thieving Alchemist, Namida Usagi-cwan, Derrick, Beta5200, AkaiChouNoKoe, Yuki Kusanagi, inoyamakiori, and Love Virus! XD Thank you so much for reviewing the previous chapter! Please review again this time~!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail**

* * *

><p><strong>Chap 21. The Queen of Fiore Kingdom<strong>

**Edolas, Present  
><strong>Cold wind swirled around in circle in slow motion, the sky was gray and the surrounding was darkened by the abandoned burnt-down buildings and houses. As the three young Dragon Slayers walked along with the two Exceeds, they found this place chilling and creepy.

"What the hell is this place?" Gajeel's mouth twisted in disgust when he saw his surroundings.

"So creepy…" Wendy held her two fists on her chest and trembled in fear and coldness.

"This place looks like a haunted town…" Natsu commented as he narrowed his eyes in a slightly serious way, how unusual of him.

The white Exceed stopped her steps and whipped around, folding her arms in process. "This is what I was talking about, people. The place which holds the most treasured memories by Erza Knightwalker…", said her.

"Aye!" Happy added from behind.

"EH? Why here of all places?" the three Dragon Slayers shouted out in unison.

"Please lower the tension, guys…" Charle said as she held a hand forward, motioning them to stop being surprised.

When the three of them seemed to have calmed down, the female feline continued what she was going to explain about this place. She was going to explain in detail so she needed them to actually listen to everything she might utter, though she was seriously worried about the Fire Dragon Slayer who seemed to never get any word uttered to him _almost _every time he tried to listen to anyone's explanation.

"First, I need to inform you all that this place _was _this Erza Knightwalker's hometown before she moved into the castle…" Charle informed the three before she started into the real explanation. The three nodded their heads in comprehensive faces, and unable to detect any sign of question by the three, the Exceed moved into the next explanation.

"And now I need you to meet someone…" the feline said before she looked over her shoulder to search for any sign of the person she wanted everyone to meet.

A silhouette of a man appeared from quite a distant from their position, the man walked towards them and the three of them widened their eyes when they saw the face of the man.

* * *

><p>Mystogan positioned himself comfortably on the chair of his office as the black Exceed sat on his table, directly facing him so that they could began their important 'discussion'.<p>

"Well, now, Prince. Has there any changes happened to our Erza? Or has her memories return even a little?" the black feline began to interrogate.

"I'm afraid no. None of them had returned. And I think nothing will change for the next few days either. I don't see any lights of hope anywhere…" the blue-haired Prince sighed in desperation at the Exceed's question.

"And for the next question…" Lily stood from his sitting position and he looked at Mystogan with seriousness in his eyes. "…Did you find anything with crimson color after Erza lost her memory?" he asked in a deep, husky voice.

Mystogan slightly widened his eyes, this question, somehow it made him see a light of hope. He wondered why he felt that way. Was it because the answer of that question is a yes? Was he happy because there might be a way to retrieve Knightwalker's memories if he said he found something with that feature?

Mystogan was a little hesitant when he was about to answer that question, but he gulped and put his hand in his pocket, planning to take the crimson crystal ball out. But-

Mystogan and Lily turned their attention towards the door when they heard someone slammed it open in a full force. Panting, the person tried to spoke, "Prince! Captain… Captain Knightwalker is… she's…"

All the Prince could do was to widen his eyes more than before, as his heart was about to stop, he couldn't think of anything now. The only thing carved on his mind was to rush towards the Second Division Captain's room right now, and so he did.

As he opened the door of the female Captain's room, he found something that shocked him to the nerve, and the soon arriving Lily was also unable to control the emotions inside him when he saw the unbelievably shocking scene.

* * *

><p>Lucy squeezed the wet cloth and let the water fell back inside the bucket. She putted the piece of cloth on the forehead of her redhead friend, Erza Scarlet, who just fainted out of the blue –well, not exactly- and she had to take care of her.<p>

The blonde let out a sigh before she turned around and glared at the two men. "What do you think you were doing, Gray? Stop being so paranoid towards Jellal! He had done nothing to you!" she scolded the young ice mage, Gray Fullbuster who just tried to pick a fight with their new member.

Gray let out an annoyed scoff as he turned away.

Lucy let out a sigh again, then she turned towards Jellal whose eyes hadn't went off from Erza even for a second. "And you too, Jellal. You know how fragile Erza is about romantic matters. Don't say something like that in public. Look how much you shocked her…" Lucy said softly to the blue-haired mage as she also looked at Erza while sweating nervously.

Jellal Fernandez nodded with guilt written all over his face. He noted to himself to never do anything like that ever again. Silently asking Lucy for permission to approach the redhead, Jellal leaned towards Erza when he gained the permission from the blonde.

"I never knew it would end up like this just because I confessed my true feelings for you…" he whispered in her ear while stroking her face with his thumb gently.

Just by looking at the scene, Lucy's face was as red as Erza's hair. She shook her head and tried to deny her thought, '_What am I getting all excited about? I should leave them alone!_' she yelled mentally.

The blonde quickly dragged the ice mage along with her as she exited the room.

Jellal stayed beside the armored female the whole time, waiting for her to open her eyes while holding her hand tightly. He studied her expression, she looked like she's having a bad dream. She was scowling even in her sleep. He wondered what kind of dream she was seeing.

* * *

><p><em>There was a voice of a crying newborn. Clearly, she could hear it echoed inside her head. The voice was so familiar. Even though it was just a mere crying voice, she felt nostalgic.<em>

_In the pitch black darkness, she tried to step forward, closer to the source of the voice. She stretched out her hand, hoping that she would be able to see a bright world on the other side of this darkness. And to reach that nostalgic voice…_

_Unable to tell where exactly she was standing now, she stopped. But the darkness suddenly disappeared and the only things she could see was… white. It's white in the entire place. Like a hospital? Wait… that crying voice. Was it hers?_

_So that's it, this is the time where she was born. No wonder it was so nostalgic for her. But now that she thought of it, she never really remembered how she was before she was taken to the Tower of Heaven as a slave. But why did she remember it now?_

_She felt like… this dream is going to tell her something important that she should know…_

* * *

><p>Natsu's jaw almost fell to the ground, and so were Gajeel and Wendy. The person before them now was the former King of Edolas, Faust. The one who made the three of them had to fight that robotic impostor dragon, was its name Droma Anim or something?<p>

"As you people can see. This guy is Faust, the one who _burnt _this whole town until it became its current state now…" Charle said as she looked at the old man with the corner of her eyes.

"Eh? He was the one who did this cruel thing?" Wendy asked in disbelief.

"Che! How much free time did you have, ol' man?" Gajeel narrowed his eyes cautiously at him.

"How can a weak old geezer do something like this?" Natsu asked in awe, and the next thing he knew was the feeling of Gajeel's fist against his cheek.

"I'll let him do the rest of explanation to you guys…" Charle said as she pointed at the former King.

"What are you here for?" Gajeel muttered to himself, careful so that no one could hear him.

The old man looked at the three Dragon Slayers without any sense of guilt written on his face, even after he put them in danger with the Droma Anim on action. But somehow his expression reminded them of those monks that had cleaned themselves from any bad thoughts.

With the three of them remained silent, the former King began is talk. "I burnt this town twelve years ago, in order to find the person I could use to activate my Anima project…"

"How are those things related?" Gajeel asked, brows furrowed.

"I went to a fortune teller when I noticed the magic in Edolas was at the state of crisis, and she told me to burn this town. She said if I burnt it, I'll find someone. The only person who survived that fire will be the one I'm searching for. The key to my successful future…" Faust explained.

"How cruel…" Wendy held her hands on her mouth.

"I was lost at that time. The only thing on my mind was to think of a way to restore the magic…" Faust looked up to the sky. "I never realized my sin. Who had stolen the lives of so many people and Erza's own happiness. Nevertheless, she kept smiling at me and respected me, unaware that I was the one who stole her life from her…" he whispered before he looked down again, now guilt could be heard in his tone.

"I… regretted the thing I did…" he murmured as his voice disappeared within the swirling cold wind.

* * *

><p>Lucy stepped inside the room to check on the Jellal and Erza. She saw no difference from before, Jellal was still beside Erza and she was still asleep.<p>

The blonde stepped closer towards the blue-haired mage. "She sure takes a long time to gain consciousness. Did that accident shock her that much?" she asked as she raised an eyebrow.

Jellal nodded softly, still staring at the redhead beauty before him. "When Erza can't wake up, it usually means that she has something going on that she herself doesn't know…" he muttered.

Many question marks appeared on the blonde's head. "Eh? What are you talking about?"

Jellal flinched. "I'm sorry. I was just muttering randomly. I just remembered how Erza was when we were little…" he tried to explain and Lucy found his action cute.

The blonde took a seat on one of the nearest sofa. "So? When she was little, she can be like this too?" Lucy asked while resting her elbows on her lap and her head on her palms.

"Yes. If I recall, she was like that a few times. Sometimes she could just fail to realize what happened to her surroundings, and she can be really clumsy too…" Jellal said as he let out a chuckle when he remembered how the young redhead tripped on her feet almost everysingle day.

"If she took a long time to wake up, it means her dream is trying to help her realize something she should have realized by herself but failed…" Jellal said. "She can be so dense from time to time and it'll be very troublesome…"

'_She's so dense about her acting skill, I suppose…_' thought Lucy while laughing nervously. Remembering the time when they were at Onibus and Erza practiced like a professional, though they ended up finding that she had a stage-fright. But she never realized it and would never listen to anyone who told her about that.

Jellal turned back to stare at the redhead. "I wonder what her dream is trying to show her this time…" he murmured.

* * *

><p>…<em>Erza followed the baby girl who was brought by the nurse to have her first bath. Seems like she's unseen by the people here. Well, she'll take advantage from that. <em>

_A fair looking man also followed the nurse. Erza assumed that he was the baby's father, or for short, her father. She really wanted to examine the face of the man more, but she just couldn't see it no matter what, so she gave up._

_As she saw the man bathe the baby girl, she smiled and left for the woman's room once more. She also really wanted to know how her mother looks like. Well, even though she couldn't see her face clearly here, but at least she wanted to be right by her side for a little longer before her chance vanished._

_As Erza entered the room again, she saw another woman standing beside the bed where her mother was lying weakly. The other woman has long azure hair and she seems to also own a fair complexion. But Erza noticed that that woman was holding a baby in her arms. Seems like the baby was still a newborn like her infant self, but this one was older by a few months._

_That other woman was looking at her mother with a mocking expression, mixed with disgust. Erza concentrated on hearing what they're talking about._

"_You filthy woman. Don't ever think that I'll accept your child as the next heir of the royal family! Not the child from a disgusting whore like you!" the azure-haired woman shouted furiously while pointing at her mother, who seemed to receive her anger calmly._

'_Royal family?' thought Erza curiously._

_Her mother seemed to be able to handle her emotions. She eyed the azure-haired woman. "I was never planning on letting Erza become the next ruler of this kingdom. Just let your son do it. Erza and I will go away from your life as soon as possible… I won't bother your life…" she stated firmly. Now Erza knew where she got her strict personality from._

_The azure-haired woman gritted her teeth frustratingly, "Of course! Don't even think that just because you have a child from the King, your child will be the next ruler of this kingdom!" she exclaimed. "My Jellal will definitely be the next King!" she stated proudly._

_Erza's eyes widened to its extent. 'J-Jellal?' she yelled mentally, her whole body seemed weak now and she needed someone to comfort her now. She really needed to see Jellal now, she wanted to feel his warm hand patting her head and stroking her back to calm her down as he usually did._

_The azure-haired woman smirked, "The Queen of Fiore Kingdom is definitely me, Azura Fernandez…" she put one of her hand on her chest._

'_God… you've got to be lying to me…', Erza said mentally as she bit her lip anxiously._

**~To be continued~**

* * *

><p><strong>Whoa! There are so many cliffhangers here, I guess. O.O<strong>

**But don't worry, I'll try to update as soon as possible! Please wait for me, guys! XD And please REVIEW~~**

**And I haven't decided the title for the next chap, so I won't write it from now on, I hope you guys don't mind... ^^**


	22. Discovered Truths

**Hi, minna~! I update! xD**

**I was so satisfied with the amount of review of the previous chapter! I got 10 reviews! Yay for me! Well, I know that I'm exaggerating. But you see, this is maybe the first time I got so many reviews! It fired me up to write the next chapters! Hau~ x3**

**Okay! Now I'll thank these lovely guys here:  
>-Disease called Love(or previously known as Love Virus! xD): Sorry for the tension! But I updated faster so that you won't be too bothered by the tension! XD And yeah! I'm also happy that you're the first reviewer in the previous chap! Omedetou~!<br>-Yuki Kusanagi: Blood relative? Yeah! I was planning to do so, if there are no changes~  
>-splitheart1120: Hahaha, dunno. Maybe yes, maybe no. Just read it~ xD<br>-Nancy Haibara: Reading it at night? It's your own fault, then! ;p And of course I'll keep on writing~  
>-wal: Eh? Eh…? I don't understand what you're trying to say… ^^a<br>-inoyamakiori: Kill me? O.o Wow, that's surprising! If you kill me, you won't be able to see the next chapter~! XD  
>-I-like-trains-23: Thanks… ^^<br>-AviTaRi: Interviewer? Yeah, she's needed for that role~! Erza's dreaming about her own past. Hm? I was making it confusing? If it becomes too confusing, please inform me about it, 'kay? XD I'll try to fix it if so.  
>-Beta5200: Now you can see it… ^^<br>-BlcK n0w: Well, it's a public secret, so you can't have the explanation for that now~ I'll try my best to write better~! xD**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail**

* * *

><p><strong>Chap 22. Discovered Truths<strong>

_The azure-haired woman gritted her teeth frustratingly, "Of course! Don't even think that just because you have a child from the King, your child will be the next ruler of this kingdom!" she exclaimed. "My Jellal will definitely be the next King!" she stated proudly._

_The azure-haired woman smirked, "The Queen of Fiore Kingdom is definitely me, Azura Fernandez…" she put one of her hand on her chest._

* * *

><p>The armored female, Erza Scarlet, struggled in her sleep as countless beads of sweat poured out of her body. Her scowls seemed deepened and it put Jellal on alarm when he saw her condition worsened.<p>

Lucy who sat not too far from there immediately stood up from her seat and approached the two. "What happened to Erza?" she asked in shock.

"I don't know!" Jellal exclaimed in panic. He tried to remember how he usually did when Erza was scared or frightened. He realized he had let go of his grip on her hand from a while ago, and he remembered his promise with her when they were little.

_**I promised it to you, Erza. Even if I'm also scared. Even if the whole world is taunting you.. I'll always hold your hand and.. always here for you..**_

He grabbed the female's hand and held it tight but not too tight to hurt her. He tried to calm her down but it looked like it's still not enough. So he wrapped his arms around her as one of his hands patted her head and the other stroked her back. He knew this is the most effective way to calm an Erza Scarlet down.

Erza stopped trembling and beginning to relax. Slowly, her eyes began to open but her vision was still a little blurry. She immediately realized that she's inside of Jellal's embrace and it calmed her down from the nightmare she just saw. Well, it's not exactly a nightmare, but it was a very surprising information about her life before she was brought into the tower. Something that even made her forgot to breathe for a few seconds.

In their position, Jellal could feel her fast heart-throb. He could tell that she was having a nightmare judging by her expressions and body's movements. He didn't stop stroking her back even after she relaxed. He whispered calming words in her ears, "_Shh… don't worry, I'm here. Don't be scared…_"

A single tear fell off her cheek. She hiccupped silently before she buried her face on his chest and began to cry quite loudly. She was scared. She was surprised. It was too much for her to bear. That truth, it was too painful. She didn't know why exactly, but her heart just couldn't stop itself from beating faster and faster every time she recalled those words. Those words just kept ringing in her ears and she couldn't get rid of it.

Lucy was worried at her friend but she was also flushed by the scene before her.

Erza kept repeating Jellal's name while snuggling into him, trying to get rid of her stress away. She was so desperate, she was so angry, but she didn't know why. She wanted to get rid of this uneasy feeling.

The blonde exited the room and leave her friends alone.

* * *

><p>Mystogan and Lily trembled in shock, the figure before them is just too surprising. They froze on the doorway as the person who told them about Knightwalker's condition, who was actually Coco.<p>

"Captain Knightwalker has been like this since I entered this room…" Coco said while sweating badly.

As the small infant crawled adorably towards Mystogan, he trembled as he suppressed his urge to grab her and squeezed her in his embrace. The infant looked up to him and he began to sweat terribly, unable to control his emotions anymore. That chubby face; those big, adorable brown eyes; and her adorable little hands stretching for him.

The Prince just couldn't take it anymore, as he bent down and picked the baby up. '_Is this really Erza?_' he mentally asked himself.

He walked towards the Captain's bed and put the baby on it. Depressed, he massaged his temple. '_I met too much shock in these past few days. I don't think I could stand it anymore. It's just a week before Erza's birthday and it had to be full of challenges like this…_' he thought as he also took a seat on the bed. He turned this room into Erza's room after she lost her memories. He didn't want her to live in that macho rent room anymore, it would affect her saneness someday.

Lily frowned when he saw Erza's condition. "It has increased into the next step…" he muttered.

"Huh? Pardon?" Mystogan begged for a repeat.

"If we didn't restore 'it' immediately, I don't think Erza will be able to pass her 20th birthday…" the black Exceed said as he approached the Prince. "It certainly is becoming troublesome…" he said.

Mystogan's eyes widened slightly as he gulped, "What are you trying to say, Lily?"

Lily stretched out his hand and opened his palm, "Please give me the Holy Ruby. I'll think of a way to restore it…" he stated.

"Holy… Ruby…?" the young Prince asked. But those words suddenly reminded him of the crystal ball he had found recently. He put his hand on his pocket and began searching for it until he found it and pulled it out. "Is this it?" he asked.

Lily's lips formed a smirk. "Yes, it is…" he said as he took it from the Prince. He closed his palm and gripped at it firmly. "One week…" he said.

The Prince had no idea what he was trying to say.

"I have one week to find a way to restore this…" he said as he started to walk away, "…before Erza's birthday…" he said one last time before he closed the door.

Mystogan just sat there, unable to find any word to utter. But as the small infant stretched her hands for him, he just smiled and embraced her gently. "I'm counting on you, Lily…" he muttered.

* * *

><p>"Achoo!" Natsu sneezed and then continue to rub his arms because of the cold. "It's so cold here…" he muttered while his jaw kept trembling.<p>

"Shut up, Salamander! We're going to listen to something important!" Gajeel bawled at the salmon-haired Dragon Slayer.

Faust paused for a while before he finally continued his story. He was going to tell them about the real legend of Heaven's Stone. It was just like how Pantherlily had told Happy and Charle before, the difference was just this one was longer. He was going to explain how that legend was related to his act this whole time before now.

"The two monsters were sealed, one stone for each monster. The stones were kept by the Exceeds for generations because they're the only beings who hold magic in themselves. But each year, the sealing power of the stone gradually weakened, as the Exceeds noticed that they needed a human vessel for the stones…" he took a deep breath. "The Exceeds gave the stones to a very knowledgeable alchemist. The alchemist tried his best to create two homunculi with a great power to be able to hold back the power of the stone…"

"Homunculi?" Wendy asked.

"Homunculi are humans created by humans themselves. Some homunculi can't live normally like normal human does, but I think some of them are perfect and flawless. Even more perfect than real humans…" Charle explained wisely.

"Homunculi, huh?" Natsu muttered as he tried to imagine how a homunculus will look like. An octopus-like figure appeared on his head.

"I don't think a homunculus will look like that, Natsu-san…" Wendy stated while sweatdropping.

Faust continued his story, "Two homunculi were made by the alchemist. I didn't know anything about the Heaven Stones or anything like that when that Alchemist gave me my current son, Jellal. But he told me: 'Raise this child and he'll be the key to your bright future…', so I adopt Jellal as my son…" he said.

The three of the Dragon Slayers winced.

"Eh…eh?" Wendy's eyes widened as she covered her mouth with her hands in disbelief.

"That Mystogan is…" Gajeel muttered.

"A homo?" Natsu stammered. A smack on his other cheek and he landed on the ground. "OUCH! What's your problem?" he shouted as he got up.

"It's homunculus, not homo! The meanings are already different!" Gajeel barked as his saliva spread everywhere.

Faust sweatdropped. This guy showed no sign of tension at all even in a time like this. Natsu Dragneel is an amazing-_ly stupid_- person.

* * *

><p>"Jellal…" she breathed. Her eyes were just half-opened and she couldn't enjoy his warmth more than this. With his strong but gentle arms around her delicate body, securing her from everything that might scare her. She would never feel more comfortable than this.<p>

"Hmm…?" he hummed softly in her ear.

"I want to go back to Earthland…" Erza whispered to him as she closed her eyes completely to feel the warmth more.

"Hm? Why?" Jellal asked in a low and gentle voice.

"There's something I want to… search…" she replied to him as her voice died out and her breath gradually softened. She went into sleep as he smiled and feel her breathes against his chest. He stroked her back gently again and kissed her forehead.

"Have a nice dream, Erza…" he whispered to her.

'_I wonder if someday… I'll have to tell Jellal about the truth I just discovered…_' Erza thought to herself as she drifted to her own dream world. But she'll just let it be until time would force her to say it. Until that time… she wanted to pretend as if she didn't know anything…

About her mother, the Queen, and her real relation with Jellal…

**~To be continued~**

* * *

><p><strong>Yay! I finished it! I hope it's good enough for you! This chapter is short because I write it when I'm not in a break. But I hope I'll make a better one this Sunday~! xD<strong>

**Anyway, I'll really be grateful if you would REVIEW~! xD**

**Next: ~Chap 23. Elena Reclaissé~**


	23. Elena Reclaissé

**Hi, minna~! xD This is Saturday but I updated since I got my Lion drawing back! xD**

**Anyway, I'm so happy that I got 13 reviews for the previous chapter! Wow! A new record! And that was all thanks to these guys:  
>-Disease called Love: Hehe! Hope this chap will cure your eyes… xP<br>-AviTaRi: I see… So he/she doesn't want me to make them related? Okay then, I'll consider that… XD Anyway, thanks a lot for telling me! ;)  
>-Thieving Alchemist: There are also homunculi in FMA? O.O I just knew! xD<br>-ErzaK: Yes, she turned into a baby… ^^  
>-splitheart1120: Okay, I think everyone's so bothered by the fact Jellal and Erza <strong>_**might **_**be related… -_-" I'll really have to consider to change my plan…  
>-Master of the Hellish Yard: Thank you! I love your review~! X3<br>-BibiZero: ALRIGHT! I'll have to change my plan…  
>-inoyamakiori: Here's the update… ^^a Don't kill me!<br>-(no name): I update now, alright? *sigh* Yeah", I'll change my plan..  
>-Didi38: I hope this chapter also interests you! xD<br>-Nancy Haibara: -.-  
>-nejihyugahinata: I update! XD<br>: Really? Then, you're an old reader of mine? O.o Wow! Glad you reviewed! xD**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail**

* * *

><p><strong>Chap 23. Elena Reclaissé<strong>

**Earthland, Present  
><strong>It was another typical day in Fairy Tail. It was as noisy and rowdy as usual. Nothing important happened except for the fact that Natsu and the others had come back from their mission to Edolas, which, they couldn't really call a mission at all.

Lucy was having a chat with Mirajane and Lisanna at the bar as usual.

"Royal Family? Your family is?" Lucy asked in awe. She just heard from Mirajane and Lisanna that their family, the Nevegliz, was once the noble family which was closest to the Royal Family. A lot had happened to them and Lucy already heard it from Lisanna, so she didn't ask any further question about their family to Mirajane.

"Yeah! And the love story between our parents is also very interesting! Would you like to hear~?" Lisanna smirked while talking with a singsong voice.

"Stop joking, Lisanna…" Mirajane smiled nervously.

"But that's true, right?" Lisanna half-slammed the table childishly while pouting like a kid. "Mama was Papa's servant at first! It was a wonderful love story! Mama said it herself!" Lisanna insisted.

"Are you even sure she didn't lie to you?" Mira asked with a smile. She knew her sister had been a fan of love story for like, forever, because she was too often listening to their mother's story about her own past.

"No! I'm sure they're telling the truth! I've been admiring their story forever~!" Lisanna squealed.

"Hee~? I wonder how the story went…" Lucy asked curiously.

"Well, it goes like this-"

Suddenly, an armored hand slammed on the bar table. The three females turned their attentions to the person, it was Erza.

"Lucy, we're going…" the redhead announced.

The blonde blinked several times. "What? Where?", she asked dumbfounded.

"To the Capital. We're going on a mission. Natsu and the others are already waiting for you…" Erza said with a very harsh tone, Lucy wondered why she's talking that way.

"What mission?" Lucy asked while standing from her seat and followed Erza to where Natsu, Gray, Wendy, and Jellal were standing at.

"Yo, Luce!" Natsu waved his hand with a huge grin plastered on his face.

"What kind of job are we doing this time?" the blonde asked, ignoring the Fire Dragon Slayer's greetings.

The salmon-haired mage took out a piece of paper which turned out to be a Request flyer. There's a very unique and rare job today. The flyer informed them to guard the castle? Well, that's very rare and awkward. They never had any request like this before.

"That's a weird request. You sure it's not a fake?" Lucy asked while looking at the grinning Dragon Slayer.

"It's not and we're sure of it. We heard the news about a huge disaster at Onibus, and the King was sent there along with most of the guards so almost no one would be there at the castle…" Gray explained. Lucy could see he's standing beside Jellal. Maybe they've made up?

"They needed people from high legal guilds to guard their castle…" Wendy completed.

"Why didn't they just ask the mages to go to Onibus instead?" Lucy sweatdropped.

"The disaster has already ended. And they just need people to investigate the causes and the victims' condition. They need people from the castle to do it. And our job is to protect the castle until they're back…" Charle took the chance to explain.

"And it seems like they're keeping something really important inside the castle…" Erza stated, arms folded and her eyebrows furrowed.

"They said it'll be very troublesome if they lose it…" Jellal added.

"And we're curious about what it is…" Natsu's smile widened into a grin.

"So for short, you took this mission just to find out what it is?" Lucy shouted at the male and he nodded dumbly. The blonde turned to see her friends, "You guys too?" she asked in disbelief, hoping that they would say 'no'. But instead, they nodded in return.

"I can't believe you guys…" she slapped her forehead.

"_Ara… _sounds interesting. Can we join you?" the white-haired barmaid requested with a smile, Lisanna stood right beside her.

* * *

><p>A man walked downstairs at the underground chamber. His footsteps echoed in the empty chamber. And as he reached his destination, he stopped. It was in front of one of the prisons. It was a normal cell where a woman was sitting on the floor, head bowed down and her long hair covered the left side of her face. She wore a plain white gown and even in her current state, she could still glare at the man with her blue left eye as her right eye still covered by her long white bangs.<p>

"From today on, I'll go to Onibus for some errands. I called for several mages to come and guard the castle, but there will be some of the royal guards too. This is the first time I asked for help from a guild. I guarantee you won't be bored while I'm not here, Elena…" the man whispered gently but the woman kept glaring at him.

"_Go… away…_" she said with a really low and soft voice filled with disgust. "Just go away… never come back!" she managed to louder her voice. "You imbecile, cold-hearted bastard! You took my sister and my life from me… I'll never forgive you…" her voice lowered dangerously as her glare turned fiercer and fiercer as she remembered what the man had done to her life.

The man jerked backwards because of the sudden burst of emotion by the white-haired woman, but he immediately regained her composure, "I didn't take your life away from you, Elena. I brought you here because you're the only family left for me…"

The woman let a bitter laugh escaped from her slightly-parted lips, though she didn't move her body at all. "Like hell. We're not even blood-related…" she murmured. "Ever since my sister died, I'm already all alone…" she looked at the ground.

Feeling guilty, the man frowned. Then he sighed and left the place.

* * *

><p>"EH? Mira-san! Your mother was also a Celestial Spirit Wizard?" Lucy asked in disbelief when she and the others were riding on a train on their way to the flower blooming capital, Crocas.<p>

"Yes. But it's the story before me and my siblings were born, though. She was still so young at that time. And after she was married, she abandoned her wizard self…" Mira explained with her usual sweet smile.

"Her celestial spirits were Aquarius and Scorpio if I recall!" Lisanna added cheerfully.

"Aquarius and Scorpio? I have them too!" Lucy exclaimed excitedly. "Oh, anyway! What's your mother's name? Maybe I knew her, her name I mean…" Lucy said.

"Her name is Elena Reclaissé before she was married…" Mira answered.

"Elena… Reclaissé? Hmm… I think I've never heard her name before…" Lucy tapped her finger under her chin in a thoughtful pose.

"Well, I think it won't be surprising if she wasn't well-known in public. She was from a servant family after all…" Lisanna said with a disappointed sigh.

"Servant family?" Lucy asked curiously.

"Yeah. Reclaissé was a well-known servant family. Servant family means a family where the children born in it would be trained into a skillful servant for other higher families…" Mira explained in the simplest way possible.

"Hee? This is the first time I've ever heard of such family…"said the blonde.

"But I heard that the Reclaissé family had disappeared years ago due to an accident. But the accident was hidden from public by the royal family…" the white feline said wisely. Charle was sitting on Wendy's lap when she listened to the blonde and the Take-Over sisters' conversation about the Reclaissé family.

"Yes, I've heard about it too when I was little. My mother also said that it was after the disappearance of her sister…" Mira said while still trying to recall more about the incident.

"Some people even said that the royal family was the one behind the Reclaissé's disappearance…" Charle added while folding her arms, brows furrowed.

"I don't think they're the one behind it…" Wendy commented.

The girls' eyes landed on the young female Dragon Slayer. "Why do you think so, Wendy?" Lucy asked.

"Well, this is just my opinion though…" Wendy stated shyly. The other girls nodded their heads and she started her reasoning, "If the royal family really was the one behind the disappearance of the Reclaissé family, don't you think it's disadvantage for them? The royal family also has their servants coming from that family. If the eliminate the family, they won't get anything in return. Instead they will lose one of the important families for them. Well, it's not like they're completely innocent or anything, but when they know they'll be suspected as the main culprit, why did they bother to do it?" Wendy finished her reasoning with everyone cried in awe.

"I never knew you could be so smart, Wendy…" Charle stammered with wide eyes.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Wendy protested while blushing.

* * *

><p>The basement was filled with silence. The gray wall standing strongly and the floors were as cold as ice itself. Sitting on the floor with condition like that was certainly becoming hard for the white-haired woman. She decided to use her remaining strength to stand up and walked carefully towards the small bed at the corner of the cell.<p>

She sat at the end of the bed and then collapsed on it. She curled up and covered her body with the blanket. It's not like she was intimidated in this place. She got everything; foods, water, comfortable bed, and clothes. The only thing which bothered her is the iron bars which imprisoned her in this place and couldn't get out.

She slowly closed her eyes as her energy drained out. "Erza…" she murmured. "…I wish to see you…"

~XxXxX~

_A woman walked through the hall of the hospital while holding a baby in her arms. She entered one of the rooms and found a red-haired female lying on the bed with a baby girl with the same red hair sleeping beside her. The red-haired woman was smiling while patting the baby gently while humming a lullaby._

_The white-haired woman walked towards the bed and put her own baby girl beside the red-haired baby. She stared at the woman on the bed, "You know you're going to live separately with him after this, right?" she asked her with a harsh yet worried tone._

_The red-haired woman nodded her head slowly. "I don't want to bother his life with my egoism…" she turned to see her baby girl, "Having Erza beside me is enough…" she said._

_The white-haired woman sighed and then glared at the redhead with her aqua blue eyes. "I thought I told you not to meet him anymore. Now look at you. You have an illegitimate child…" she scolded the redhead._

"_Thanks for your concern, Elena. But I'm not regretting my decision…" the redhead smiled her signature cool grin._

"_You're always like that, you stubborn bitch…" the white-haired woman, Elena, sighed in defeat while shaking her head and frowned._

"_Even if I can't live by his side for the rest of his life, at least I have something I got from him…" the red-haired female whispered as she smiled at her baby girl. "Something that I must take care of…"_

_Elena folded her arms and shook her head before she sighed, there's no helping this girl. Once she decided on something, she'll never regret it. Elena wasn't sure whether this is a good thing or the opposite of the redhead._

_The white-haired female picked her baby girl up and held her in her arms. "Well, I think I'm going to get even busier after this…" she sighed._

_The redhead noticed a glimpse of stress on the other woman's face. "Hm? Why?" she asked._

_Elena sighed a long sigh, "I'm pregnant again…" she whispered while looking to the side, trying to hide her blush._

_The redhead tried to hold her laugh as she covered her mouth with her right hand, but she burst out laughing after all._

"_Hey, hey! You were giving birth to a child just an hour ago! Don't laugh too much!" Elena said, a little pissed off yet worried by the woman's reaction._

_The redhead tried to suppress her laugh, and after she could calm herself down, she talked again. "Why are you in a rush, Elena? I should be saying the same to you. You just gave birth two months ago and now you're pregnant again? What the hell's wrong with you?" she said, half laughing._

"_Argh! Just don't remind me of that! There's no helping it! What can I do? Abortion? No way in the hell!" the white-haired woman shouted, half embarrassed._

_Suddenly, the baby girl in Elena's arms stretched out her hands and asked for her. The redhead noticed a strange look on Elena's face. Elena was sad, and she could tell just by looking at her just now._

"_What is it, Elena? You seemed a little… depressed?" the redhead asked._

_Elena nodded her head while still looking at her baby girl. "Her condition worsened…", Elena murmured as her voice slightly trembled. The redhead knew Elena was referring to her baby._

"_The Doctor said she won't live a long life…" Elena whispered as a single tear dropped from her eye to the baby's cheeks. "My poor daughter…" she whispered as she embraced the baby girl tightly. "What can I do for you?"_

'_Elena's daughter had always had a poor health. I wonder what's wrong with her…' the redhead thought to herself. She remembered that she was there when Elena gave birth to her daughter, but she was all fine when she was born. A month after that, she showed symptoms of weird disease and she remembered how Elena was so worried about her daughter until she couldn't sleep all night._

_That's when the redhead realized something. "Elena…" she called, and the white-haired woman turned to look at her. "What?" she asked._

"_Rather than asking a doctor, I think you should just try and ask a mage guild or something like that…" the redhead suggested._

"_Eh?" the white-haired woman seemed quite confused by the suggestion. "Why?" she asked._

"_You and Mark were once mages. I don't think it's impossible for your daughter to inherit your traits…" the redhead explained and Elena found it quite reasonable._

"_If you're lucky, they'll give a way to resolve your daughter's problem…" the redhead gave Elena her signature cool grin._

"_You're smart as always. I envy you…" Elena smiled nervously. She knew that this woman had a very smart brain, and she used to be a quite powerful mage before she quit._

"_I'm sure they'll find something to save Mirajane, Elena. I'm sure of it…" the redhead smiled._

_Elena sighed in defeat. Once again she could never beat their conversation. "Yes, I hope so…" Elena said as she showed a small smile at the redhead._

"_Thanks, Eliza…" Elena murmured._

**~To be continued~**

* * *

><p><strong>Please REVIEW~!<strong>

**Next: ~Chap 24. Fire of Feelings~**


	24. Fire of Feelings

**Whoa! I'm really late in this time's update! DX I'm really sorry, guys!  
>Hell! My cellphone broke after it slipped from my hands so it'll be a little difficult for me to open this website from now on… TT^TT It's still the second day of Chinese New Year and I have to suffer from the loss of my phone! Huhuhu…<strong>

**Anyway, I'll thank these guys first:  
>-Disease called Love: Making story together with you is no problem, even though I think your story is already good enough without collaborating with anyone…<br>-splitheart1120: Hahaha… Just read this chap and it'll reveal most of the mysteries from the previous chapter…  
>-Didi38: Intriguing? Thanks! XD<br>-Master of the Hellish Yard: Intriguing again? Thank you! It built my confidence! And I'm happy that you said I made them in-character. And about Reclaissé, it's a noble family even though it's also a servant family. From what I learn in several animes, I saw that even the servants of a noble family have to come from another noble family. I hope it explains things for you~  
>-Thieving Alchemist: Thanks! I hope this chapter also satisfies you~<br>-inoyamakiori: Here's the update! XD  
>-AviTaRi: Thanks! XD<br>-nejihyugahinata: Thank you for the compliment! I'll do even better for the next chapters!  
>-Beta5200: Don't worry, I haven't forgotten about the dance part ;) And I'm glad you like the twists I made~ xD<strong>

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail**

* * *

><p><strong>Chap 24. Fire of Feelings<strong>

**Capital of Fiore, Crocas  
><strong>"Whoa! So this is the royal castle?" Lucy asked, amazed by the view before her. There was a big, luxurious castle stood firmly in the middle of the capital. "I can't believe I'm here, in front of the castle!" Lucy cheered and her eyes sparkled in awe.

"See? It's great that you tag along, right?" Natsu grinned, his arms behind his head.

The blonde nodded happily. She wasn't regretting her decision to come with them. It was her first time coming to the capital after all.

"Come on, move on. We have to hurry…" Erza stated strictly as she walked ahead of them with Jellal trailing behind her.

"Why in such a rush, Erza? Calm down…" Mirajane smiled.

"I can't calm down! We have to hurry if we don't want to be late!" Erza exclaimed.

'_We have half an hour left, though…_' Wendy mentally stated. She was afraid that if she said it out loud, she'll be killed by Erza.

"What's with the attitude, Erza? Are you having your period?" Lisanna put her palm on her mouth to cover a smirk which was forming on her lips.

Erza flushed immediately at the statement and turned away, unable to deny it.

"Eh? Erza on her period?" Lucy asked in shock, as though she never really heard Erza having her period before. And first of all, she almost forgot that Erza's a girl. Well, she didn't want to say it out loud, though, with the same reason as Wendy.

"Stop repeating that!" Erza tried to stop them while blushing deeply.

"Ahaha… what are you being so shy for, Erza? Having a period means you're still a healthy woman…" Mirajane stated carelessly, earning a glare from the armored female.

"I'm outta here…" Erza turned around and walk away, but someone pulled her hand. She turned back and saw the blue-haired mage, smiling at her. She lowered her head sheepishly and he patted her head before she calmed down completely.

Everyone froze and their jaws fell in an instant for duration of 10 seconds except for Mira who was still smiling.

Natsu stiffly pointed at Jellal who is calming Erza, "Wh-what is… that?" he stammered.

"What is he? An Erza Tamer?" Gray asked in shock.

"I've never seen anything like that before~!" Lisanna stated cheerfully.

"Unbelievable… it can't be true…" Lucy shook her head in denial.

"They're reacting like elementary students…" Charle commented the four's reactions while sweatdropping.

After that, they walked to the castle and introduced themselves as Fairy Tail's mages to the guard. They were allowed to enter and they were escorted to their rooms. Their rooms were separated, boys and girls.

"Okay then. Why don't we unpack our things first? We'll meet up afterwards…" Erza demanded and the others nodded.

"I wonder how the room will be like – HEY! What are you doing, you damn cat? Your room is there!" Lucy shouted once she noticed Happy entering the girl's room.

"But I'm not a boy, I'm a cat! Nya~" Happy said while meowing.

"Don't joke around! Your room is there and it's final!" Lucy said before she slammed the door close.

"Buu… Lucy's a meanie…" Happy pouted.

"Rather than worrying about that, why don't we check out our room first, Happy?" Natsu grinned at the blue cat.

"Aye, sir!" Happy cheered.

"What are you being high tension for? It's probably just an average room…" Gray muttered as he followed them into the room.

Jellal stayed outside the room for a while and stared at the door beside him. He was thinking about the redhead and her weird behavior today. He knew it wasn't just as simple as her having her period, but there was something more complex that made her act like that.

He tried to shake the thought off and entered his room.

* * *

><p>The sound of dripping water could be heard echoing in the chamber. The white-haired woman sat on the ground and stared over the iron bars. There was a small pool of water not too far from her cell. Her blue eyes studied the water and focused on it as if there was nothing else she can do in this world. She brushed her bangs away and revealed her right white eye.<p>

She gently touched the right side of her face and frowned. "This cursed eye was the beginning of my cursed life…" she murmured.

"I hope your life can be better than mine… Erza…"

* * *

><p>"What? The underground chamber?" Natsu exclaimed in surprise.<p>

"Aye!"

"We've searched around the castle and we found out that the door leading to the underground chamber was the only place with tight securities…" Charle explained.

"Hey, hey! Wait a sec! You guys are _seriously _going to search for the important thing you were talking about?" Lucy begged for confirmation. All of them nodded in unison.

"We'll get ourselves in trouble! Erza, say something to them!" Lucy said as she turned to face her redhead friend.

"I say that we have to make a well-prepared plan before we burst into the underground chamber…" Erza stated firmly with serious face.

"That's not what I expected you to say!" Lucy yelled.

"Some of us have to be the decoy…" Gray said thoughtfully.

"Gray, you too!" Lucy yelled again.

"I want to participate~!" Lisanna waved her hands cheerfully.

"I think Lisanna and I will be the decoy. We'll have a friendly talk with the guards…" Mira said.

"Sorry for the trouble…" Erza patted her shoulder.

"Don't worry about it…" Mira smiled.

"Now it really seems like we're thieves on the move!" Lucy yelled panickedly.

"LUCY!" Erza exclaimed.

"Wh-what?" Lucy stammered.

"I'm really hoping that you would help us with this mission. I'm really counting on you. I have a feeling that something important for me is in that underground chamber…" Erza said.

"Something important for you…?" Lucy asked.

Erza nodded before she smiled. "Something that I should've searched a long time ago…"

Lucy blinked a couple of times before she finally understood her friend's feelings. She nodded while smiling. "Okay! If that's what you want!" she winked.

Erza nodded, "Good if you understand. I should thank you…"

Someone patted her shoulder and she turned around. The blue-haired man stared worriedly at her, "Erza, are you sure with this?" he asked.

"Why? Do I look like I'm just joking?" the redhead asked.

"I can see it in your face. You look like you're hesitant in finding that thing you said earlier…" Jellal stated.

"Yes, I am hesitant. But no matter how hesitant I am, I know this is inevitable and I'll have to find it out sooner or later…" Erza smiled her signature cool grin.

Jellal's eyes widened. Without him realizing it, his small and weak Erza had grown into someone this strong. He's been repeatedly surprised by her actions and he wondered how much she changed after all these years. But yet, Erza is Erza.

"Why can you be so sure that it's something you're searching for?" Jellal asked.

Erza stared blankly, "Because I can sense a 'white' over there…" she muttered.

"White?" Jellal asked confusedly.

Erza snapped and smiled nervously at him, "Erm… Nothing. Just forget it…" she stated nervously before she walked towards the group to join the strategy meeting.

* * *

><p>Erza and the others decided to take a nap before their mission, which started on midnight. Erza was having problem in her sleep, as she kept dreaming about flames in various colors. She had always had this strange ability to guess someone's feeling through the flames in them. But as each year passed, her ability turned more and more dominant as she could almost see the world in different color and it started to bother her.<p>

Erza opened her eyes and woke up. She wiped her sweat with the sleeve of her pajamas and then sighed. She looked around the room. It should've been dark because there aren't any lights on, but in her eyes, it was so colorful that she couldn't quite stand it. She closed her eyes and buried herself under the blanket again, trying to make the world a little darker.

She couldn't sleep but if she woke up, the colors would bother her. She's so frustrated and she felt like she wanted to swallow someone.

While she's still in her frustrated thought, she felt something warm entering her blanket. She turned around and saw Jellal beside her. Her eyes widened, "JEL-"

"Ssh…" Jellal hushed her while covering her mouth and towering her. She nodded and he released her.

"What are you doing here?" she asked in whisper.

Before she could get any answer, she felt his rough lips on her soft ones and she widened her eyes again. She was surprised and she struggled under him, trying to free herself from his tight grip. She tried her best to break free but she found herself weak against him.

After a while, he parted away and gave her a chance to grasp for air. She panted quite heavily and her face was as red as her hair. This is too unexpected and she never even dreamt to experience this kind of thing.

Jellal circled his arms around her delicate body and drew her closer to him as he embraced her gently. He put his lips beside her ear and whispered her name, "Erza…"

Erza gulped and bit her lip, trying to hold her voice back.

"Erza… I saw a nightmare. I saw a world without you…" Jellal whispered to her and tightened his grip around her.

Erza looked at her side, seeing the trembling blue-haired man. He wasn't lying and she just knew that. She could read his 'color'.

"I was really afraid that I would lose you so suddenly, could you promise not to leave without saying anything…?" he asked her and she could feel the real fear in his voice.

Erza hesitantly put her hand on his back and stroke it to calm him down. "Ah… I won't leave without saying anything…" she comforted him with a smile.

She could feel him nodded on her shoulder.

* * *

><p>Two guards were guarding the door of the underground chamber. Both of them concentrated on guarding the place and when they heard footsteps, they looked around the room cautiously, checking if there's anyone who's coming.<p>

A tall man appeared with Natsu, Gray, and Jellal trailing him from behind. The tall man approached the guards, seemed like he's the guards' head. He whispered to them, and after that, they bowed then left the place.

The tall man turned to see the three, "Please guard this place. I'm counting on you…" he said as he bowed.

"Drop the act there, Mira-nee…" Lisanna appeared out of nowhere while grinning, followed by Erza, Lucy, Wendy, Charle, and Happy.

The tall man smiled and then white smoke surrounded his body before Mira's figure appeared behind the smoke. "Mission accomplished~" she said with a singsong voice.

Natsu and Gray approached them, "I never knew Mira-chan's ability would be of use in this mission…" Gray grinned.

"Now we just have to use Gray's ability and make the duplicate of the key!" Natsu threw his fist to the air while grinning.

"Aye, sir!" Happy cheered.

"Shut yourselves! We don't want to be found!" Erza demanded strictly.

"Aye!" Natsu winced.

Mirajane, Wendy, Happy and Charle suggested that they'll stand by and watch the door with Natsu, Gray and Jellal for a while before they follow them underground. Erza, Lucy, and Lisanna nodded before they went to the underground chamber.

The three girls walked down the spiral stairs leading to the underground chamber. At the wall beside the stairs, there were several candles which light the place.

After what seemed like endless, they finally arrived at the place. There were several empty prisons and they studied their surroundings as they walked around the place. They could hear the sound of water dripping and Erza touched the tip of her sword cautiously.

"Is someone there…?" they could hear someone's voice.

Erza carefully walked towards the source of the voice while motioning Lucy and Lisanna to follow her. She stood in front of a certain cell and found a white-haired woman in it. She was sitting on the cold floor even though there's a comfortable bed not too far from her.

"What's there, Erza? Is it fine for us to come near?" Lisanna asked as she and Lucy were standing not too far from her. Erza nodded and they came closer.

"Er…za…?" the white-haired woman asked in shock. Her left blue eye widened.

Erza raised an eyebrow in confusion at the woman. The woman is about her age, maybe just a little older. She could see white flame from her. Never once in her life did Erza see such flame and she didn't know the meaning either.

"Why are you 'white'…?" Erza asked as her brows furrowed.

The white-haired woman covered her mouth and began to tremble slightly, "Erza… Is that really you?" she asked as her tears began to flow.

"What are you talking about?" Erza questioned back, confused by the woman's question.

"That's impossible…" Lisanna murmured with wide eyes.

"Eh? What's impossible?" Lucy asked.

Sound of footsteps could be heard as Jellal, Gray, and Mirajane came towards the place. Lucy turned around to find them dashing towards her group.

"Have you guys found 'it'?" Gray asked, referring to the 'important thing' they were searching for.

"Well, it's not an 'it' though, it's a 'she'…" Lucy corrected.

"A person?" Mira asked.

"Yeah. A white-haired woman…" Lucy said.

"White-haired woman?" Jellal asked as Lucy nodded in return.

"Mira-nee!" Lisanna exclaimed.

"What is it, Lisanna?" Mira asked.

"Don't come near. This is not something you would want to see…" Lisanna warned.

"What do you mean?" Mira asked confusedly. But she immediately noticed what Lisanna was trying to hide. White-haired woman… That makes sense.

Mira immediately dashed towards the cell, ignoring Lisanna's warning. She widened her eyes to its extent when she saw the figure before her, sitting on the floor inside the cell.

She covered her mouth, "I-it can't be…" she stammered.

Erza turned to see her, she couldn't get the situation at all.

"I-I killed you…" Mira murmured and Lisanna approached her, gripping her shoulder to comfort her. Mira couldn't help but to remember the bad memories back. She couldn't forget how she 'accidentally' killed her own parents.

"Eh? K-killed?" Lucy asked in surprise.

The white-haired woman shook her head in denial. "If I'm not mistaken, you must be Mirajane. No, I'm not the one you killed. It was your mother, Elena…" she said.

"Eh? Then, you're…" Lisanna asked.

"I'm Eliza Reclaissé, not Elena…" she said in confirmation.

Jellal walked in and approached Erza to listen more to the conversation. But it seemed like Eliza noticed his presence. "You're…" she began when she saw him.

Jellal raised an eyebrow.

"Azura's son?" she asked.

"Azura?" Jellal asked confusedly.

"Azura…" Erza muttered, she recalled hearing that name in her dream, a woman who seemed to despise her mother.

"It seems like you young ones haven't understood the situation you're in. If you allow, I'll let you have a peek into the past. Then, you'll be able to understand…" the woman stated calmly, seemed like she became a lot calmer than before.

"What situation?" they asked.

The woman pointed at Erza. "Erza's 20th birthday is soon. And when that time comes, the curse will activate once again…" she glared at them.

"What curse? And how can you know when Erza's birthday is?" Lucy asked as her jaw trembled.

"The curse of the stone…" she said firmly. "And of course I know when her birthday is. I'm her mother after all…" she shot them with her signature cool grin, the one similar to Erza's.

All of them cried in shock.

"Erza's mother?"

"Another monster?"

"The third Erza? Even after Shala, there's another one again?"

"SHUT UP!" Erza shouted at them and shot her usual glare which made shiver ran down their spines. Then Erza turned around and stared at the woman again. "There are many questions I'd like to ask. Like are you really my mother or many other things. But I'd really want to ask the meaning of this 'white'. It's been bothering me for a while now and I really want to know the meaning of that color…" Erza said.

"White… huh?" the woman murmured before she smiled sadly. "If you really want to know. It means 'family', my dear Erza…" she smiled at her.

"Family?" Erza blinked. So that's why she'd never seen that color before. She'd never met her family before. But wait, she thought. If white means family, then she and Jellal are not related by blood since she didn't see any 'white' in him. So is there any other meaning behind the dream she saw before. It was just a short dream, so it's possible that many of the other things weren't revealed in it.

Erza felt as though she still has a chance. She didn't want Jellal and her to be related by blood. It'll be very complicated for them.

"Well, please take a look at this story…" Eliza announced as a magic circle appeared and they felt like they've seen a different world.

The world of 25 years ago…

**~To be continued~**

* * *

><p><strong>Whoa… Seems like the twist is too much… -_-"<strong>

**I hope you guys didn't get confused by the plotline. You're free to ask me the part you couldn't get. Just PM me or ask through REVIEW, kay? ;)**

**Next: ~Chap 25. Curse of the Stone, Part I~**


	25. Curse of the Stone, Part I

**Hi, hi! I update! xD It's still in the middle of the Chinese New Year break, so I have more time to write! ;) But I'll be a lot busier after I attend school. You see, I have to begin to study more seriously starting this February or I won't be able to become a second grader this July! DX**

**Enough of my personal life, anyway, I'll thank these cool guys as usual:  
>-archiemouse: Wow, you have many worthy questions here. But oh well, I don't think I can answer it now. It'll be a spoiler if I do… Hehehe! And about Mira's last name, I've written her last name in my fic for a long time now and I don't think her last name was already decided by Hiro Mashima when I wrote it. Even if he already did, I don't think I've read it, so I'm deeply sorry for the wrong last name *bows sincerely*<br>-RedBloody-Yukata: Hope you enjoy this chapter~  
>-Beta5200: Thanks! X3<br>-splitheart1120: Read it and find out~  
>-BibiZero: Novel? Wow, that's a very wonderful compliment I'm tearing up! XD<br>-Bluey-San (Chanzo): I MISSED YOU SO MUCH, CHANZO! Where the hell have you been these past few months, dude? I thought you left the fanfiction already! Geez, post a story, dammit! Anyway, thank you for reading and reviewing! I hope you'll continue reading it from now on, pal! ;)  
>-garryp: I'm glad you're enjoying it. Please do follow this story to the end… Yoroshiku onegaishimasu~<br>-inoyamakiori: Here's the update! Hope you like it! XD  
>-Disease called Love: Do you not like plot twists, Mukuro-sama? (playing along xp)<br>-Nancy Haibara: I didn't write about it because it seems like people are against it… =3= Break my hand? Sadistic as always, eh, Nancy? ;p  
>-Master of the Hellish Yard: Your reviews always entertain me, Master of the Hellish Yard! I'm glad you found the first part entertaining! And about the flames and colors too, I wasn't confident when I decided to use that topic… ==a But your review really encourages me! Thanks! XD<br>-nejihyugahinata: Longer? I'm afraid it's a little difficult… ^^a But I'll try my best! xD**

**About the flames' colors, guys! I got the idea from the anime 'CANAAN' about how the main protagonist is able to differs ordinary people and enemies from their _color _and I think it's cool! XD**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail**

* * *

><p><strong>Crocas, 25 years ago<br>**It was filthy. The whole place was filled with garbage. But several children were playing at the place. Orphans and street kids, they didn't have anywhere to play except that.

A black-haired boy ran and carefully trying to make his footsteps as soundless as possible. He grinned at the kids who were wondering about his were playing hide and seek, even though he's already 13 years old, he could still have fun playing it.

He was hiding behind one of the garbage can and snickered when he saw his friends searching for him. But suddenly, he could see his friends began to run away. He stood up from his hiding but he froze when he noticed the chilling aura coming from behind him.

The boy stiffly turned around just to find a girl his age glaring at right eye was covered by her bangs and her left blue eye bored deeply into him.

"Young Master…" her voice was dangerously low and he could feel himself shivering because of it.

The boy gulped and started to sweat. "E-Eliza, I can explain this. I-uh… you see… NO! Put that thing down, Eliza! It's dangero-"

SMACK!

* * *

><p>X X X<p>

**::Chap 25. Curse of the Stone, Part I::  
>~Royal Maid~<strong>

X X X

* * *

><p>Murmurs could be heard all around the whole castle. The guards and servants were talking about the return of their young Prince, and his monstrous <em>maid.<em>

_"Eliza's back with our Prince!"_

_"Everyone, stand on your positions! We don't want to be killed by Eliza!"_

_"Keep the place clean! We don't want her to complain!"_

_"Welcome them nicely or she'll burn the whole place!"_

All the murmurs attracted a black-haired girl who walked in the hall with two maids following hair was short and it barely reached her neck. The girl looked at several maids who were gossiping about the Prince's personal maid and smiled before she snickered.

"Milady, it's not proper for you to laugh that way…" one of the maids stated.

"_Hai, hai…_" the girl pouted. But she grinned again afterwards. "_Nee, _Anna. Is it true that Eliza's back with Al?" she asked her the maid from before.

The maid showed a single nod, "Yes, Milady. I believe the whole castle has been talking about it. That Eliza has found Prince Altair…" the maid, Anna, informed the girl.

"This would be the twentieth time he ran away from the castle…" the other maid said.

Giggle.

"Is there anything about that that pleases you, Milady?" the maid asked.

"Oh~" the girl nodded. "Anna! Karin! Let us greet my beloved brother~" the girl said with a very sweet voice yet the two maids could feel the venom in it, they sweatdropped at the girl's action.

* * *

><p>"Ouch… just how hard did you hit me?" a black-haired boy moaned while rubbing his swollen head.<p>

"I hit you just with the necessary power, that's in case you feel like I've used too much, Young Master…" Eliza said while looking outside the window of the carriage, observing the life of the citizens.

"Che! You never acted like a servant at all…" the boy murmured as he threw his face away.

Eliza smirked slightly while still looking outside the window. Then she turned to look directly at the boy, "You can hate me all you want, Young Master. But I just have a single wish, is that for you to believe in me. Betraying you is the last thing I'll do in my life…" she said with her cool grin.

"You always said that…" the boy pouted.

"It _is _true. I'll never betray my master. Never…" Eliza said.

The young boy's face flushed at her statement, but he tried to hide his face from her sight. Eliza could just smile at the sight of her young master.

* * *

><p>When the carriage arrived in front of the castle, the guards hurriedly opened the main gate at let it in. It took a while before they arrived to the castle's main building. When they've arrived, the guards and servants bowed at their presence.<p>

Eliza walked out of the carriage, and stood beside it to wait for the Prince to walk out. After the boy got out of the carriage, he walked forward to the castle and she followed him, walking slightly beside him.

They were immediately greeted by a black-haired girl.

"Welcome home, Al, Eliza…" she smiled sweetly.

"Drop the act, you damn sister…" the boy spat.

"Why are you acting so cold towards your sister? What wrong thing have I done to you?" the girl shed some fake tears.

"Just get the hell outta my life! Che!" the boy walked away.

The girl giggled devilishly, she's really satisfied with her brother's reaction. Teasing her brother is her favorite activity.

When she noticed that the red-haired maid hadn't followed her brother, the girl talked to her. "_Nee, _Eliza. It's been a year since you become my brother's personal maid. How's him? Do you think you can handle him?" the girl asked.

"So far so good, Milady. There's nothing for you to worry about. Young Master acts just the way kids his age should act, there's nothing wrong with a few rebellious acts…" Eliza reported professionally.

"Oh, is that so?" the girl tilted her head.

"Now if you would excuse me, I have some scolding to give to Young Master…" Eliza pardoned while bowing.

"Oh! That's right! Just scold him all you want, okay?" the girl winked at her.

Eliza bowed again. "As you wish, Princess Ultear…" she said before she went away.

* * *

><p>Eliza sat on one of the benches at the royal garden. She stretched out her back before she massaged her shoulder. "Even if I said that…" she sighed, "Handling Young Master is so troublesome, my shoulder become so stiff…"<p>

She raised her head up and looked at the blue sky. "I come here with the expectation by Mother to be a royal family's personal maid. I have to do anything necessary to be the best…" she convinced herself.

Eliza swung her feet childishly and started to remember the Reclaissé household. She was chosen as the royal family's maid ever since she was born and she was treated differently from the other kids ever since she was young.

* * *

><p><em>"Listen well, Eliza. You should never show any emotion towards other people except for your Master… Being loyal and useful is all a royal family's personal maid should do…" a woman said to the small redhead.<em>

_Eliza nodded in return._

_X X X_

_The redhead walked through the hall, trying to ignore the murmurs around her. The eyes of jealousy haunted her all the way in the hall. The other kids are jealous of her, being the one chosen as the royal family's personal maid._

_Eliza saw a white-haired girl her age, who was glaring at her. She opened her mouth to call her name, "Ele-"_

_Someone patted her shoulder and she turned around to see the woman shaking her head. Eliza lowered her head sadly._

_"Don't approach to her. It's futile…" the woman said._

_"But… Elena is 'white'. Can't I at least talk to her?" Eliza asked nervously._

_"Everyone here never saw you as one of them, Eliza. You're special…" the woman stated._

_Eliza looked down at her feet and bit her lip, "Yes… I understand, Mother…"_

_The woman patted her head._

* * *

><p>Eliza didn't realize that she was spacing out, until someone suddenly patted her shoulder. She flinched slightly and turned around. She smiled at the sight of the person, "Ah. Young <em>Monster…<em>" she muttered.

A vein popped on the forehead of the mentioned person. "What do you mean Young _Monster_, you disrespectful servant!" he said, annoyed.

"I apologize. I bit my tongue…" Eliza muttered in monotone.

"You were doing it on purpose!" Al shouted while pointing at her.

She smirked, "I. Bit. My. Tongue." she repeated.

"Yeah, yeah, right. You bite your tongue. Whatever…" Altair brushed it off, knowing that he'll never win in a conversation with this took a seat on the bench beside her and sighed in defeat, causing her to hold her giggle.

Altair glared at her from the corner of his eyes, "I hate you…" he murmured.

"Really?" she smiled.

Altair gritted his teeth in frustration. This girl is really annoying, he thought.

"You can hate me all you want, Young Master. But I just have a single wish, is that for you to believe in me. Betraying you is the last thing I'll do in my life. I'll never betray my Master…" the girl smirked.

Altair threw his face away, trying to hide his blush. "I told you not to repeat that…" he murmured.

"Oh, really? I don't recall having you saying that, Young Master…" Eliza laughed before she looked straightly at the sky. "If you hate me that much, I wonder how you can live from now on…"

"What are you talking about?" Altair asked curiously.

"I am talking about my shift as your personal maid. I think my King said that I'm going to be your maid until we both turn 20…" she said playfully, enjoying his shocked expression.

"What the hell!"

"You still have 7 more years to go, Young Master…" she smirked in amusement.

"You got to be kidding me…"

**~To be continued~**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I have to clear something up here. The 'Ultear' who appeared above is currently 'Ul' in the Fairy Tail's original series. You know, Gray and Lyon's mentor if you forgot. Just telling you… ;)**

**Anyway, please REVIEW~**

**Next: ~Chap 26. Curse of the Stone, Part II~**


	26. Curse of the Stone, Part II

**Am I late at updating? Am I late? DX I'm very sorry if I am, but I can't help it! I'm very busy these past few days with school and tuition! Please forgive me, guys! *bows sincerely***

**Anyway, I'll reply these guys' reviews:  
>-Disease called Love: Actually I have a plan on how to finish this story but the idea is still raw, so I'll have to arrange it a little more thoroughly, Mukuro-sama. And I'm sorry for the late update! DX<br>-splitheart1120: Yeah, she is. And I'm making a chapter about why she left the castle, so just wait and see, okay? ;)  
>-Beta5200: Really? I'm glad you like her! XD<br>-inoyamakiori: Sorry if it was too short, I make it longer this time! XD  
>-Master of the Hellish Yard: I'm very glad that you seem to think of Eliza the way I think of her! I hope you can keep reviewing things like this more~ x3<br>-Nancy Haibara: Don't let your own phone, Nancy~ It's fanfiction's website that's complicated, not your phone. I hope this update didn't make you die of waiting… ^^a  
>-Blissfully Disturbed: Whoa! Thank you for reviewing four chapters in a time! I hope you'll still read this fic to its last chapter!<strong>

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail**

* * *

><p>"Why do I have to wear this kind of clothing?" the young Prince, Altair, whined to his maid. He's wearing very flamboyant white clothing out of his maid's command because of a certain party.<p>

"Today is you and Milady's birthday, Young Master. Just try and hang in there until the party ends…" Eliza coaxed him.

Al rolled his eyes and sigh.

BAM! Someone slammed the door open and startled the two.

"Are you done, my stupid brother~?" the black-haired girl cheered in a singsong voice. A vase was thrown and it passed right beside her head, barely touching her hair. The sound of broken glass could be heard afterwards.

"Ul, you shut up!" Al shouted at his sister.

"Aww… Don't be such a meanie, Al. I came here to fetch you. You don't want to be scolded by Azu nee-sama for being late, do you?" Ul smirked.

Al froze like and ice statue and his jaw began to tremble, horror painted his face when he imagined what will happen to him if the said person were to get angry. "W-we have to hurry to the main hall!" he exclaimed as he quickly dashed out of the room.

"Now that's more like it…" Ul snickered. Then she turned around and stretched out her hand for an offer, "Come on, Eliza. You come too…" she smiled brightly.

Eliza smiled and bowed before she took the Princess' offer.

* * *

><p>X X X<p>

**::Chap 26. Curse of the Stone, Part II::  
>~Mage Maids~<strong>

X X X

* * *

><p>The main hall was sparkling under the light of the chandeliers, the golden walls and floors surrounding the whole room. Nobles and aristocrats were chatting formally while enjoying the expensive wine and foods. As several couples danced gracefully, following the melody of the music. The slow waltz never seemed so perfect.<p>

_My name is Eliza Reclaissé, and it has been a year since I become a maid in this castle. I'm doing fine and I think I began to enjoy my life in this castle, living quite a carefree life with Young Master and Milady Ul. This is the first birthday party of Young Master and Milady that I have attended. They'll turn 14 this year…_

Altair and Ultear entered the hall through the huge golden door, followed by Eliza and they were welcomed by the people inside with applauses and cheers. They decided to walk around and greet some important people.

"Father doesn't even attend our birthday party…" Al growled, looking around the hall to catch the glimpse of his Father, the Great King Altair IV.

"Father is the King after all. He has many things to take care of…" Ul convinced her brother. Unlike her brother, she's more optimistic and cold-headed, and she seemed to rarely get distracted by small things. Despite her playful attitude, she's a great lady.

"Hey, Al! Haven't seen you for a while!" someone slapped Al's back, causing him to almost fall forward if he hadn't gained his balance quickly.

Al turned around just to find his best friend standing before him, "Mark!" he exclaimed.

"Yo!" Mark greeted with a grin.

_This person is Mark Nevegliz, the only son of a great noble family, Nevegliz. I've met him several times before and seems like he's Young Master's best friend. Unlike Young Master who is short-tempered, this person is a lot calmer and often smiles, a type who took care of everything cold-headedly. Such a reliable heir…_

"Anyway, I want to introduce you to my personal maid. But it seems like she's lost in the crowd…" Mark laughed nervously while trying to look around the crowd.

"Personal maid? Since when did you have one?" Al asked.

"Just since a month ago. She also came from the Reclaissé, so I thought she might know Eliza-chan too…" Mark said.

"Who's her name if I may ask, Mark-sama?" Eliza encouraged herself to ask, quietly hoping that it's not someone she know.

"Name? Ah… it's Elena…" Mark smiled.

Eliza tried to hide her emotions back but she couldn't restrain herself for being shocked. Why is the world treating her this way? She tried her best to forget about Elena ever since she left the Reclaissé household. She convinced herself that even if she knew that Elena is her family, Elena didn't know about it. As long as she could remember, Elena never liked her.

"Ah, I see. Elena, is it?" Eliza said politely.

"So? You know her?" Mark asked kindly.

"Shut it, Young Master. I don't know that girl…" they could hear a voice coming from behind Mark. There's a girl around their age, her flowing white hair was tied into a ponytail with a dark purple ribbon. Her blue eyes were sharp and they felt as if they could be cursed even just by looking into it directly.

Eliza composed herself and let out a single cough, "Yes, I do not know this girl too, Mark-sama…" she informed.

"Oh, I see…" Mark sweated.

"But Mark-sama. I do feel like I was hearing something disrespectful from your maid earlier. Did she just say 'Shut it, Young Master'? I believe it's not a proper way to talk to a Master…" Eliza stated firmly, indirectly insulting the other maid.

'_You talk like that too…_' Altair mentally stated, recalling how her talks were filled with sharp sarcasms.

Elena growled at the insult and tried to think of something to fight back. "Are you saying that you're better than me?" she hissed.

"I never recall saying that…" Eliza avoided her glare calmly.

Elena gritted her teeth in annoyance and Mark began to panic, causing his sweat to pour down his face.

"Whoa! Girls fight is so cool!" Ul cheered while clinging at her brother. "Go, Eliza! Don't lose to that maid!" Ul whooped.

"Children…" a very chilling voice was heard.

All of them turned their attention to the source of the voice. They froze at their state and couldn't seem to move at the sight of the azure-haired woman standing before them, unmoved.

"This is a formal party. Please behave yourselves…" the azure-haired woman look down to them with her cold blue eyes and then left without saying anything.

The children desperately grasped for air.

"Azu nee-sama is so scary as always…" Ul gripped her chest, trying to calm her thumping heart which has been scared –almost- to dead earlier.

"I even forgot to breathe…" Al commented while inhaling deeply.

"Me too…" Mark added as he wiped the sweat on his forehead.

"Who's that woman? Her very presence tightened the air around me…" Elena stated with wide eyes and she shuddered slightly.

"She's Princess Azura, Elena. She's Al and Ul's elder sister…" Mark explained to his maid in the most simple way possible.

Eliza stared at the retreating back of the blue-haired woman. The black flame in her kept increasing every time she saw her.

_The flame of hatred and revenge. I wonder why Milady Azura possesses a large amount of that fire. What kind of grudge does she have in her life? Yes, Milady Azura is the eldest child of King Altair IV, and she's burdened with many responsibilities. But I have no idea, why she hates her own life to that extent…_

* * *

><p>"Is this good?" Altair asked carefully, trying not to hurt her.<p>

Eliza winced, "Don't do it too hard…" she muttered, biting her lip.

"I-it's too hard? It's my first time, so I don't know…" Altair stated nervously, though he's kind of embarrassed at his statement.

Eliza nodded while trying to ease the pain. "How incompetent can you be, Young Master? If you can't even do this correctly, how should you spend your life after you're married?" she whined.

"But, Eliza…"

"What?"

Altair threw the comb to the floor, "This has nothing to do with me! I'm a boy! Why do I have to know how to tie your hair? And how's this related to marriage?" he shouted furiously at his maid.

"Hm~? You found out already? I was having fun teasing you though…" Eliza said while picking the comb on the floor and began to tie her hair delicately.

"Who are you! Ul?" Al pointed at his maid with great annoyance at how much she resembles his demonic little sister.

"Ah, that reminds me…"

"Ignoring me now?" Al growled.

"Milady said she wants to meet you at the greenhouse. She said Mark-sama is going to pay a visit to the castle today…" Eliza informed.

"Why greenhouse?" Al deadpanned.

"She's going to show him something…"

"Like I asked, why greenhouse?"

"How am I supposed to know, stupid Young Monster…" Eliza rolled her eyes.

"What did you just say!" Al shouted.

"Sorry, I slipped. I meant to say: 'I don't know, Young Master'…" Eliza corrected her sentence.

"It's entirely different! You were doing it on purpose!"

"I bit my tongue…"

"That joke's getting old, damn you!"

"That's true…"

"Then stop it!"

"Of course. Your wish is my command. Now, why don't we go to the greenhouse?" Eliza said as she opened the door and motioned him to walk out.

"I lost this fight after all…" Al whined in low voice, giving up, while walking through the door.

* * *

><p>After walking for a while, at last Altiar and Eliza arrived in front of the greenhouse. Al opened the glass door of the greenhouse…<p>

"Ice Make-"

He made the first step on the grassy ground.

"-Floor!"

His face landed on the iced floor. He got up immediately and glared at the black-haired girl in front of him. "Ul, you… you insolent brainless brat!"

"Thank you for the compliment…" Ul slightly raise her long skirt with her hands and bowed in an elegant way while grinning, showing her set of white teeth.

"Ul-chan is awesome!" Mark clapped his hands in pure awe.

"What's so awesome about this crazy girl?" Al shouted after he managed to stand up on the slippery ice, he swore he's going to plan a revenge on this girl someday.

"Her magic, of course!" Mark exclaimed.

"What's so awesome about her magic? She's just making ridiculous things out of ice, and worst of all, she makes me look ridiculous because of it!" Al yelled hysterically.

"Geez, brother. You flattered me!" Ul slapped her brother's back repeatedly while laughing.

"I'm not complimenting you!"

"But I'm a lot better than you who couldn't even use any magic, right?"

STAB! Ul's statement just hit the right spot and it annoyed Al even more than before. It's true that he was never able to use any magic, unlike his sisters. His older sister, Azura, could use magic related to the stars and his twin sister, Ul, could use ice magic. He often wondered why he was the only one who couldn't use any magic.

"Talking about magic…" Elena suddenly stood up from her seat beside Mark and walked towards Al in elegant steps. "I have some business to discuss with your personal maid, Your Majesty…" she smirked after she lowered her head and bowed to his level.

"What is it you want to discuss?" there's a hint of annoyance in Eliza's voice as her mouth twitched because of it.

"We haven't decided the better one out of us, have we?" Elena stated, remembering their meeting in the twins' birthday party.

"Oh, now that you mention it. Something like that happened…" Eliza said in monotone.

"Huh? _Something like that happened, _your ass! It happened for real, you forgetful hag!"

"Ooh…"

"I wonder how we should decide…" the white-haired maid grinned devilishly as she took out pair of golden keys from her pocket, clearly showing her intention to fight with Eliza.

"Oh, yes. I wonder how…" Eliza muttered boringly as crimson flame began to surround the whole greenhouse and it painted the place with its color.

Al and Mark widened their eyes while Ul's eyes sparkled in amazement.

"So cool!" Ul squealed.

"They're… mages?"

* * *

><p><strong>*An hour later*<strong>

"Ah!" Eliza hissed when the cotton touched the bruise on her arm.

"Geez, Eliza. What do you think you're doing having a duel in a greenhouse? Look how you ended up to…" Ul scolded the red-haired maid.

Eliza bit her lip, trying to endure the pain she received while Ul's treating her wounds. She was having a duel with Elena earlier and they ended up destroying the whole greenhouse as result.

"AAH!" Elena groaned when Mark put a band aid on her cheek.

"Don't yell like that! You startled me!" Mark exclaimed in shock.

"But it hurts…" Elena pouted while touching her wounded cheek.

"Don't fight if you don't want to get hurt…" Mark deadpanned while sweatdropping.

"Ugh…" the white-haired maid couldn't say anything more in return and instead lowered her head in shame.

Ul wrapped the bandage around Eliza's wounded arm carefully. Eliza unconsciously showed a faint smile while slightly looking at the other side of the place where Elena and Mark sat.

'_Dear God… I'm very thankful for your kindness to let me see this kind of colorful life. I want to live this time's 20 years to the fullest…_'

'_**I want to forget those other dark 20 years…'**_

**~To be continued~ **

* * *

><p><strong>As always, please ask me if there's anything you couldn't understand in this story and I apologize if you do…<strong>

**Anyway, as I was thinking about how the story of the past will go on, I was listening to these several songs which never failed to give me inspiration:  
>-Tsuyogari by Nakagawa Shouko (I'm listening to this song at least three times a day! XD) *Beelzebub second ending song*<br>-Life by Takagaki Ayahi (This song always gives me inspiration for angsty scenes) *CANAAN insert song*  
>-Dear You -Hope- by Tamura Yukari (I just LOVE this song to the extreme! This song also gives me angsty inspiration, but also some very beautiful poems) *Higurashi no Naku Koro ni character song*<strong>

**You can try and download these songs if you want to know how it sounds like, no pressure, though! I just want you to know that these songs inspired me~ XD And if you guys have some suggestion of Japanese songs that you think will inspire me, please suggest it to me through review of PM me~**

**Next: ~Chap 27. Curse of the Stone, Part III~**


	27. Curse of the Stone, Part III

**Hey, guys! This is Sunday and I have free time to update! But for information, I'll have an important exam on March 9****th****, which is around a month from now. Around that time I might not update at all, so I'm deeply sorry for it from now.**

**Okay! Time to thank these cool guys here:  
>-Blissfully Disturbed: Thank you for your reviews until chapter 8! I hope you're going to follow this story until the end~<br>-splitheart1120: Yeah, you could say so…  
>-AviTaRi: Yeah, it's present thought. I hope this chapter clears something up for you… D:<br>-Shaturu: Yeah! I've always loved to use music as my inspiration! XD I can listen while writing, but I can't get any inspiration if I do so. I do exactly like what you do. I listened to it when I'm in my car while thinking about the plot for my fic. It always works and I'm happy about it! XD  
>-Disease called Love: Ellyna? Well, it does sounds similar. Hahaha, don't say that. If you make a long fic, I'm sure you'll reach 100 reviews in no time! ;) It'll be great if I get 300 reviews, it had always been my wish! XD<br>-Silence Is Not Golden: Congrats for catching up! XD I hope you'll continue reading the next chapters too~ And oh! Don't take too long to update your 'Everyday Life', kay? ;) I'm getting curious for the next chapter~  
>-Beta5200: Hau! I'm very happy with your comment about Eliza! It makes me confident about her character now! And for Al too! Thank you for your compliment! It supports me so much! :')<strong>

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail**

* * *

><p><em>SHE hugged her legs and put her chin on her knees. Her eyes look lifeless and dried out of hope, or for more precise, she couldn't even hope anymore. The room was dark and she was sitting on the corner; cold and dark. No one here. So lonely, so cold. She wanted to get out of here, but she didn't even dare to hope anymore…<em>

_Because being trapped here for her whole life is her FATE…_

_No matter how much she wanted to shout, her voice won't come out. No matter how much she wanted to cry, the tears won't come out either._

_She had died, she'd lost hope, to live like this is just like a living corpse. She wanted to change… she wanted to live a normal life. She wanted to feel family's love, she wanted to have friends, she wanted to do many things. But she couldn't, because her FATE won't allow her…_

_For a hundred years, she'd always wanted to break this so called FATE…_

_But FATE is something inevitable, unbreakable, and it's sealed with God's will…_

"_I wonder when…_

…_my fate's going to end."_

* * *

><p>X X X<p>

**::Chap 27. Curse of the Stone, Part III::  
>~Secrets~<strong>

X X X

* * *

><p>"Oi"<p>

The red-haired maid was watering the flowers in the garden as she stopped and turned around to answer the call.

"Hm?" she hummed.

"So… you're a mage, huh?" the black-haired boy tried to begin a conversation.

"Um..." the maid nodded before she continued her activity.

"Why didn't you tell me about it?"

"Is it necessary?"

"Of course it is! You're my personal maid, right? It's so embarrassing that I don't get to know anything about you…"

"Oh, I see. If you ask me, I won't hide it from you though. You're my Master after all…"

"Why the hell would I ask you? Is it even normal for me to ask 'Are you a mage?' out of the blue?"

She stopped her activity and stood up from her position – she was kneeling on the ground before. She turned to face him, "So it's normal for me to say 'I'm a mage' to you out of the blue?" she asked.

"W-well…" Al stammered, unable to answer her.

"As long as your trust for me hasn't decreased, I'm already relieved…" a warm smile formed on her lips. "Losing my Master's trust means the end of me…" she muttered.

"Y-yeah, I still believe in you though. But just so you know! I'll search everything about you! You won't have a chance to hide anything from me anymore! You got it?"

Eliza's eyes slightly widened at her Master's statement, but soon she smiled, "Young Master, your color is very soothing…"

"Color?" Al asked dumbfounded.

Eliza shrugged, "Nothing…" she smiled and repeated again, "Nothing…"

* * *

><p><strong>The next day<br>**_I wonder how many times I have met the same end in this endless loop…  
>This repeating sad and brutal end, bound by the chain named 'fate', can I really break through it?<em>

_In this life I meet you, your existence is the proof that this time, my life would be different…  
>You changed my life little by little, and someday, maybe you can teach me how to break my fate.<em>

_Yes, even though my life is going to end soon, I want to be by your side until the end…  
>On the last time of my life, I wonder if it's your name that I'll call, or should I just keep quiet?<em>

_Even if this time I might meet the same end again, I want to treasure this time with you…  
>Even if I might not be able to stay by your side forever, I just want you to be happy and live your life to its fullest.<em>

"Eh? Shopping?" Al turned his attention from his book to his personal maid.

Eliza nodded and unfolded the paper she's holding. "Today the castle is busy with King's return, so I'll have to buy the ingredients to cook your meal by myself…" she muttered while scanning the content of the small paper.

"Can you even cook?" Al snickered.

"What a rude comment. I'll make sure I don't mix any poison in your food…" Eliza said without turning her eye away from the paper.

"So you have a plan to kill me?" Al shouted as he threw his book in her direction.

She titled her head slightly and barely missed the book then she folded the paper again and put it into her pocket. "I'll be back after a while. I won't take too long, so please put up with it until I'm back…" she bowed and left, ignoring the fact that she's just thrown with a book.

The door was closed after the sound 'click'.

"Tch!" Al gritted his teeth in frustration. "Why is there someone like her in this world? So annoying!" he whined as he rolled on his bed and landed his feet on the floor then walked to reach his book.

He looked at the book and smirked, "This book is kinda interesting to read. I wonder who the writer is…" he said to himself as he turned the book around over and over and tried to find the name of the writer but he couldn't find it.

He scratched his head in confusion but then he put the book on the table and left for some fresh air. As the book was left unfinished, and Al even forgot to see the title.

'_Legend of the Holy Stones'_

* * *

><p>"Some carrots please…" Eliza muttered to the shopkeeper while still skimming through the shopping list and her other hand holding the shopping bag.<p>

The shopkeeper took some of the carrots and measured it before he brought it to the redhead and told her the price, "Here's the carrot, Eliza-chan. It's kind of rare to see you around, what happened?" the shopkeeper asked.

Eliza took the carrots and put it inside her bag, "Nothing much. Just a big party to welcome the King. Everybody is busy in the castle and I think no one will cook the meal for Young Master until nightfall, so I have to cook it myself…" Eliza explained.

The shopkeeper chuckled, "Well, aren't you a good girl, Eliza-chan? You think of your Young Master too much…"

"It's nothing like that. It's because he's so useless that I have to do everything for him…"

The shopkeeper sweatdropped and laughed nervously.

"Anyway, do you know where I can find a good cake? It's been a while since I fulfill my glucose desire…" Eliza asked.

"You sure talk with a very difficult language, Eliza-chan," the shopkeeper scratched the back of his head, "You can find it near the end of this road, just walk straight and you'll see it at the corner of the street…"

"Got it. I appreciate your help…" Eliza bowed before she left for the cake.

Eliza walked slowly and looked around, observing the environment before a genuine smile appeared on her lips. "This world is very colorful…" she murmured.

She looked up to the sky and smiled as if she's a bird that's been freed from its cage, "I wonder if my next life can be just like this too…"

* * *

><p>"I want one of those large strawberry cheesecakes, please…" Eliza muttered while pointing at a cheesecake with cream and strawberry toppings beyond the glass.<p>

The shopkeeper smiled, "Wah, is someone in your family having a birthday party, missy?" he asked cheerfully.

"Nope, it's all for me…" she answered in monotone.

The shopkeeper found his jaw almost fell onto the ground and he almost dropped the cake he's holding. "A-ah…" he gaped like a goldfish, unable to find any words to say.

"Are you serious, little lady?"

"I'm sorry, I wasn't…"

The shopkeeper let out a sigh of relieve.

"I'm going to share 1/10 piece of it for Young Master since it's been a while since he ate cake…"

"So the remaining is for you anyway!"

"What are you talking about?" Eliza raised an eyebrow.

The shopkeeper sighed in defeat and packed the cake, "Here you go, missy. Please enjoy the cake…" he muttered in low tone.

"Thank you very much," she bowed before she gave him the money.

Once she exited the shop, she saw someone really familiar but she was sure she just saw this person in the castle not too long before she left. And for whatever reason, this person _can't _be here no matter what. Do you want to know why? Because she's a princess –_Princess Ultear for God's sake- _she wasn't supposed to be out of the castle. And on top of all, _without anyone to escort her._

Eliza just wore her emotionless expression when she examined the person, trying to confirm what she just saw. She put her groceries on the nearby bench and rubbed her eyes to have a better view. Her eyes narrowed lazily and her lips twisted, "Why is Milady here in the middle of the town?" she muttered to herself.

Eliza spotted a boy around Ul's age who's walking beside her and Ul smiled when she's talking with her even though the boy had been showing nothing but serious face all the time. The redhead maid's lips slowly formed a faint smile.

She turned around to pick up her groceries, "This is going to be interesting…" she muttered as she smiled her cool grin and walked towards the castle.

* * *

><p>"WHAT?" Al almost fell off his chair when he heard from Eliza about Ul and a boy in the town.<p>

Al and Eliza were inside of a small kitchen in the castle which was usually used by servants because the main kitchen was being used by the cooks who are preparing for the party tonight. Al was sitting like a good boy at the dining table while Eliza cooked the meal for him.

"So? Are you going to keep this as a secret or will you tell this to everyone?" Al asked.

"You're my Master, so whatever your decision is, I'll follow…"

"I don't think that Ul having a free time outside the castle and playing with her friend is something bad…"

"You said that because you're also like that…" Eliza murmured lazily.

"Cih!"

"They were chatting as if they were good friends. It was the first time I saw Milady like that…" the maid's expression softened.

"Yeah. Ul was this type of a 100% bitch when we were younger. She almost never showed any mercy when teasing me. Almost never think of anyone's feeling as long as she's happy about it, and many more…" Al complaint whole-heartedly and Eliza covered her ears, preventing herself from hearing the annoying whines.

Eliza uncovered her ears once she's sure that Al had stopped, "In other words, she's ruthless and merciless?" the maid asked.

"Yeah, like a small demonic girl. Just by reminiscing it hurts my stomach…" Al muttered while holding his stomach as his face turned paler.

"Quit exaggerating…" Eliza murmured while rolling her eyes.

"But to tell you the truth, I've always thought that Ul was lonely…"

"Hm?" the young Prince's words caught the redhead maid's attention.

"She almost never really talked and she just did what she wants without anyone caring about it. I think she just wants attention from others…"

A smile painted Eliza's small face, "You _do _care about Milady, I see…"

Al turned away, "Well, even if she's wicked, she's my sister after all. But she never wanted to tell me anything…" he murmured.

A giggle escaped the maid's lips, "Well, I suppose _anyone _has one or two secrets they want to keep. We shouldn't dig too deep into a person if we truly care about the said person…" she said to her Master.

Al was enchanted by his maid's sweet giggles and was quite absorbed into it he even forgot to blink. He could feel his cheeks became warmer but when he realized that he's been staring at her for too long, he shook his head and threw all the thoughts away.

"Is that hidden eye of yours also a secret?" Al randomly asked while still blushing. It is true that he has been dying to know why his maid always covers her right eye.

Eliza who was stirring the vegetable soup in the pot stopped her hand's motion and turned around, shooting her usual cool grin, "Yes, it's one of my greatest secrets…" she said.

"Are you trying to tempt me into finding out about it?" Al sulked.

"Of course not, Young _Monster…_" she smirked.

"There you go again!"

"I bit my tongue…"

"Just stop that joke! It's been too old that it could just die already!"

"Oh, I see…" Eliza went back to her work to cook the meal.

Silence fell in the room and after a while, Eliza finished her cooking and she served it carefully for her Master. Al was already quite hungry, but his appetite just flew away when he saw the food. It just looked so… inedible.

"What's wrong? Hurry and eat it…" Eliza said with her usual emotionless face.

"Are you sure you've cooked before?" Al gulped.

"Of course I have. And I'm sure you're going to enjoy this toxi –I mean food…"

"You were going to say 'toxin' just now, didn't you?"

"What are you talking about? Stop putting words into my mouth…"

"Then you're going to let me eat this poisonous _thing_?"

"I can guarantee I didn't put any poison in it…"

"Of course you didn't! This thing is the poison itself!"

"Finish your food, Young Master. If you don't, I'll have to feed this to our royal pets and they'll die because of it…"

"You just admit that this thing is a poison!"

Eliza narrowed her eyes and stuck out her bottom lip slightly, clearly pouting because she couldn't say anything in return. "Fine…" she muttered.

She took the bowl away from Al, "If you really don't want to eat my cooking, then I have no other choice…" she scowled.

"What are you going to do?"

"I'll quit being your maid…"

"HAH?"

"What are you being so surprised for? Of course it's a joke…"

"No, I was hoping that it was true…"

Eliza scowled.

Al held a laugh when he saw his maid's expression. It was rare for her to show that kind of expression and he always had this weird feeling every time he saw her like that. He noticed a certain thing around the redhead's neck. Was it a necklace?

"That necklace…" Al pointed at her neck and she touched the said area.

"This is a choker…" she as she put her fingers on the frilly choker with a small white round stone in the middle of it.

"Ah, yes, choker. Whatever…" he rolled his eyes, he's never been good in telling differences of those things. "I've seen you wearing that ever since you first came here. Is that a keepsake or something?"

"…"

"What? Is that also a secret you want to keep?"

Eliza shook her head, "It's not like that, though. This…" she touched the stone in her choker, "…is a lacrima…"

"Lacrima? Why would you put a lacrima as an accessory?" Al raised an eyebrow.

"This is a momento from my mother and I have to wear this anytime. Other than that, I can't tell you anything more. I apologize…" she bowed.

"Well, it's your choice whether you want to tell me or not. It's not like I'm dying to know what it's for…" Al smirked.

Eliza smiled a warm smile, "I knew it… your color is the most soothing, Young Master…"

Al blushed deeply and turned around, "Wh-what's with this 'color' again?" he tried to change the topic.

The maid closed her eyes slowly, "It's something I can't tell you…"

"What's with you? Well, you did say that people have one or two secrets they want to keep, but I did say that I'll search everything about you, didn't I?" he glared at her.

It put Eliza on silence for a while. When she opened her mouth and was about to say something, someone slammed the door open.

"Yo, brother~! I was searching for yo-"

Al forcefully closed the door back and locked it then he turned around to face his maid again, "Where were we?" he asked.

Eliza blinked, "That was Milady, right?"

"You were seeing things."

"No, I wasn't…"

Ul, who was just outside the kitchen, knocked it repeatedly. "Hey, Al, what are you doing? Let me in!" she shouted.

"You just stay out there forever!" Al replied boringly.

"I brought some food. Don't you want to eat?"

Click. Al unlocked the door and kindly opened it, then he bowed, "Please step inside…" he said professionally with a face that's just like a pretty male character from a romance shoujo manga.

Ul's lips twisted in disgust when she saw her brother's expression and her faced turned blue, "What are you doing? So creepy…" she murmured in low voice.

"Shut your mouth and give me the food already…"

* * *

><p>A big party was held at night, welcoming back the King who had come back from his visit to Shirotsume city. The party was a little livelier than the usual ones, but Altair decided to not participate in it. He never got along with his Father after all.<p>

"Why won't you attend the party, Young Master?"

"Leave me alone…" Al buried himself deeper inside the blanket.

Eliza was standing beside his bed. The redhead sighed at her Master's attitude, "At least welcome His Majesty home…"

"I hate that old man…"

"That's a rather rude comment coming from your mouth, Young Master…"

"I don't care! Just go away! Leave me alone, I want to sleep now!"

'_It's still 7 in the evening…_' Eliza rolled her eyes then fulfilled her Master's command and left the room afterwards.

When she closed the door of the bedroom, she noticed someone standing beside her. She raised her head up and looked at the old man, "Your Majesty…" the words automatically escaped her lips.

The King smiled, "It's been a while, Eliza my dear…"

The maid bowed respectfully, "Welcome back, Your Majesty…"

The King patted her head softly and chuckled, "You don't need to act that formal, my dear."

Eliza raised her body up and looked at the old King, "I apologize, Your Majesty. If I may ask, what brings you here?" she asked.

"Oh, it's not something big. I just want to remind you about _it…_"

"Ah, that… Tonight? I thought Your Majesty would be tired after the long journey. Couldn't you wait until tomorrow night, Your Majesty?"

"No, I don't think I can. It's been a while since I left Crocas so we have to do it tonight…"

"Yes, Your Majesty…"

* * *

><p><strong>Midnight<br>**The room was filled with silence. The only thing that could be heard was the sound of her heavy breathes. Her bangs covered both her eyes as she bit her already swollen lip. Both her wrists and ankles were bound with chains as she struggled with pain.

'_It hurts…_'

She tried to open her eye. Her left eye was swollen and wet with hot tears, it made her vision blurry. The room was dark and she could feel the cold piercing every part of her body.

'_It really hurts…_'

She tried to hold her voice back but he couldn't prevent a whimper coming out through her lips. She hated this, she hated the fact she had to go through this pain. Why? What did she do to deserve this just because she inherited the _eternal magic source_?

"It's done…" someone appeared from behind the dark.

Eliza weakly turned her head to the side and saw the person, the azure-haired woman.

"Milady… Azura…" she muttered.

Azura's lips slightly formed a smirk, "_Otsukaresama…_" she said. (A/N: 'Otsukaresama' is usually used to thank someone for his/her hard work)

Eliza closed her eyes. She was very tired. Every time she did this, she almost had no energy left.

The azure-haired woman carefully set her free from the chains that were binding her. "You did great. Today's also a success…" she said. The maid knew that she's talking about the magical energy restoration. She'd always been the source of magic for the whole Fiore Kingdom, the one who supported the balance of magic in this kingdom.

"I see. Thank you…"

Azura chuckled, "I should be the one thanking you…"

She could hear Eliza's slow breathes and she assumed that the maid was already asleep, she smirked afterwards. "Yes, I should be the one thanking you. For innocently following my plan…" she giggled.

**~To be continued~**

* * *

><p><strong>Minna~! I got a new song that inspires me! I listened to it when I was arranging this chapter~! For you who played the game "Tales of the Abyss" or you who watched the anime, maybe you know that song! It's the anime's ending song! I'm not sure if the title is "Bouken Suisei" or "Bouken Houkiboshi"… :S<strong>

**Anyway, I love the main heroine of that anime! You should try and see her! She looks a lot like Erza! X3 Except her hair color is brown~**

**See you next week~**

**Next: ~Chap 28. Curse of the Stone, Part IV~**


	28. Curse of the Stone, Part IV

**I know, it has been more than half a year since the last time I updated. Somehow I just can't write anything out of my mind for this fic recently. (_ _")**

**Please forgive me, readers.**

**Well, I'm still not sure whether I can update constantly after this or not. But please enjoy this chapter first. It's not practically long, though...**

**Okay. On to the thanking section: Disease Called Love, splitheart1120, Silence Is Not Golden, Shaturu, AviTaRi, Candle 101, Inoyamakiori, AnimeFanPeep, Beta5200, Valky4, Nancy Haibara, erzashea1, Yuki Kusanagi, JellalxErza, Anon, and Sapphire Scarlet Fernandez. Please review again :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail**

* * *

><p>She slowly opened her eyes and found herself not in her own room. She got up and looked at the wooden clock. It's 2 in the morning.<p>

Eliza exited the room and tried to reach the top of the castle, where she usually cheer herself up. She walked upstairs and arrived to the top floor not too long after that. When she opened the door to the rooftop, she saw someone sitting there while looking down. She noticed that it was Ul.

Eventually, Eliza walked closer to the black-haired girl and patted her shoulder gently. The girl turned around in surprise and Eliza winced when she saw the crystal tears flowing from her black orbs.

"E-Eliza!" she stammered before she quickly wiped her tears away and forced out a smile, "Th-this is not like how it looks, I –uh…"

"Milady, are you alright?"

"I…" the girl bent her head down and bit her lip, "…It's too late for me to fix things…"

"Fix what?"

"Once it fell, there's nothing I can do to pick it up…" she murmured.

"What are you trying to say, Milady?"

Ul got up and ran away as quick as she could, leaving a confused Eliza behind.

* * *

><p>X X X<p>

**::Chap 28. Curse of the Stone, Part IV::  
>~Vega~<strong>

X X X

* * *

><p>"Boring…"<p>

The white-haired boy sighed when he heard that word.

"I want to take a walk outside!" the white-haired girl yelled.

"Elena…" the boy sighed again.

"I'll become a shut-in if you don't do anything about this! It's been three days ever since I look at nothing but your face all day!"

"Father said that we can't go outside because of that serial kidnapper. He doesn't want any of us to be kidnapped…"

"What the hell is with that old man? Is he trying to kill me? How can I continue a closed life like this? Give me back my human rights!"

"What are you saying?" Mark sweatdropped.

Elena pouted deeply and scowled, "Can't we at least visit the castle or something? I'm bored here…"

"Visit the castle? I think that will do. But why do you want to visit the castle so suddenly?"

"Nothing much, I just want to get rid of this boredom…" Elena folded her arms and looked away.

"Ah, I know. You want to see Al's maid, don't you? Eli—"

The young boy received a punch on his left cheek and landed on the floor.

"I-it's not like that! D-don't jump into conclusion! It's not like I want to see that bitch!" Elena stammered while trying to hide her face by turning away.

'_What a ferocious tsundere…_' Mark mentally stated with his face still kissing the floor.

* * *

><p>Eliza sneezed.<p>

Al put his book down and turned to see his maid who was serving the tea for him, "Hm? What's with you? Having a cold?"

The redhead maid wiped her nose with a tissue, "No, I think someone's talking bad about me…"

Al laughed, "There are infinite possibilities for the culprit. Since _anyone _could be talking bad about you…"

_Glare._

"I'm sorry, ma'am…" Al bowed.

"Speaking of which, Young Master. I suggest you to read the newspaper more. You have been reading only novels lately. Fill yourself up with information about this kingdom, won't you?" Eliza showed him a newspaper.

"Why do I have to read that? The words are small and it's colorless!"

"Novels' words are small and it's also colorless, don't make up unreasonable excuses…"

"Tch!"

A vein popped on the maid's head, but she suddenly remembered about a certain dark-haired girl. It had been three days ever since she saw Ul crying alone on the top of the castle. It had been bothering her these past three days but whenever she saw Ul, the dark-haired girl would act as if nothing happened.

"_Nee, _Young Master…"

"Hm?" Al hummed without getting his eyes off the book he's reading.

"…Don't you think Milady Ul act strangely these past few days?"

"No, I don't think so. Well, I do notice she hasn't been teasing me these past few days though…" the young Prince answered while still focusing on the book.

"You're so insensitive, you pathetic excuse of a man…"

"WHAT?" Al put his book down and glared at the cold maid. He noticed the maid was also glaring at him coldly.

"Milady is having a problem and you, her brother, do not even care for the slightest…"

"She didn't tell me about it! No matter how I want to help her, I would just be a bother for her if she doesn't want me to!"

The maid widened her eye slightly, "So you _do _know that she has a problem?"

"Of course I know!" Al threw his face away and scoffed.

Eliza smiled, "I see. And here I thought I'll kill you for being too insensitive…"

"What are you saying in your brightest smile of the day!?" Al shouted.

"I was thinking of asking that boy from before about Milady's problem. He looks like he knows quite a lot about Milady…"

"Don't ignore me, you damn girl!"

"Now the only problem for us is we don't know where to find that boy…" Eliza patted her chin with her fingers in a thoughtful pose.

"What's the point in finding him? I can't get out anyway…"

"Yes, that's true. Especially because a serial kidnapper is running loose…"

"… Serial kidnapper? What's that?"

Eliza looked at her Master with pitying gaze, "You're really going to be a shut-in soon, Young Master. Please read newspaper every once in a while…"

"Sh-shut up! Read it for me!" Al shouted, trying to hide his embarrassment.

Eliza sighed and took the newspaper from the table and read it, "A few kidnapping case has occurred in various part of the town and from what the victim's relatives informed, the kidnapper's aim wasn't the ransom money. It is believed that the kidnapper will not set free any of the victims even if a high price will be paid. Again, the day before, 13 kids have been kidnapped and without any news of their whereabouts and condition. After interviewing the latest victim's relatives, it could be concluded that the kidnapper simply wants their lives…"

Eliza put down the newspaper and muttered the last phrase, "The serial kidnapper goes under the name Vega…"

Al blinked, "I never knew… Newspaper is surprisingly thrilling…" he muttered, amazed.

"The last part was my own creation to make you feel a little excited…"

"What the—!"

"I only changed the words so that it could be more exciting to listen to. But the fact in the news is still real…"

"AH!" Al shouted as he stood up from his seat.

"What?"

"Maybe that boy from before was kidnapped and Ul was stressed because of it. Well, it's only my guess though…"

Eliza chuckled, "Sometimes you can be smart, Young Master. Impressive…" she clapped her hands while complimenting, though there's a hint of sarcasm in it.

Al growled.

"What are you two doing chatting happily here when something is happening outside?"

The two turned to see who's talking and found Elena standing in the doorway of the room, hands on hips as usual as she glared at them. The two of them were bothered by her rude greeting, but the content of her phrase just now was more important.

"…Something?" Eliza asked.

Elena moved her hands from her hips and crossed them on her chest, she nodded, "Just when I arrived here, I saw a boy our age who's trying to get inside but the guards didn't allow him to. Young Master is out there accompanying him. He asked me to tell you to bring Princess Ultear along. Seems like he has something important to tell you…" the whitehead narrowed her eyes.

"A boy…?" Eliza's brows furrowed at the statement.

* * *

><p>Mark was sitting on one of the benches in the yard, and a black-haired boy was sitting beside him, looking down in silence. The boy wasn't wearing proper clothes and Mark could tell that he came from a poor family.<p>

The long silence began to make the whitehead become uneasy. He tried to start a conversation, "Um… you said you are Ul-chan's friend, right? May I ask what your name is?" he asked carefully.

The boy's eyes widened and his body stiffened.

_It happened four years ago…_

_The night was cold and lonely. Most people were already fast asleep in their respective houses, waiting for morning to come._

_The black-haired boy wandered around the midnight town, searching for any trace of edible foods around the town. The last time he had his meal was two days ago and now he's so hungry he could eat a whole cow._

_He sat on the pile of trash in one of the alleys. He managed to find some food but it didn't cure his growling stomach. He wondered if he should just sit there to death like several other stray kids. Just when he was about to close his eyes, he heard a sound from the street. He took a peek from behind the trash cans in the alley, his eyes widened to see a black-haired girl his age was fighting with delinquents._

_But what amazed him more was the magic the girl used._

_It didn't take long for the girl to send the delinquents away, running in fear. This girl is strong, he noted in his mind. The girl stood there for a while before she turned her head to his direction. To his surprise, she smiled at him. He was puzzled by her action, yet he couldn't do anything as she walked towards him. He could smell something from her. Living in the street for so long had made him able to smell like animals._

_She bowed to his level and smiled, "What's your name?" she asked._

_It took a while before he could finally tell what smell it is, "Bread…" he said sternly._

_The girl tilted her head, smile never leave her face, "Bread…-_san_?" she raised a questioning eyebrow._

_He explained what he meant by "Bread" and she took out the bread she's saving. She gave it to him and he ate it as if he hadn't eaten for days, it surprised her. "What's your name?" the girl asked again._

"_I don't have… a name…" he said while still munching the bread._

"_Eh? Why?" she asked._

"_I was abandoned by my parents and was raised by a stray dog. Though she died last year…" he explained as he finished the bread, "What's yours?" he asked._

"_My name…?"_

_He nodded._

"_It's Ul."_

"_Just Ul…?"_

"_Yes, just Ul… Simple, right…?" Ul smiled. "Hey! Why don't I give you a name?" she suggested._

"_I don't mind. You did give me food after all…"_

"_Since you're raised by a dog, why don't I name you Hound? Sounds cool to me…!" Ul said excitedly._

"_Hound…" the boy's lips curved into a small smile, "Not bad…"_

"A-Are you okay?" Mark asked with concern after seeing the boy's reaction.

After he relaxed himself, he nodded, "I'm alright…" he said. "My name is Hound…"

"O-oh, Hound, I see. What a nice name…" Mark smiled. "My name is Mark. Nice to meet you…" Mark offered Hound a hand and he accepted it.

"Anyway, Hound-kun, what is your relationship with Ul-chan?" Mark asked.

"…Relationship?" Hound asked dumbly.

Mark nodded.

Hound looked down, "I don't know, maybe friends or maybe more. Despite all she has, she lowered her head for me and smiled for me who doesn't have anything in return. She's my savior…" he murmured under his breath. "I respect her…"

"_Hee~? Are you sure? My training is strict, y'know~?" Ul asked with a teasing tone as she licked her ice cream._

"_I don't mind. I want to be strong, just like you!" Hound exclaimed determinedly._

_Ul laughed. "Me? Strong…? Sounds funny. Don't take me that high. Remember, there's always a sky above the sky…" Ul finished her ice cream and grinned, "Being strong is all about being able to make the people around feel at ease. Make them sure that you're able to protect them…"_

_Hound nodded in understanding._

"_Dammit, I just said something cool!" Ul snickered._

_Hound sweatdropped._

"Young Master!"

The white-haired boy turned to the source of the voice just to find Elena walking towards him with Al, Ul, and Eliza trailing behind her.

Mark turned to face Hound again. "Come on, Hound-kun, they have come to see you…"

Mark stood up from the bench and walked towards the group. Ignoring the other three, he made his way towards the black-haired girl and stood right in front of her, glaring _deeply _at her. On the other hand, she gulped nervously.

"Oi, oi, whose sister do you think you're eyeing?" Al said as he walked towards Hound just to be pulled back by Eliza who told him to calm down, though the redhead maid secretly held a giggle over the Prince's overprotectiveness.

Hound stood there for a while before stretching out his hand to reach the black-haired girl.

Mark offered a hand to hold Al in Eliza's place, afraid that the Prince might violent his own sister's friend.

Hound let his hand stayed there for a moment as he took a deep breath.

All of them watched him carefully.

_PRANG!_

All of them widened their eyes, seeing the Princess turned into an ice sculpture and shattered into hundreds pieces of ice beads. The scene alone was enough to make Al furious. He broke free from Mark's grip and ran towards the boy before he grabbed his collar. "You bastard, what have you done to my sister!" he barked.

"Calm down, Young Master. It's not the real Princess Ultear…" Eliza softly spoke.

Al turned around to face the maid, "What do you mean by that?" he asked, anger mixed with confusion.

Eliza calmly explained, "This kind of magic is called 'Ice Replica'. It makes a replica of yourself to deceive your enemy. But Princess Ultear must be really skillful do be able to control her replica so well like this. It seems like she really got us this time, I didn't even notice it before now…"

"To think that she's that genius…" said Mark in awe.

Finally calming down, Al released his grip on Hound's collar. But the mysterious boy didn't seem as happy.

"This is not the time to be relieved. For Ul to make an Ice Replica means that she's no longer inside this castle. My fear is to be confirmed…"

"What now?" Al glared at him.

"Ul is kidnapped by Vega…"

**~To be continued~**

* * *

><p><strong>I can't promise the exact time to update this, but please review! Every review supports me in many ways :)<strong>

**See you next time~!**

**Next: ~Chap 29. Curse of the Stone, Part VI~**


End file.
